


My Killer Isn't Human

by SPN_impala69



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Death, FBI Agent Castiel (Supernatural), Fluff and Smut, Lawyer Sam Winchester, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-04-07 11:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 45,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19084396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPN_impala69/pseuds/SPN_impala69
Summary: With a new case at hand, Special Agent Novak will take whatever it takes to find the man, because he's just some other delusional man out there, right?Oh, but with deals happening behind the scenes, our killer just wants his reward.That Agent? Agent Novak? Another intresting toy.





	1. Chapter 1

(Murderer P.O.V)

"It's only a murder if they find a body, otherwise it's just another missing person.. I'm sure you knew already."  
Leaning in, he couldn't help but grin at the fear in her eyes. The fear he put there. 

"Please-" the word was barely able to slip out through a tight sob she was forced to hold. "Please don't kill me" 

  He frowned,  
"Kill you? Why would you think I'd ever do that??"  
He moved away from her, and fixed the restraints on her arms and legs. "I want to play first"

   A whimper, oh he loved when they whimpered.. "There's something different about you.." Again another pause.  
"I need you to be perfect for me. Someone's  going to watch us- we're going to be famous" He picked up a knife and perfectly threw it into the picture on one for the four bloody walls in the room. Along with the other pictures.. 

Her head moved to the side, being the only part of her body other than her toes and hands she was able to move. Her vision was definitely blurry from the mascara smeared on her face. Yet very faintly she could see a picture she hadn't seen before. A guy with a black suit, that's all she could see.

"Special Agent Novak" he tried it on his tounge. It fit perfectly..

Next, a syringe. Once injected into her, her breathing rapidly increased,"Don't worry...That's adrenaline, to keep you from passing out that is." 

He neatly placed an apron around him and smiled down at the pretth girl, placing a mask to cover his face next.  
Lastly, he lifted a knife from a small table and clicked record on the camera a few feet away, the screaming began.  
((Agent P.O.V))

"What the fucking fuck is this?!" Castiel tossed the file on the stack forming on the table."If I knew this was the crap I was going to put up with then I wouldn't of taken this case." He leaned back in his chair and ran a hand through his already worn out hair. 

"Is that Swearing I hear??" The voice startled Castiel to have him jump to his feet and look towards the door. The person was Bobby Singer an aging man with a gray beard and bald head "Well you try dealing with this-" Castiel waved his hands at the desk beside him."You try looking for a murderer with Thirty-Nine victims and literally no dirt on him. Eighteenth Years may I add." 

Castiel sighed, something hed been doing lately and plopped back down on his chair. At least the chairs were comfortable.

Now Bobby rolled his eyes, "It's been a week, you idgit. Don't go all baby on me. You've still got that missing girl, Lisa." 

"For all we know- Lisa could of ran away. Her stats aren't what you call friendly. Arrested for prostitution and god knows what-"

"Don't matter, boy" Bobby interjected. "She could be connected to our guy. You agreed to look for the sonvagun, now man up and stop complaining" 

Castiel refrained from groaning. Again. 

"Why are you here anyway? I doubt just to say Hi" Castiel studied the man.

"You've got two new recruits for the team. Special Agents Anderson and Bradbury" 

Recruits? What an interesting time to ADD THIS IN NOW?!!  
"Coolio. When do I get to meet 'em"

Bobby raised an eyebrow,"Coolio? You really are going insane aren't you.. Uh and in about five minutes. So act professional." Bobby handed Castiel two thin folders and left

Castiel had to hold back the high pitched scream he was holding in his throat.  
He rolled up his sleeves to his elbows and loosened his tie, "My team. My way of introducing myself."  
He muttered and organized the papers. 

At least there was air conditioning in this room. A conference room to be exact. 

"I need a long freaken nap after this" Castiel tried to sound excited about this 'nap' he couldn't wait to have, but in reality there was no nap in the near future. With a missing girl and killer on the loose, naps are the last thing on his list. 

Castiel waited patiently in his chair until he heard a knock. "Come in" he carefully watched two women come in, both in their definite mid-twenties. One a redhead and the other a brunette. Both of their profiles sat open infront of him.

"Welcome on my team," he glanced down,"Agents Bradbury and Anderson. We- as you know. We'll be working on the Cain killer case, my name is-"

"Castiel. Castiel Novak is your name. I know." The redhead cut in, but turned bright red when Castiel raised an eyebrow.  
"I-I mean, you're special agent Novak, one of the most well known officials in the state."  
Castiel became amused at her interesting words. Yes, he was known, but he definitely wasn't the bragging type. 

"I enjoy your enthusiasm, Bradbury, but I will not accept interruptions. I'd like to make myself clear on that."

Both the brunette and redhead nodded in understanding, but even then when Castiel was about to continue, someone barged into the room. 

"Package for you, sir. Urgent."  
Kevin, a young boy was holding out a small black box which really did baffle Castiel. 

He was fast to take it and set it down on the table, excusing Kevin with not so much as a simple goodbye. 

"You going to open it?" The brunette known as Hannah suggested and Castiel tried not to glare up at her. 

He opened the lid to see a tape in the center and a pink sticky note ontop of it, 

"Hope you enjoy, Agent. ;)" 

He carefully read the note over a few times before sliding the tape box into the only TV in the room. The lights were dimmed and everyone sat quietly, waiting, watching. 

Instantly the video began with a room, a bloody one, and old. in the center was a woman who was restrained down to a table, a man coming into view a few seconds after. He wore an apron with a simple mask to hide his face. 

You could hear her screams as he used a switch blade to cut her her tounge first, and then he began to create more wounds to the girl. Castiel couldn't help but let a feeling is of disgust wash over him as he sat and watched the entire thing. 

This man, whoever he was, he had nothing in him. Not even a peep came out of his mouth throughout the process.

Eventually her screams died off and the last piece was her head, then the screen went black and what followed in bold letters Made Castiel's emotions sway. 

'Lisa Braeden- #40'

This continued for a good thirty seconds until Five lines of three number pairs appeared on the screen. 

"Coordinates" Charlie, the redhead. Mumbled, she herself was holding back her own disgust. 

"Get us a car, let's go." 

Castiel snapped out of whatever sick spell he was in. "Hannah, ask Kevin to trace back they box, we will talk to the press tomorrow. This could be a break through. Our secret killer sent us his own little tape." 

Castiel lifted up the note, "Asshole."


	2. Chapter 2

((Murderer P.O.V))  
He'd been sitting there.. Waiting for the time and when it came he could feel a rush of pure joy. 

Right there on TV was Special Agent Novak in a perfect black suit with a blue tie. His hair was a fluffy mess and he thought of all the things he could do to the man on television. He was goodlooking after all. Behind him were two women, redhead and brunette.  
Oh the brunette seemed like his type. The type he'd have tied and he'd enjoy playing with her definitely.

But oh, the agent is what he wanted, but he wouldn't want to hurt him, oh no. He'd want much, much more. He'd want him tied to his bed. He wanted to feel what was under that suit, break him, know his deepest darkest secrets.. And he'd get them. Oh he will. 

"Have you found Lisa Braeden yet, Agent?" A woman shouted from the crowd of cameras and those nosey people. 

Novak hesitated, "No, but we have belief she is no longer alive." 

Belief?? What did this Agent himself not see the package??! The video?? It almost made him angry, watching these 'important people' lying to the Innocent!Oh who was he kidding? The viewers weren't as innocent as they led off. p>

"Is she connected to the Cain Killer??" Another person shouted. 

"We are not sure of that yet." 

Oh this was an outrage. Who did this man think he was?? A liar is what he was. 

"Have you gotten any information on him yet?"

"Not exactly." 

What are these vauge answers?  
It clicked. 

This agent knew what he was doing. Oh, oh. He was a smart one wasn't he?? Thinking he could get the killer to spiral in a rage of anger? 

Oh. But this Agent knew nothing about him. Oh for sure. This was going to be the most fun he's had in centuries. 

((Agent P.O.V))

"That's all the time we have today, thank you everyone." Castiel offered a small smile and walked off stage. 

"What the hell was that show about, Novak." Bobby literally came out of nowhere and Castiel almost shat himself. 

"Bobby, I know what I'm doing." Castiel walked out towards the parking lot, smiling at some cameras. Charlie and Hannah must of stayed behind he assumed. 

"No you don't. Not when you're lying to the press. You know they always find out."  
Bobby was scolding and Castiel was too tired to be hearing this at two in the afternoon. 

"We need time, Bobby. They'd be on our asses if I gave them the truth. It could get our guy back into hiding. I want him out in the open." 

"What are you on about??" 

Castiel stopped and turned to Bobby, holding back all the boiling annoyance in his throat.  
"At least you have to realize that he's smart. Bobby this isn't just some insane person. He doesn't stand out. He could be your neighbor, that's our type of guy. We found Lisa, in at least a hundred little pieces stuffed in bags, we can't put her together, do you understand that?? This is my case. Let me handle it." 

Castiel was probably frowning, but jeez was this guy really pushing him. 

"You better be right, Novak." 

Castiel smiled,"Always." 

Bobby nodded, a bit of concern in his eyes, but he went his way, that is until he walked right back to Castiel.

"Wait. Ellen asked me to invite you to a family dinner this Saturday." 

This surprised Castiel in more ways than one. 

"Seriously? Why?"

"Well. She's worried about you, Castiel. She wants to you to get out there, you're thirty-three and she wants you to find someone, so she arraged for you to meet one of our close friend's son. He seems like your type of guy."

Castiel laughed, "You're funny, and since when did you know my type?"

When Bobby didn't respond in any amusing way, Castiel took the hint. 

"Oh. oh. You're serious? Really, Bobby? I'm fine on my own." 

"Nobody says you aren't good on your own, but I agree with her and you're coming." 

Bobby cut off any form of argument and Castiel was forced to nod. 

"Where are you headed?" Bobby questioned. 

"To Check on the Lisa deal. See how They're doing on her corpse."

Bobby nodded and they went on their separate ways. This really is not only a long day, but a long week.

And its only Wednesday.

The car ride was boring and slow and when Castiel actually arrived he was surprised to see, "Oh hello Alistair" Castiel added the venom on purpose, because oh how much did he really dislike This man you ask? A lot. 

The man grinned in a way that Wouldn't surprise Castiel if he found out Cain was him all along. "Hello, Castiel." 

That little shit. 

"It's Agent Novak. Only my friends call me Castiel." 

Alistair rolled his eyes. "Oh pardon me, Agent Novak." 

Damn. Right. You. Apologize.

"I came in to check on Lisa's body. Give me the details? I don't want to spend my time with you."

Alistair laughed. "Of course you would probably prefer taking it up the ass, you little slut wouldn't you?" 

Castiel's face flamed red. He would have shot, scratch that. Arrested this guy for being an ass. Watching him rot in a fucking little cell would be better.

"Yes, actually. I would prefer it up the ass then having to stand here with you. Now. The details before I fucking arrest you." 

Castiel stood his ground and Alistair took the note that he no longer was about to take another sarcastic reply. 

"We haven't got anything on her, she's too disfigured." 

"ok." 

Alistair raised an eyebrow, "Maybe I will see you after work?" His eyes raked up and down Castiel. "I always liked you in unifo-" 

"Fired." Castiel said and that threw the man way off gaurd. 

"What?!" 

"Goodbye Alistair. I'll see you tomorrow." Castiel stopped. "Wait. I won't because I'll be speaking to you're boss over harassment. I could arrest your dumbass. So you're welcome." 

Castiel exited and almost ran down to his car becuase the next stop was home and he's hardly ever there, but he refrained. Why? Because he was an important man, who would be going out tonight. A few drinks really wouldn't hurt. 

Halfway through his usual route home, Castiel recived a call. 

"Gabriel?" 

"Hey, Cassie!!" Gabriel yelled through the speaker of the car. 

Castiel sighed. Yes he was related to this fool, but oh how he missed the guy. 

"Hey what's up?" 

"Nun much, Cassie. Just called to check in on you like big brothers do. What are you up tonight. Agent?" 

Gabriel loved to tease his younger brother about his job.  
"Going home. Just ran into Alistair at the morgue." 

"Ouch. Did you kick his ass?" 

"No. I would love to though. Can I sue him?"

Gabriel laughed. 

"I'll see what I can do. But considering his dumbass, I could win that case for you." 

Oh Gabriel always knew how to act. 

"How's law going for you?" 

"Hmm.. I've got a case about some wife wanting to sue her husband. I'm defending the husband while apparently I'm going against a top lawyer who's good at his job???" 

"Really?? What's his name?" 

"Sam something. I really don't know." 

"You never know." 

"You know me so well. Anyways it was nice chatting, Cassie. Michael and Lucifer called earlier. Told me to tell you hit whenever I hear from you" 

"Yeah tell em I said hi too and I'll talk to you later Gabe."  
\--

"Hey, Ginger." Castiel slid off his shoes and bent to pet the red haired feline. She purred as his fingers passed her back. 

He laughed, "I bet your hungry. Did Ms. Grove come today?" Castiel found himself speaking in a lighter tone.  
He walked into the kitchen and quickly poured his cat a meal. 

After, he passed his living room and went into the master bedroom. Being important had its pros and cons. A con could be a nice home to live in. Five bedrooms and its own sunroom. A con could be the fact he had nobody to live with except his cat, he'd never accept the fact he's lonely most of the time, but he really was. 

His room was probably the most boring thing in the entire fucking world.  
Bathroom, king bed in the middle, dresser,closet, nightstand.  
That type of room. 

It didn't matter though because he almost spent everyday at work or out. 

Castiel took off his jacket and loosened his tie before flopping down onto the white covers. It was like laying on clouds. 

There was a soft meow before Ginger was on his stomach.  
The warmth made him feel at peace, so why not shut his eyes. He's got nothing to lose. 

The next time Castiel opened his eyes it was followed by a gasp and a hiss. His cat jumped off and landed on the floor, "Sorry." he muttered. 

Checking his watch it was now 8:43pm and holy shit oh fuck no. 

Three seconds and he was in the shower. Done in about half an hour, but you couldn't blame him. A warm shower is like the best thing.

When he had his towel wrapped around his waist he began to brush his teeth and all that. Around that time he caught his image in the mirror. 

There were light black circles around his eyes and he just didn't look like Castiel. Castiel wasn't the mean type. He was the type to be sitting at home with a cup of tea and book in hand. Or the type to go on trips into the middle of nowhere, or own a garden and follow the bees, but no. Castiel, that one changed. Now he was this bad little bitch that chased down the bad guys. The one to cuff you before you had a chance to explain. 

It was hard to keep an image when you really just wanted a fucking nap.  
And now Ellen, Bobby's wife wanted to set him up? For what? So he could ruin it and feel guilty for nothing? 

"You really are a shit." He narrowed his eyes and ran a hand through his damp hair. 

He dressed into a black button up and black slacks. His pistol settled behind him, between his back and jeans. He made sure even if he was out he would be ready. Always ready. 

Once done he quickly said goodbye to his kitty and was out into the cold air, he shivered. 

His next destination was The bar, Harvelle's bar. Ellen usually worked there at night so maybe he could put two together and get everything settled about playing cupid and he'd get a drink. Easy as One, Two, Three. Right? 

Wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

((Agent P.O.V))

"Agent Novak what a suprise ?" A blonde man came up to the small table Castiel had himself in.  
Castiel couldn't help but roll his eyes in a playful way, "Oh, Ash. If I had a dollar for every time someone said it was a suprise to see me I'd never have to work again, and you know you can call me Castiel." 

The man chuckled and threw the rag he held in his hands over his shoulder. His name was Ash, a worker at the bar Ellen Harvelle owned. He'd been working here for years and even lived here as well. 

"Can't I just act professional?" Now this made Castiel laugh,"Oh my bad. You're very professional." 

Ash smiled and asked,"What you in here for? Who's gonna catch all those bad guys you're in here?"

"Actually I came to see Ellen. Is she workijf here tonight? I'd appreciate it if I could see her. I need to sort some stuff out with her."

"Interesting... But no she ain't in here right now. You actually missed her by thirty minutes. She went home in rush." 

Castiel pursed his lips feeling a bit confused and now overwhelmed. "Why'd she leave in a rush?" 

"She wanted to plan something out for Saturday apparently. Something about a dinner?" 

This made Castiel groan. So Bobby was serrious about it? Ellen really wanted to play cupid then?

"Something wrong?" Ash asked. 

Castiel shook his head,"Not at all, but I would love a beer right now." 

Ash again smiled and left to retreive that beer. 

Castiel's eyes settled on the window beside him. It was pitch black outside, accept for a few dim areas here and there. The bar was quiet today, buzzing with little to no people. 

Castiel almost thought of this as a bad idea, his stomach coiling in regret.   
Then his eyes caught on something, or someone.   
The person neared the entrance of the bar and seemed to hesitate about comining in. Castiel was sure it was a man.   
This man did decide to come in eventually and Castiel was surprised to see how good looking he was... Especially in that flannel shirt. 

From a far, Castiel couldn't get all the details, but he got the fact his hair was a nice almond brown and his ass fit perfectly in the jeans he was wearing. 

Apparently the man felt Castiel's eyes because his head turned to meet his eyes and Castiel's breath caught in his throat. 

The man smiled and if Castiel's eyes weren't lying he'd say the man winked at him. 

"Here you go." Ash placed the beer down infront of Castiel and like everyone else in his life, Ash scared the shit out of him.

"Jesus fuck. Where did you come from?!" Castiel's voice came out shakier than usual and when he glanced at the man he seemed to be holding back a laugh.

"I was.. Here? Ooo who are you looking at??" ash followed Castiel's eyes to the flannel guy and his smile was off faster than anything Castiel had seen before.

"What? What is it?" Castiel asked almost worried. 

"Dean? Are you looking at Dean?"

A feeling grew in Castiel's stomach, "Dean? Is that his name? You know him??" 

Ash gave him a doubt full look, "Everyone knows Dean. He's a good person, but drama follows him everywhere." 

"What? Ash stop acting like it's highschool. What do you mean Drama?" 

Before Ash coulf find the words to answer there was a sudden sound of glass breaking and 'Dean' was no longer just standing there. He was being held by the shirt by some guy with a bunch of tattoos..

Castiel stood, because he could stop it, but Ash held him back, "Watch." 

Why in the fucking name of jesus christ would Castiel want to watch?!!

"Are you blind or something??" The tattoo guy yelled loud enough to catch everyone's attention. 

"No, I don't think so." Dean grinned and even if it did look great there on hims face, why would he do that? The tattoo guy was easily bigger than him and this might not end well.

"Well you owe me a new fucking drink then."   
Dean frowned.   
"You're the one who bumped into be first, Bud. I don't owe you shit. Now can you let go of my shirt, I'd say it was pretty expensive." 

The man only growled and seemed to tighten his hold. "It ain't gonna be worth shit after I'm actually done with you." 

Dean put his hands up, "Look. I don't want any trouble. Why don't you just let me go and we'll be fine."

"Not until you get me my new-"

"They literally cost like three dollars im sure you can buy you're own fucking drink."

"I don't give a fuck about how much it costs! You're going to get me a new drink or else I'll beat it out of-"

Castiel had never heard anyone who looked as big as the tattoo guy yell so high pitched in the history of everything, but it surpised everyone.   
Dean had just brought his knee in contact with the guy's jewels. And oh did it seem like it really hurt.

The guy went down with a loud groan, but it didn't stop there. It really only seemed to make him angrier because in a few seconds the man was back on his feet, anger heating his face.

"Come on Snake, Let's Rattle." Dean Motioned for the guy and yes, the guy did run fully at Dean. 

Castiel took out his cell and opened up his messages. He tapped on Charlie's contact and began to type,

"Come to Harvelle's bar. I'll have a package waiting for you."

The two men were now on the ground, rolling like children and Castiel definitely has seen better. At one point he noticed Dean end up on top, but before he could knock any sense of blow into that other guy, someone yelled,"COME ON, DON'T LET THAT WORM BEAT YOU. OWEN." 

Dean lookes up, first mistake, because it gave the guy under his a chance to move fast and have Dead pinned under him. 

One punch, two, and even three. That grin was stuck to this man's face.   
Dean fisted 'Owen's' shit and bashed his head against the man's face, causing him to roll back. 

Castiel had enough. 

"Alright. That's enough."   
He glanced between the two bloody men, but his eyes moved to Owen.   
Owen was not happy with the bloody nose and apparently that gave him a right to let his anger out on poor Castiel. 

"Who the fuck are you?" Owen spat, some blood entering his mouth. 

Castiel reached for the cuffs, "I'm Special Agent Novak with the FBI and I'm gonna ask you to put ur hands behind your back." 

There was some muttering around them and Dean was forgotten momentarily.

Owen groaned outloud, "Are you fucking serious?!" 

Like as if on cue, Charlie walked in, she was In her casual clothes and Castiel almost felt bad, now knowing she was probably at home.

"What's up with these boys?" 

Castiel motioned for Owen to put his hands behind his back and he did.  
"These two dumbasses started to fight. I need you to handle this one, maybe hand it over to Donna since it isn't our problem." 

Castiel handed Owen over to Charlie and she took him with a smile, "Jeez what the hell happened to you, big guy?" It was a tease.

"Its Owen and that guy started it." 

Charlie laughed,"You're a pussy."

She looked over at Dean who was now standing, his lip was busted and maybe a forming bruise on his cheek. "What about him? He looks like an asshole too." 

Dean pursed his lips, "No ma'am." 

Charlie rolled his eyes and looked back at Castiel to see if there was any order to take Dean aswell, but Dean or whatever seemed interesting and Castiel wanted time..  
"I'll handle it..take care of him." 

Charlie nodded and took Owen with her, now everyone was back to whatever they were doing and Castiel's attention was back on Dean. 

He began to leave out the door, hopefully Dean would follow and not be a dumbass, thankfully Dean seemed to have a few braincells left and followed Castiel out to the lot. 

It was cold and quiet, the window rushing by with a low whistle.   
"I'm Dean." Dean said. 

"I know." 

"Oh.." 

"Ash told me. You seem popular around here." 

Castiel's car was a small walk, but it felt like miles with someone beside him. 

"Oh, yeah I know Ash." 

Dean waited for the guy infront of him to answer in some way, but nope. The guy kept walking. It sparked interest. He couldn't help it either, when his eyes raked down the guy's ass over his jeans. There was enough light to know that at least this guy has an ass.

"Where are we going?" 

"My car."

"Why."

Again with the no answer, but Castiel didn't feel the need to answer this guy. In reality he was just going to his car for the extra cuffs. Which is dumb. He could of asked Charlie, but who knows if she has them or not. Again. It seemed like she was at home. 

When Castiel locates his car he quickly unlocked it and looked for the extra pair. Once found he brought himself back up only to feel and overwhelming weight of another person behind him- Wait what the fuck. 

Yes... Dean had done that, but he couldn't help it. 

Dean's hands rested on Castiel's hips, and pulled him in as close as possible.

Castiel could say something, ok? He could knock this guy into next year, but he has to admit how good it felt. His hands gripped the hood of the car, he found his voice, "What are you doing?" He let out a breath and shuddered when a warm breath tickles his ear.

"You know your ass looks great in those jeans, Agent?" Dean hummed and let his hips roll a bit, letting Castiel know what he could get out of this.

"You do understand I could have you arrested for thi-"   
Like a Sack of potatoes Castiel was turned to face Dean and the man's lips clashed with his and it let Castiel taste a bit of blood from Dean's lip.  
You know it was weird knowing this was happening in a parking lot, but forget the parking lot right now.   
Dean parted until only their forheads touched, "I understand officer." His eyes were black, lust filled, and the open lip just added to the bad boy image. Castiel almost let out a small whimper at the view. 

He took Dean by the shirt and pulled him back down, letting out a small noise when Dean's tounge passed the barrier of his teeth. Castiel's hands found Dean's hair when he pulled on the soft hair Dean Let out a heavenly noise. 

Dean moved them until the back door to Cas's car was open and Dean pushed him in. 

Dean let his hands roam. Undoing button by button on Castiel's shirt.

Both men knew though, that this wasn't some romantic thing, it was just heat of the moment and they'd probably never see each other again. (Or they thought at least)

"Agent." Dean moaned as he let himself grind down into the man.   
He'd been sucking on Castiel's neck and when the shirt was removed, he let his tounge glide down Castiel's torso.   
Castiel let out a small noise as his head leaned back onto the handle of the door.

When Dean got to the jeans, he didn't hesitate to undo them and soon enough he was sucking on Castiel, his dilated eyes watching the man under him wither away into literally a pile of nothing.   
With only short gasps and a few," fucks" here and there. 

Dean moved his tounge in just the right way that made Castiel go nuts.   
And what surprised Castiel the most was when he said,"I'm close."   
Dean didn't stop, didn't move away. In fact. He worked faster.

Yeah. In the heat of moment it felt like seconds and when Castiel got home it felt like someone dropped stacks of books on him. So much regret was now there, because he didn't know who this guy fucking was and he let the guy blow him. 

Oh my god.


	4. Chapter 4

((Agent P.O.V))

"What the hell happened to you?"  
Bobby walked into Castiel's office like he owned the place. 

Castiel threw down the paper with Lisa's face on it and it landed on the table, "Nothing important."

Castiel agreed with Bobby though. Considering how he had last seen himself this morning, it wasn't a pretty sight to begin with...  
But it was his fault. He was being stupid.

Bobby raised an eyebrow. "Well if its got you looking like that. It's somewhat important."

"Not really, Bobby. I've got to get this case now, so if you haven't got anything on it, you can leave." 

Castiel turned away from the older man and turned back to the picture. 

"You're staring at her like she's gonna speak. It's only a picture." 

"Well tell me. Have you got anything on this man??!"  
Castiel grit his teeth in anger and Bobby was obviously taken aback by the sudden snap. 

"I'll be damned if you speak to me like that  
Again. And yes I do. Kevin traced back where the package came from. It was mailed from a- and this is intresting, a wearhouse atleast ten miles from here. Apparently someone by the name... John owns it."

Castiel felt sudden regret, but there wasn't time to feel bad.

"Benny? Benny what?"

"Lafitte. I think." 

"Benny Lafitte? Find him then. I'd like to speak with the man."

Castiel nodded, more to himself, but he was relieved. Maybe a bit of hope was finally coming into play. Please. He quietly hoped.  
-

"Hello, Mr.Lafitte." 

Castiel slid a cup of water over to the guy across the table from him. 

"What am I here for?" 

Castiel raised an eyebrow. "The better question is, why did you run from the cops when they knocked on your door. I believe the situation was that you tried escaping through the back window?" 

Castiel leaned forward. Already knowing this guy wasn't going to speak.

"Why am I here!" Benny repeated almost in panic and Castiel shook his head. 

"Benny, if you answered the question this could be over. You could walk, or we could just keep you. Now I suggest you stop resisting." 

Castiel took out a picture. Lisa's. The one he'd been staring at all morning.

"Do you know this girl?" 

Benny glanced down at the photo and his eyes blew wide before he settled back to an emotionless face..

"I don't know her." 

"Really, Benny? Well she's Dead." 

Benny looked back up at Castiel.

"Dead? That's-" 

"Benny. You're lying. And I suggest you speak. We found a tape of someone cutting her piece by piece. And it was sent from a warehouse you own? What's that about?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." 

Castiel stood up and crossed his arms. He began to pace.

"Why was a tape of her dying anywhere near your property if you don't know who she is?"

"I want my lawyer." 

Castiel stopped and looked down at Benny with pure disbelief, "You're lawyer?" 

He couldn't help, but chuckle. Anger was boiling deep inside, waiting to burst. 

"Forty people are dead, and you want your fucking lawyer?!"   
In a good four seconds, Castiel had the man on the floor, his hand tightly balled in the man's shirt. 

Castiel didn't have time to process exactly what happened until he felt arms pulling him off. He pushed whoever it was away, Charlie, and turned his back to the man, recovering himself. 

"Castiel. I think you've taken it too fa-"

"She was my girlfriend." Benny spoke in the softest way possible and Castiel almost didn't hear him. Charlie was already giving Castiel some sort of look too. 

"Your girlfriend? That makes sense as to why you'd ki-"

"I didn't kill nobody, sir." Benny's voice was trembling, almost. 

"Benny, when was the last time you saw her?" 

"I saw her last week on Tuesday. We had gotten in an argument that night and she said she was leaving. That was the last time, honest." 

Charlie turned to Castiel,"You Can't Honestly believe this guy- He's...He's-" 

Castiel raised a hand up to Charlie in an attempt to shut her up. She obeyed.  
Castiel ran a hand through his hair and spoke again.   
"Why was there an argument?"

Benny's eyes darted from side to side in almost a way of pure fear.   
"Uhh. I had.. Found her sleeping around with one of my friends. When i confronted her she got mad and left."

"THAT'S A perfect reason to mur-" 

"Charlie can you step outside please."  
Castiel couldn't begin to think with Charlie trying to yell out random things. With no obvious place for argument she had no choice, but to leave. 

Castiel took his seat again. 

"Where to? Do you know where she would go?" 

"Probably a club or bar. She usually does that." 

"She was reported missing on Wednesday of last week. Do you know anyone that would try to harm her?" 

Benny was almost shaking. Castiel knew it was fear. This man wasn't being fully honest. Was he?

"I don't want to talk anymore. I just want to go home."

Castiel nodded. 

"Alright. That can be arranged. Thank you for your time."   
Castiel stood up and walked out the door.  
-  
-

((Benny P.O.V))

  Benny wasn't very good at keeping his life too stable. From being in the wrong crowd to being abused at home. That was... until he met the biggest pot hole in his life. 

From the moment there were cops pulling up to his house, to the moment he stopped talking to the Agent. He knew this was his fault. 

On his way home he thought of many different ways he could stop this. He knew who the killer was. He knew the killer would also be after him next. After that.. deal he made, but he just thought it was joke. Just a joke, right?

As soon as Benny slid the key into the lock of his front door, he almost had to hold back from running back to his car, because was it really a joke? The increasing feeling of vomiting said no.

All the lights in his home were off, but there was a smell. Rotten eggs? Had something died in his home? 

Benny slid his hand on the wall, finding the light switch, and the pounding of his heart made it hard to focus.

A creak of the floor made him stop dead. The beating seemed to increase in ways he couldn't explain.

"Your time's up."   
The voice came so calm, and so suddenly it almost made him scream.   
The hall light was the first to turn on, then there he was. 

His shadow was barely illuminated by the light. He was sitting in a chair facing the door. His posture was relaxed, that's all Benny could really see. 

"What? How- how did you get in my house?!"   
Benny didn't mean to stutter. It was an accident, but it brought joy to the man sitting on the chair. 

"Oh, Benny. I have my ways, but you knew this was bound to happen..." He was on his feet. 

Benny found himself moving back a step or two. If he turned would he make it out the door? 

"I- I didn't think you were serious! Step out into the light you coward, let me see you." 

Benny, yes, he was being very stupid, because he was the one practically trembling. Another light turned on, and it showed more. Much more. 

The man was wearing a jacket, leather. And a pair of black tight jeans. His hands were stuffed into his jacket and- his eyes. his eyes weren't eyes. They were dark, evil, black. 

"I think you're the scared one, Benny."   
The man licked his lips, the black of his eyes shifting form back into human eyes. 

"You killed her didn't you? You did it!"

The man grinned.   
"You know I did. A stupid answer don't you think? You made the deal, Benny." 

"THAT WASN'T THE DEAL!!" Benny practically screamed those words. 

"I don't play by the rules."   
He kept that grin on his face. Wait was that a tail? It was a tail...   
It shook Benny. This man wasn't human. Not at all. 

"What are you?!" 

In a blink of an eye this- thing was in front of him and Benny was being held by the neck. His feet were off the ground and- oh my god. It was the tail holding him. The man in the leather jacket shrugged as the tail tightened around his throat.

"Buddy, I'm a Demon, and I'm going to do the same thing I did to her. Except..." The man brought Benny closer so he could touch his face. "I'm going to paint your house red."   
He let out a deep howling laugh and Benny wasnt able to do a thing.


	5. Chapter 5

(Agent P.O.V)

It had been two days since he last got any sign of anything. Castiel had gone to a few bars in the area in search for maybe video footage of the night Lisa went missing. If Benny wasn't lying then Castiel should have found something, but so far nada. 

Not a single clip of her, but all these thoughts were brushed aside when someone seemingly bumped into Castiel. 

"I'm sorry." The woman smiled, holding a wine glass in her hand.   
Castiel brushed her off, giving her the impression of bad manners, but Castiel could care less about what this woman thought right now.

He made his way to the bathroom and shut it behind him. 

He didn't have to use it, but the people beyond the door scared him.   
Yes, he had his fair share of social anxiety when it came to being outside of work. 

When Bobby told him it was going to be a dinner, he didnt expect a fucking party. 

There were coworkers and people Castiel didn't know attending this dinner or whatever the fuck it was. 

Castiel washed his hands even if they were already clean, just in hopes to pass the time. 

He was wearing a suit, but it wasn't anything fancy. Just a simple black suit with a black tie to match. The gun resting peacefully in an Appendix Carry Hostler.   
It was out of sight as to not raise alarm, but he always had an armed weapon in case of something going wrong. 

"Castiel. Are you alright in there?"  
Ellen knocked lightly and waited patiently on the other side. 

"Yes, Ellen. Is there a problem?" 

"No, but that friend of ours has arrived, will you be long in there?"

Castiel could feel his stomach tighten and all of sudden breathing became a hard task. 

He didn't know why he'd come in the first place. It could have been avoided if he stayed home with Ginger. Right now he could be reading with a nice cup of tea.

"I'll be out soon. Thank you for telling me, Ellen." 

There were no more words exchanged, but Castiel wasn't sure if he could actually leave the bathroom.   
This was so stupid. He was going to be set up with someone? He wasn't a teenager... 

He just stood there for what seemed like a few hours longer, but maybe just a few minutes. 

Finally. Once he had enough courage he left the bathroom. 

He felt like sixteen again, his friends trying to set him up with some unknown woman (not knowing he was gay.) This was gonna end bad..   
When he got a hold of himself it came to him that he had forgotten to ask Ellen where they were gonna be.. Fuck. 

Castiel skimmed room after room. Until- AHA. 

In the dining room area, a group of adults.   
Ellen, Bobby, Kevin, and some guy who had his back turned to Castiel. 

He had a suit on, almost like Castiel, but his was a dark shade of gray.   
From the back, Castiel could easily tell this man was built. Good posture and just what Castiel would expect a god to look like. ((Atleast from the back))

When Ellen spotted Castiel she smiled,  
"Finally, you're here. Meet our close friend we've been talking about."

Castiel put on a the realist smile he could muster and was about to begin his Introduction. Until the guy turned around and holy shit. 

Castiel's Confidence or any of it he still managed to have fell to his ass.   
The man he made eye contact with seemed as surprised as he did, but he unlike Castiel he was able to hide it with a grin. 

Castiel stopped. He opened his mouth, but literally nothing came out. He probably looked like a dying fish, his face suddenly felt hot. 

"Castiel? Is there something wrong?"  
Ellen became worried and Castiel cleared his throat. 

Everyone was looking, but Kevin, being the smart one knew something was up.

"I'm going outside. I need some fresh air."

Casrielt turned and found his way out to the back. 

It was definitely cold. The pool was lit up by lights and Castiel sat in a nearby bench that just so happened to be there.   
He shut his eyes, processing what he did. What happened. 

To begin with, that was no stranger. That was the same guy who conveniently gave hin a blow job in his own back seat not even four days ago. 

The one with the godlike looks.   
No. Castiel wasn't suppose to see him again. 

"It's nice out here isn't it?"   
The sudden comment made Castiel almost shit himself. His eyes snapped open and he looked over to see Dean standing, his attention on the pool infront of them. 

"Uh. Yes." Castiel muttered. 

Hsosjsisjshfoeeowpwksjddo  
THIS WAS SO UNPROFESSIONAL.

"I'm Dean."   
The man turned to face Castiel, his hand extended out for the blue eyed man to take. 

Castiel didn't take it.   
"I know who you are." 

"Yeah. That was under different circumstances. Now is different. I want to introduce myself."   
Dean kept his hand out, waiting. 

Castiel took it with a bit of hesitation, but the gesture made Dean grin. This man never miles does he?

"Castiel."   
Castiel muttered.

Dean pulled away and stood quietly for a few seconds longer. 

"I didn't know you knew Bobby. I mean. I know what you work as, but he doesn't really get along with people. You two seem completely different if im being honest."  
Dean was facing the pool again

"I could say the same thing."

Dean shrugged "I met him through my dad. My father wouldn't win the award for perfect parenting, and I.. Well I didn't have the best record either. Bobby though, he would come by to our home and teacher us a lesson or two." 

Dean was careful with the words he chose. Especially near Castiel. 

"Seems fair." 

Castiel's nerves had settled maybe a little, but not enough to befriend this man.

"What do you work as then?"   
Castiel found himself asking without thinking and immediately felt a new wave of heat take upon his face.   
"I'm sorry. That seems very unprofessional and I understand if it's personal considering we just-"

"I'm a CEO."   
Dean was quick to cut off any more of Castiel's rambling and it baffled Castiel in ways he couldn't explain. 

"A CEO?!"  
Castiel was definitely radiating some sort of astonishment he didn't mean to give off.

"Yes. Why do you seem so surprised?" 

That was a good question. Why was he surprised?

"I guess just by the way you come off as a person." 

"You mean I act too low for a job like that?" 

Woah. Harsh. Castiel wouldn't even say it like that. 

"No, no. I mean't," As soon as Dean's eyes were back on him Castiel was mute. The way his eyebrow raised in a way to suggest a challenge had Castiel Shivering. 

"What did you mean then?" Dean's lips curled into something you couldn't even Categorize as a grin. It was a something scary. 

"I-I don't know."   
Castiel looked down at his hands situated on his thighs and refused to look at the man that had is heart making zig-zags for no reason. 

Stupid adorable asshole. 

"I quite didn't ask you this the first time we met, but-"

A sudden ringing of a phone cut Dean off and it didn't take long for Castiel to realize it was his cellphone making the noise." 

He answered it quickly, making eye contact with the man infront of him. Dean looked quite annoyed for being interrupted, but oh well.

"Hello?" Castiel asked, putting on his big boy pants.

"Yes. Sorry to bother you, sir, but we just discovered the dead Body of Benny Laffite in his home, sir." It was Hannah and it was obvious she was holding back a gag after every word. 

"What?!" Castiel was on his feet and he was no longer paying attention to Dean and he was on his way to find Bobby. 

"Sir, I suggest you just come and see it for yourself." 

Castiel hung up and a new type of emotion was filling him. 

He found Bobby talking to Kevin and Ellen like they were earlier and Castiel almost didn't want to interrupt.

"Bobby, Kevin. I got a call. We need to go."   
Castiel smiled as Ellen almost apologetically and the other two men followed without question. That was until they got outside. 

"What is so damn important that you needed us?" Bobby was angry, this was suppose to be a small break, but working with the FBI never had its breaks. 

"Hannah called me and told me they found Benny dead in his own home." 

"Son of a bitch." Bobby snapped. The three men went in their own vehicles. 

Dean sighed, running a hand through his hair. Bad timing.

He groaned and took a seat where Castiel had been earlier. This wasn't going to be easy, it wasn't. 

But it would definitely teach the hot Agent named Castiel a lesson.   
He grinned, a small little grin. 

"Waiter." Dean addressed the woman wearing an apron towards him. She was carrying a round tray with glasses full of liquids.   
Dean took one and brought it up to his lips before sending her off.

This better be worth it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ((Sorry for the late update:)

"We are sorry to bother you guys, but you needed to be here." Hannah and Charlie were both standing on the front lawn waiting for Castiel and the others. 

Already there was the yellow caution tape and police cars along with an ambulance outside. The road had been cleared off for some privacy as well. 

"So what happened?"   
Castiel pulled Charlie with him while Hannah stayed with Bobby and Kevin. 

Charlie passed some gloves to Castiel and he took off his suit jacket before handing it off to some random officer nearby.

"Benny has a house cleaner that comes around three times a week. She even has her own key and all that. Apparently today was one of the days she comes by and we asked her a few questions. In her words, as soon as she walked into the door she saw.."   
Charlie stopped at the open front door that had a few people in and out.   
Some had cameras in their hands and inside you could hear the snapping of those same cameras. 

Castiel himself had to refrain from bringing up his lunch from that day. The sight was terrifying. 

There was not a single thing in this house that didn't have blood on it. 

There were pieces, literal fucking pieces of skin and bones casually laying around the living room. 

"What the fuck." 

Castiel obviously not giving a shit about any of his cursing right now doesn't even know where to look. 

"This isn't even the weird part. Come."  
Charlie cautiously walks around the drying blood and puddles of red liquid, they enter a dark room and she flicks on the light. 

The first thing Castiel sees in the room are the big words infront of him. 

In dry blood it says;  
"This one's for you, Agent."

Castiel is taken aback. Is this really directed at him?   
"I think our killer has a crush." Charlie states and Castiel shakes his head. 

"No way. I mean. He knows nothing about me. This doesn't make sense."   
Castiel pinches the bridge of his nose that refrains from doing something he might regret. 

"You know what's weirder?" 

This catches his curiosity and he looks up at the redhead. 

She holds a plastic bag infront of him and inside this bag is a voice recorder, "And you won't guess where it was? Under the words."  
She points at the floor under the bloody writing.

Castiel is struck to the core. Something in him is just disgusted. 

"What time was the call?" 

"About 10 minutes before we Called you, sir." 

Castiel doesn't understand. What the fuck he's missing? What is it!?

"I want to know when this happened. Then call me, Charlie."   
Castiel gives her one of those once overlooks  that means business and he doesn't care when the call comes. He's got to think about it. 

"Yes, sir. And here. You might want to listen to the recording. Nobody else has." Charlie hands over the bag and with that Castiel is out the door. 

"Where are you going?" Bobby asks and his eyes move to the bag. 

"I need to listen to this. You need to look at the house. You've got no idea what's in there Bobby."

Castiel finds the officer holding his suit jacket and takes it back.   
-  
Castiel sits at his desk with the plastic bag unopened. Something in him wasn't letting him open it. If this was for him. What could it be? 

Was this actually the same man? First an entire video showing the killing of Lisa? Now a tape at Benny's house? 

He drops his head down to his hands and sits there. The images of Benny's home coming into play again. 

"What am I MISSING???!!" Castiel groaned, lazily rubbing his eyes. 

There was a light purr before Ginger moved onto of his lap. 

"Oh ginger." Castiel smiled for probably the first time since he got home and gave her a small hug. 

"I don't know what I'd do without you."

Castiel let the feline leave his lap and now he suddenly had the confidence to open the bag and press play. 

The first few seconds were nothing until.. It was Benny talking?

"Hello, Agent Novak. I assume you're the only one listening to this and not one of your worthless workers.." There was a pause in Benny's voice and clearly he was trying not to cry out. "I've taken quite an interest in you and I don't know why... But not in the way you'd expect."   
There was another pause. 

"I don't want to love you. I don't think love is quite a thing you humans understand. I personally have never experienced love, but this is what I do want.. I want you to be my dirty little whore. Yes, Agent Novak. I want you to beg for me while I fuck you from behind, my dick filling you up perfectly while you come screaming my name, but that's another topic, isn't it? Right now I'd like to explain a few things.   
First of all you're playing with my toys. I don't like people playing with what's mine. I think you've been quite a bad little slut, don't you agree? Now you've got to deal with another body. What's the score? Forty-one? You don't know what's coming, do you,agent? Well let me give you a small sneak peek." Castiel inhaled. How could someone consider this a game at all? How mental do you have to be?!

"Not all monsters are mentally unstable humans or horny bastards praying on underage teenagers, me for example. I'm not the type you would expect at all. I can assure you that, but I am the type of monster you should really be afraid of. I'm the one humans like you never want to meet, but this is a fun game isn't it? You and your little humans trying to find me? I quite find it amusing. I hope you enjoy my little message here, Agent. Enjoy the game while it lasts, because I'm not the one who should be hiding from you. You should be hiding from me." 

There was a verbal high pitched scream from what Castiel assumed was Benny and the click meaning the audio was over. 

Castiel couldn't even begin to fathom what was happening. Whoever or whatever was using Benny to speak refered to people as humans, which was odd. Who does that? And the whole thing about monsters. That wasn't something Castiel would expect at all. It was so... Unrelated..

This wasn't normal and you'd have to be an idiot to realize that, but Castiel would be damned if he'd believe this shit. Its another man trying to play god. Another man trying to enduce fear, well today wasn't that fucking day and Castiel wasn't the fucking one.

Castiel rubbed his face and picked up his phone, a thought popping in. He clicked on Bobby's contact and typed up his message. He needed a distraction.

(CASTIEL): Hey, Bobby. I was wondering if you had Dean's number. 

(BOBBY): Sure thing, here ya go;   
*** *** ****

Castiel silently thanked Bobby for not asking questions and proceeded to do something he didn't dare overthink. 

Castiel to Dean;

(CASTIEL):  
Hello, this is Castiel from earlier. I wanted to apologize for leaving so suddenly.

Castiel sent the message before he had time to regret it and made his way to the shower.   
It was as long as it could be. A lot of thinking involved. Castiel was a busy man. A man with a goal to make living as bearable for others even if he didn't have it so great and if it meant dealing with creepy unstable men? So be it.  
When he was finally out of the bathroom and in his bedroom he noticed the fact that the clock read 1:35am. 

Almost an hour in the shower he thought to himself.

The idea pondered in the back of his head and he wondered if Dean had seen his message. The idea made his heart thump a little faster, because now he was thinking about it. He now regrets texting a man at 12am. Would it make him desperate? He wasn't desperate...

He got dressed into some loose sweats and a T-shirt. Castiel wasn't going to sleep. He couldn't. He was waiting on that call he told Charlie about.   
Right now we was going to the store down the street to buy some things his home needed. And then he'd come home to drink tea and catch up on a book. 

Castiel took his keys and phone before slipping on his shoes. 

On his way out the door he pet Ginger goodbye and was out. 

Shopping was the best at this time. Nobody was out and out at almost 2 in the morning.   
And for a store to be open 24hours.   
That was amazing. 

He scanned the isles for what he needed and then it hit him. He needed ingredients for pie. Castiel was one to love him some cherry pie, but the already made ones didn't taste as good as freshly out of the oven.   
He took what he needed in a little basket and then found his way to the counter. It was a brunette woman in maybe her early twenties. 

"Hello, sir. Did you find everything you needed?" She began to scan the items and Castiel smiled. "Yes, thank you." 

Castiel was home before 3am and everything was put away. The pie would be made when he had free time. 

He put a pot and let some water boil. Castiel finally checked his phone and to his utter surprise there were two messages from the number he had texted.

(DEAN): Don't worry about it, angel.   
/1:45am/

(DEAN): You could make it up over lunch though.   
/1:50am/

Castiel didn't know what to reply. The fact he had been called angel really made him believe things. Was this man really inviting him to lunch? A date? No, just as friends. Oh this was so stupid. He was being stupid.

He definitely shouldn't answer.He shouldn't. He should just put his phone away. It's safer. 

(CASTIEL): Give me the time and date.   
/Sent. 3:06am/

(Read. 3:08am)

Bad idea, yes.


	7. Chapter 7

(Agent P.O.V)

Being able to even mildly function was becoming hell. How Castiel survived a good ten years of this surprised him.   
After no call coming in from Charlie he took matters into his own hands and decided he'd deal with the redhead later. 

Alistair wasn't at work and wouldn't be, because Castiel found out he in fact had been fired earlier in the week. Apparently he had enough warnings of harassment before Castiel, so it wasn't a surprise now. 

Instead. It was a blonde man with electrifying gray eyes. He welcomed Castiel with a smile, a smile that could make a few girls drop.

"Hello, I'm agent Novak with the FBI. I'm here to check on the case of Benny Lafitte."

The man had already seemed to know why Castiel was there and motioned for him to follow. At this moment he could take back his words from earlier. There was just something about this man that didn't budge at him, but being professional also didn't mean he could be thinking such things about people. 

"Yes, we figured out Mr. Lafitte had been presumed dead for about three days before he had been found."

That was shocking, yes definitely. It got Castiel thinking. The house lady that found him, he needed to have a talk with her.   
"Is that all you found?"

The man turned to face Castiel and took an immature action of letting his eyes rake up and down Castiel's figure, a lick of the lips at the end. Castiel almost frowned. 

"Sadly.. yes. Nothing was found on him.. or any parts of him to be exact, but. After a bit of examination of the blood. We found some DNA that didn't belong to him, infact it was the saliva of some sort of animal. 

"Animal? What do you mean by that?"

"That's the problem. We don't know what animal exactly, but it wasn't human, that's for sure."

A moment of silence washed over the two men, but it didn't make sense and recently Nothing made sense to Castiel. It all just- nothing seemed to click. 

Castiel found himself having no further questions and he even made his way to leave, but the blond man had other suggestions. 

"Also, Agent. This might be at the wrong time, but if you'd like to grab a drink sometime I wouldn't say no."

Castiel furrowed his brow, "It is the wrong time to be asking that, but I'm going to politely decline and walk away."   
Castiel narrowed his eyes and made his way out of the building, taking his phone and dialing Hannah. 

"Yes, sir?" Came the voice of the brunette. 

"I want to talk to the house lady. Get me her name and address please." 

"Her name is Meg Masters and her address I'll message you in about a minute." 

"Hurry, Anderson." He waited patiently by his car until there was a buzz of his cell and he assumed it was Hannah, but instead he felt his heart accelerate once more. 

(DEAN:) Whenever you're free, agent.

Yes, it only took one sentence to have Castiel's feelings spiral into nothing. He decided not to answer, considering he himself didn't know when he would next be free.   
A few seconds later it was Hannah who texted him with the address and off he he was to a woman's house who was probably dealing with emotional trama at that very moment, but a man's gotta do what a man's gotta do.   
As soon as he got there he parked infront of the house and knocked a few times on the door, when no immediate answer was given to him, he felt something settle in his gut. 

"Ms. Masters. I'm Special Agent Castiel with the FBI and I was wondering if I could have a chat with you."   
Castiel waited a few seconds, yet again nothing. 

Any sensible person would just leave, but something in Castiel couldnt let him. 

He tried the door and it was unlocked. He took out his gun and kept it close as he let himself into the home. 

It seemed in decent shape, no sign of anything wrong, so he continued to make his way up the stairs and down the hall, checking every room.   
When he got to what assumed to be the master bedroom he pushed the already ajar door open and right there in the middle of the bedroom was a woman with dark hair laying on the floor, a bottle of.empty pills layed next to her and he skin was turning pale. 

"Jesus Christ." Castiel hurried to her aid and tried for any pulse. Thankfully. It was still there, but very weak, and assuming she's been here for quite a while. She didnt have much time. 

He picked up the woman from the floor and carried her to his car, putting her in the back seat. The nearest hospital was only about three minutes from her hourse so he was quick to drive.   
He found himself every other second looking through the review, but it only seemed to make it worse considering the fact she only seemed to get whiter. 

He quickly pulled into the lot and didn't even bother parking his car, just seemingly left it where it was in nobody's way.

"It is going to be alright, stay with me." he muttered over and over, hoping she would hear him. Deeply, Castiel cared for this stranger. She deserved the right to live as any other person on Earth. The reason why'd she swallow a bottle of pills goes over his head.

"I need help, now." Castiel barges into the building with no other care in the world.  
Heads turn and eyes watch as three nurses come to his aid, questions being shot from all directions. 

"What happened?

"Is she alive?"

"Check her pulse."

"When did you find her?"

Blah blah blah. It all truly made his head hurt. 

"I'm going to need you to wait out here and answer a few questions please, sir." A nurse took Castiel by the arm and held him from following Meg. 

"What is the patient's name?"

"Meg Masters."

"Are you in any form related to this person?"

"No." 

"Do you know what happened to her?"

"I found her on her bedroom floor with a bottle of pills." 

"What's your name?"

"Castiel Novak. I'm with the FBI and I came to ask her some questions about an incident that took place. When I got to her home she was like I said, on the floor with an empty bottle of pills and unresponsive."

"Do you know any relative numbers we can call? Mother, Father, siblings?"

"No."

The woman finished writing and gave Castiel a sympathetic look which he found upsetting.  
"I can see you're under a lot of stress sir, but I suggest you find something to do while we take care of her. Take a seat or some air." 

He's been through this before. Again, 10 years of working with the FBI, but he remembered how many other nurses he's met have basically said the same phrase, like a memorized line of movie.

Castiel grit his teeth and tightened his jaw.   
Yet at the end of the day, she was right.and he wouldn't argue it. 

"Take my number. I'll get her parents' contacts for you." 

Castiel took a step to the side and dialed up Kevin who he knew would help him.

Two rings and the man was on the call.

"Hello, sir. How can I help you?" 

"Yes, Kevin. I need Meg Master's parents' contacts please. I found her at home unconscious and they need her info."

"There was a few taps on keyboard and a few seconds of silence before a small, "AHA" 

Kevin was giving Castiel all the details he needed and he was quick to give it to the nurse.  
She wrote it down and thanked Castiel. 

"Thanks, Kevin. I owe you one." 

"Just doing my job, boss. Hope she gets well too." 

Castiel ended the call and let himself feel like a normal human fucking being for a second.   
He leaned on wall and sighed to himself.   
So much can happen in so little time that Castiel found himself not understanding half of the things going on around him. 

Maybe the nurse lady was right. He needed a Distraction. 

(CASTIEL): I'm available now.

He shut his eyes for a brief moment the sense of being tired and run down finally catching up to him. 

There was a small buzz in his hand and he felt some weight being lifted from his chest. Just some though.

(DEAN): Perfect timing, Novak. I'll send you the address of a small café and we can have a chat.

Yes, a chat did seem like a nice idea right now.


	8. Chapter 8

(Murder P.O.V)

It's much more simple than most people think... Or maybe its because he wasn't like everyone else..

Of course it wasn't always like this. At some point he was.... What you call a human. He had feelings and a good personality. He was all about the Free will. 

Then it was dropped. All of his goals were left for the person he cared the most. You see, he had one purpose. His purpose was to take care of the boy who became more important than anything else he'd ever been through. His purpose was to keep the boy breathing longer than him. 

Then... Then he lost the boy. It was a man who had come in the dark, with a single blade he had taken away the life of this boy, the purpose was gone. 

And he was angry. 

"Come on you Sonuvabitches! I'M HERE TO MAKE A TRADE!"   
He bellowed those words out of his mouth without hesitation and a black mist appeared, followed by a woman who seemed to appear from nothing. Her eyes were a bright red and a smirk was carved into her features. 

"Oh is this interesting... A Winchester.."  
Her voice almost shook with laughter and he held back the urge to stab this Demon with the demon blade tucked nicely between his jeans.

"You know why I'm here, bitch. I want Sam. Now give him back." 

She let the laugh rip through the empty air. 

"Oh you know that's not how this works, sugar. Make us an offer."

He tightened his jaw and silently wished his purpose a goodbye. 

"Trade me for him." 

Her eyes seemed to light up with a burning fire.

"I'll give you a year." 

"Deal."

Sealed with a kiss. Sam was back. Healed and in shape. 

He did what he did and paid a year later as promised.

Now he suffered with the fact he wasn't human. Those feelings he had were gone. The boy was gone. His purpose was nothing. Revenge. Is what it turned into. 

Life is a game.

You play and wait for the outcome.   
So he played. He gambled with the lives of the innocent and fed on their fear. 

It's a simple game.   
Make a deal  
grant the wish  
Take their soul and add a twist.

Benny was.. A human in love, so those detectives who say they're so smart.. They really aren't. He infact really did have his own pattern to the sick game.   
Benny dealed with the twisted demon. He gambled love and it was granted, for pretty little Lisa to fall in love and promised a good ten years of happiness.  
Yet he lied, the demon lied. It was in fact only meer days. A week at most before he took Lisa for some fun. He was smart about it and sent the tape from Benny's property. Something he knew the pretty blue-eyed agent would fall for.

Yet when he heard Benny was put into Interrogation and the man actually answered all the questions. He knew blue eyes was smarter than he assumed. 

He became angry.. yet aroused.   
Nobody plays with his toys, not even the agent with the good looks, but he did look quite good when attempting to lead the crowd.   
Yet.. Something the demon never understood was timing. Humans seemed to have horrible timing if he was honest.   
There was an incident In the process of dragging Benny's soul to hell. The cleaning lady decided to walk in and she was held to the spot. Fear and disgust coursed her system. This was about to become fun wasn't it? She didn't get to see the demon, he had used his dark magic to become an invisible entity to the human eyes. He watched her from the dark, but became enraged when she had the audacity to try and call for help.

This girl, this innocent lady was in the wrong place at the wrong time... But he was fast.  
He made himself known before she could get the police and took her by the throat. Her human sent filled him and he almost moaned by the way she smelled so alive.

She couldn't speak. His magic working what it does best and brought her close to his face. Grinning at the fresh meat.

"Don't cry sweetheart, it's only a game."   
He turned his head away from her and whistled for his pets. 

Growling following the noise. Benny's soul was taken. 

She fought and kicked, but he needed her alive. 

"I need you alive, so don't worry."

That's how the agents found Benny two days after the incident. 

A second example of mere bad timing was Sunday afternoon.   
Meg, oh he couldn't just let her live and allow her to tell anyone about him. He had to get rid of her too!

Breaking into her home was easy, knocking her out was easy, but the footsteps he heard coming up the steps weren't expected at all. 

He cursed under his breath and set her up neatly before displaying an empty bottle of pills. He became an entity. 

To his great interest he witnessed the gorgeous blue eyed man come in and panic over this woman.  
That was adorable. 

The demon took a big sniff of the Agent's sent and groaned inwardly.   
This is why he was attracted to him. There was something about sweet Castiel's smell that made him go specifically insane. He wanted to be as near as possible to inhale this smell. It was like a drug to him. Nothing has ever been-

"Fuck." He muttered from the corner. The demon watched as the agent took the girl in his arms and left the house. 

He made himself known once more, pacing alone in the bedroom. 

He couldn't waste time. He was back in his office, getting some paperwork done. This was also silly. Humans doing work to earn green paper and then proceed to live off of it?

An hour in and he received message from.. Oh just who he was waiting for.

(CASTIEL): I'm available now.

He smirked before answering.

(DEAN): Perfect timing, Novak. I'll send you the address of a small café and we can have a chat.

Perfect.

•  
•

"Agent."   
Castiel could at this point recognize that voice anywhere and his head turned to see Dean grinning at him with a cup of coffee infront of him. 

The man was seated in the corner of the small café with his suit jacket placed behind the chair he was seated in. His white button up visible with the black tie around his neck.   
He looked like a literal sex god as if he hasn't thought of that before. His golden hair rested perfectly on his hair.

"Hello, Dean." Castiel sat across from his, their knees touching slightly. 

Dean's grin was in place. Hiding the content behind his reasons. Castiel's human smell filled his nostrils like they did earlier. He wanted to feel the agent. His mouth on the other's neck. A bliss he couldn't wait for.   
Dean could tell how good the agent looked.

His navy blue button up suiting well with his eyes. It's something Dean had noticed the first time they met. They were pure, and full of something Dean once had...  
Free will. And his lips, they looked so plush and pink. Soft, he remembered.   
From their sloppy kiss at the bar. Definitely soft.

"Waiter." Dean flagged down the small woman walking by them.   
She turned her attention to them with a smile,"yes, how can I help you handsome men?"  
Her eyes were focused on the soft features of Castiel and Dean couldn't help but frown. In another world, he had already marked blue eyes.   
Castiel avoided the girl's eyes and focused on the much more interesting green ones that lit up a fire in his gut. 

"Order what you want." Dean nodded, leaning back in his chair.

"Um..No its alright." 

"Come on, Novak. I insist."

The waiter waited patiently with her notepad and Castiel thought.

"A water please." 

"Sure, hun." The woman wrote it down and was off. 

"Really? A water?"

"Its good for you."

"Everyone says that." Dean grinned, sipping on his coffee.

"Because it's true." Castiel defended himself and Dean rolled his eyes. 

"You know what else is true?"   
Dean suddenly leaned into Castiel and the sudden close attention made Castiel nervous.

"What else?" 

"How Beautiful your eyes are. One of your best features, but I don't think it's healthy for me to be staring."

Dean licked his lips, his eyes moving down to the other man's mouth. As a demon he could give two fucks about anyone staring. He'd pull Castiel by the shirt until their lips were met even if it was a public place.   
But he didn't want to drive away the pretty boy, so he took it slow.

"Thank you for the compliment."

Castiel smirked, the little fuck. 

The waiter came back shortly after and placed the cup down. It was an empty Café with its light dimly lit. 

"So are you two a thing? Power couple?"

"Power couple?" Dean asked not taking his eyes off of the man in front of him. 

"I mean you're both very goodlooking. I can imagine how others might be jealous."

Castiel chuckled.   
"That's a very genuine thing to say, but we aren't together." 

The woman looked shocked, so Dean rephrased.

"Not yet anyway." 

Those words caught Castiel by surprise and he earned a wink from the green-eyed man.

"Well you both look like very important men." 

"We are." Castiel nodded.

"What are you?" The woman asked Dean and he shrugged, "I'm a CEO" 

Her eyes raised before she looked over st Castiel."

"I work with the FBI.." 

"That's cool. Both of you must make a lot of money."

"I guess you could say that." Dean sighed.

"And you, mister. You must help a lot of people working with the FBI." 

That seemed like a small blow to the gut on Castiel's end. His eyes moved away from the girl's face and focused on anything else.

"Yeah." He tried to muster it, but his attention was back on Meg.He had forgotten about the woman and now the thought was back. 

Dean noticed the change in his mood. It was just the new odor he let off. His human smell let off a sign of distress and disappointment.

"Could we get the check please?" Dean asked and the woman didn't seem to notice the sudden mood change, she left. 

Castiel checked his watch to notice the time had passed by way too past for his liking.

It's been at least an hour and he shouldn't be focused on this at all.

"I have to go, thank you for this lovely chat, Dean."   
Castiel pulled a ten dollar bill from his pocket and quickly stood, making his way to the door.

"Wait, Cas!" Dean called, but stopped himself after.

Since when did he use Cas? A pet name? How gullible.

Dean groaned, and took the ten Castiel had dropped and replaced it with a twenty. 

He passed the server on the way out,"Keep the change." 

And then he found himself doing something he'd never done for anyone. Not even in his human years.

He was going after Castiel.  
It didn't take long to find him either. 

Oh- oh no.

Castiel was standing in front of a car which Dean assumed was his, and he wasn't moving. 

Dean could feel the tense in the air.  
He moved closer, trying not to come off sudden.  
But he realized what it was soon after.

And holy hell was this bad.


	9. Chapter 9

It didn't make sense. They'd only been talking for about an hour and- How does this happen in just an hour??

Castiel's car was recked. It was a pure and utter disaster. 

"Oh my-"

Castiel Carefully walked around what used to be his car, the devastation and anger was written all over his face.

Dean examined it from where he was standing. He didn't want to get in the way of this angry man.

"Yikes.."

"Yikes?!" Castiel shot Dean a glance, warning him to just shut up. "Yikes doesn't even begin to EXPLAIN THIS! LOOK AT IT!"

Dean was looking..

"ALL MY WINDOWS ARE SHATTERED, AND MY LIGHTS. MY LIGHTS TOO, TIRES ARE SLASHED-I" 

Castiel couldn't even believe his own fucking eyes. He placed a hand over his mouth in shock. 

"Oh- OH AND LOOK THEY KEYED MY FUCKING CAR ASWELL!"   
He laughed through his teeth. Seeing him like this was unbelievable. Dean didn't imagine him to be this...intimidating.

"Look, Cas, just calm down. Then you'll be able to think clearer."Dean suggested, but Castiel was definitely not going to understand. 

"CALM DOWN. CALM DOWN!? ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS?!" Castiel walked back to Dean, his face Fuming.

"I'D BE DEAD BEFORE I EVER CAL-"

Dean sighed. If its anything he learned, itd that blowing up and being angry never got anywhere. He did what felt right. 

He pulled Castiel in and shut him up with a Kiss. He wondered:

How would angry Castiel be in bed?  
Ok.. Not the right time for that.

Castiel did seem to relax into the kiss though. Dean ran one of his hands through Cas's his hair, taking ahold of the small hairs on the back of his neck and pulling him away.

"Better?"

"Did- Did you just- wait- did-what?" Castiel had to take a moment. Just to make sure this man in front of him had cut him off mid-sentence with a kiss. A fucking smooch. He was deeply offended. 

In reality though, Castiel's heart was hammering away, he wasn't sure if it was because of what Dean did or his boiling anger. Maybe both. Who the fuck knows.

"Cas let me take you back to your place and then we can figure this out."

"What about my car?!"  
The man with a beautiful blue eyes gave a little pout which Dean found every cute.

"I'll call up one of my friends. They'll take it to the shop."   
Dean moved closer to the car, inspecting it just a little harder. That's when he noticed the brick in the backseat. Glass shards all over it. 

It must have come in from the windshield, he thought.

"What? I don't need your he-"

There was the ringing of a cell and it was coming from somewhere on Castiel..  
He quickly took it out of his back pocket and answered it.

"Hello?" He tried not to sound as angry as he really was.

"Yes, can we speak to a Castiel Novak?"  
It was a female voice. A familiar one.

"Yes. This is him. How can I help you?"

"Well. Meg Masters has woken up and you did say you were working with the FBI. She gave consent to a few questions."

Bingo. Yes. This was his chance.

"Thank you. I'll be there in about thirty minutes."

"Alright. Goodbye Mr. Novak."

Dean stared cautiously trying to read what that was all about. He studied the stupid grin on the Agent's face.

"What?" He questioned.

"Let's get going, Dean." Castiel gave Dean a slight pat before walking away towards literally nothing before stopping and turning back.

"Uh. can you take me to the hospital?"  
Castiel tried to act like he didn't just assume Dean was going to drive him to the hospital even though the man did offer to take him home.

"Hospital? Why?" 

Dean already knew why. 

"Just hurry up or I'll call someone."  
Castiel was becoming a bossy little bitch. Dean would love to get a hold of him. Let him know who really gave the orders.

"Alright, Alright, but I'm gonna need answers." 

"So who are we visiting?" Dean has tried to keep his mouth shut, but he only lasted about five minutes. Again, he knew who it was. It was Meg, but he couldn't help but ask again.

"Her name is Meg Masters. I found her unconscious in her home and now she's awake. I think she might give us a lead to the killer."

"And what if she doesn't help?"

Dean was testing the waters. 

"Then we'd be at a loss."

"What if she dies?"

Castiel turned to look at Dean with curious eyes, "Dies? What do you mean by that?"

"Well Benny's death is all over the news. Its said Cain or whoever that guy is killed him. The press was all over it. Didn't you see it? They all think the guy's targeting Meg next."

"WhAT?!"   
The cells in Castiel's brain worked to keep up with what just came out of Dean's mouth. 

"Yeah, its literally everywhere." 

Shit-wait. How did they find out already?Was it possible someone could have said something? But the others couldn't have been that stupid. Right?

"Are you sure?"

Dean looked over from the driver's seat and gave Castiel a slight glare. 

"Listen then. If you don't believe me."

Dean turned on the radio and there was a bit of static before a male and female voice came online.

"But do you think it's true, Will?"

"True? Well that we don't know for sure, but what we do know is that we aren't safe here. Parents are starting to worry for the safety of their children. People are asking questions."

"We all are, Will. There is a phsyco on the loose. Two people dead in a week. That't definitely not being taken lightly."

"Apparently the talk is that Meg Masters, the house maid is next. What do you think on that?"

"Honestly, Will, it could be any of us. Cain could be after any of us. Its only a matter of time before he gets us all." 

Dean shut off the radio, hiding his light smirk. "See what I'm saying? Its everywhere."

Castiel wasn't sure why he continued to argue, but he did.  
"But that doesn't prove that Meg could be next."

"Whatever you say, Agent."

The two men pulled into the lot and Castiel got off while Dean looked for a parking space.

Dean met him inside and Castiel walked up to the desk. It was the same female from a while ago.

"Meg Masters? What room is she in?"

The lady hesitated, her eyes looking over Dean before giving the information they needed.  
"Floor four, Room three-ten."

Castiel thanked her before they proceeded for the elevator.

It was a quick ride up and they found the room with ease. The door slightly open.

Castiel knocked first and when he heard the small, "Come in." he didn't Resist.

When the door was pushed open you could See Meg laying in a bed with her white hospital gown. She looked perfectly fine and even offered a smile at Castiel not noticing Dean yet.

"Hello, Ms. Masters. How are you feeling?"   
Casstiel smiled at the female.

"I'm feeling well, and you?"  
She watched the agent sit in a chair near her bed and waited for an answer.

"I'm great now that you're feeling better. I hope my friend doesn't bother you here while I ask you some questions?"

Castiel motioned for Dean and Meg smiled already ready for her introduction until she saw who it was.

Dean grinned at her, he studied her vulnerable body.

"Um. Can we do this more privately please, I wouldn't like him in here. Please."

Castiel noticed the change in atmosphere and wondered what could make her so nervous. He glanced over at Dean. "You can leave then." 

Meg watched Dean while he made his way out the room. Not sure if she was ready for this anymore.

"Sorry if he bothered y-"

"Why are you with that man?" She question with wide eyes. She whispered her question as well which confused Castiel.

"Pardon me?" 

"Do you know who he is?"   
She continued.

"Um yes, but he doesn't have anything to do with our questioning, Ms. Masters."

She glanced up at the door.

"I'm sorry." She nodded. 

Castiel wondered if she really was okay.

"Okay. Mrs. Masters. When was the last time you saw Benny?"

"Thur- I mean. Last night. I found him."

"Alright.. What exactly did you see?"

"I already told your partners what I saw."

"Yes, but you didn't tell me, so let's continue." Castiel stuided the woman. She seemed fragile and he certainly didn't want to make her feel intimidated. "What did you see last night?"

"I saw him laying on the floor... Or what pieces of his body were still intact. There was blood everywhere and it smelled horrible. I never thought a human could produce that much blood. I didn't know what else to do, so I called the police."

Castiel noticed how she continued to glance at the door. Fear imbedded in her eyes.

"Were there any animals in the house?"

"Animals? No animals."

Meg wanted to scream at this man. She wanted to tell this man he was in danger. He was doing it all wrong, and she wanted to tell them they would all die.

He said they'd all die.

"Meg. Are you alright, ma'am?"   
Castiel's question made her glance at him.   
Alright? There was nothing anywhere that said she was alright. It was fact that she remembered it like a movie implanted into her brain, but after a time like that. It was impossible to forget. Again, the memories flooded in.

"You see, beautiful. I need you." He brought her close. His tail stroking her face while his hand held her throat, crushing any oxygen she had.

"You're a monster." She was afraid and she made the mistake of letting a few tears flow down her face. It made him happy to see her like this.

"I'm more than a monster, much more." He hummed letting his face burry in her neck. This was disgusting. It made her shiver. She tried to fight, but his hold only became stronger.

He moaned slightly and it made her cry some more.

"You smell amazing, kind of makes me feel bad for what I should do to you..." he went into thinking for a few seconds then it clicked with a smirk, "Let's make a deal. I'll give you anything you want. Just for a small favor."

He loosened his grip and Meg's body seemed to function incorrectly. She hit the floor with the room spinning around her.

His tail stroked her cheek once more while he crouched infront of her.

"I'll give you what you want. If you promise me to keep Benny our little secret until Saturday." 

"I don't want anything from you!" She screamed at the thing in front of her and it seemed to only amuse him.

"Everyone wants something from me."  
He put a hand up to her forehead, a overwhelmed sense of pain flooding her inards. She motioned to scream again, but it didn't seem to work. The tears came in fast pools. 

He grinned, his eyes black and inhuman. 

"That's it. Who are they? Carla and Madison?" 

The names made her eyes widen in fear. 

"They probably taste as good as your little human brain can describe them." He licked his lips to mock her.   
"NO. Keep your filthy hands away from my children!" 

"OR WHAT?!" He moved his hand to her neck and squeezed making her wheeze and she wailed.

"What is a stupid little human like you going to do to me? I can take what I want, little girl. Your children are just another pair of names under my belt." He growled close to her face.

She didn't say anything. He was right. He was just right.

"I'll make you a deal. You keep Benny a secret. Make up a lie. On Saturday. You call them. Tell them you found him Dead. Then I'll come back. This for the safety of your children?"

He waited for his answer, a deep grin taunting his lips even though he knew the answer. 

"Deal." She muttered.

His grin only deepened and he forced his mouth onto hers. Planting a great kiss onto her lips. 

"Seal it with a kiss." He laughed in her face. 

"Why are you doing this?!" Meg asked quietly. 

"Well, beautiful, it's quite simple. You humans are... Your greedy. All of you. It's nothing person, but.." The demon paused and took in her light features. She was mortified, her Tight curls a mess. Her eyes had become red and her neck had a mark,"You're all going to die." He clicked his fingers and it was dark.

Then she had done as he ordered. She lied to the officials. She did it, she could be in peace now, at least she thought.

The next day. She was in her room. Ready to see her children. They had been spending the day with their father.

"Meg." She heard the voice behind her and her stomach dropped. No no no.  
The demon stood behind her, watching her with a small gaze.  
"W-what? What are you doing in my house? I did what you wanted. Leave me alone!" 

The demon laughed as if she was now the funniest person in the world.   
"You really think that? Oh. Poor you." He sighed sarcastically.  
"I can't have you knowing how I look, because you might just go and tell the people. Don't worry I'll make it quick."

"What?! NO. I NEED MY KIDS. I CAN'T LEAVE THEM WITH HIM. please! Please don't hurt me." 

"What are you on about?!" He questioned.   
"He'll hurt them if I'm not there. My kids need me." 

"Don't worry about it. I'll take care of your husband too.." He advanced on her and placed two fingers up to her face. Out like a light.

Then there were footsteps. Shit shit.

"Meg? Hello? I asked if you were alright?" Castiel watched her with those eyes and she felt a sob hit the back of her throat.   
She had to be okay.

"Yes. Im sorry. Where were we?" Even though she tried hard, the small shake in her voice was visible.

Castiel pursed his lips not knowing if he should call it quits. 

He figured they'd continue until she wanted to stop, but the knocking of the door made them look.

It was a doctor, male.

"Agent, may I speak to you outside?" The man seemed mildly confused with a clipboard in hand. 

Castiel nodded and excused himself from the woman.

"Is there a problem?" Castiel asked once they were outside. 

The doctor glanced down at his board, "You were the one who brought her in, is that right.. Um. Castiel?" He asked looking up at Castiel for confirmation.

"Yes."

"According to you, you found her unconscious in her bedroom floor with a bottle of empty pills indicating she swallowed them, yes?" 

Castiel nodded. "Yes. That's what i found."

"Well.." The doctor locked eyes with Castiel. "Our tests and studies confirm she is perfectly fine, as if she had only been asleep."

Castiel opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. He tried again, and the same thing happened. 

"W-wait. That's- but she had those pills. I saw the bottle in her hand." 

The doctor hesitated, "Mr. Novak. At any moment did you ever see her take the pills?" 

"No, I didn't. Like I said, I found her already unconscious."

"Then there is no proof she took them. Her system is fine and she's perfectly healthy." 

"That's impossible." 

"I don't know what else to say Mr. Novak, but those are the results."

Castiel stood quietly for a second. "Did you already ask her about it?"

"No, I will now though."

The doctor passed Castiel back into the room and the agent followed, wanting some answers of his own. 

"Hello, Mrs. Masters."

Meg furrowed her brow at the way she was addressed. "Its not Mrs. It's Ms."

"Your record says you're married." 

"Not divorced yet, but definitely not together."

"Oh my apologies then, but I'll get to the point. Mr. Novak says he found you passed out in your bedroom with a bottle of pills. Did you happen to take these said pills?"

Meg paused. Not sure what to answer. 

"No, i didn't." 

"Then why does Mr. N-"

"Because...- because- I don't know. He's not lying, but-"  
She began to sob. Full crying.

"He's going to kill me! I'm next! Please don't let him kill me!" Meg lunged at the doctor who was closer, taking hold of his uniform. I HAVE KIDS! I DID IT FOR THEM! DONT LET HIM HURT THEM PLEASE! I CANT-"   
The doctor injected Meg with a small syringe.   
NO! DONT. I CAN'T SLEEP! DON'T- PLea-"  
She fell forward, the doctor catching her.  
He laid her back down and turned to Castiel.  
"I only dosed her a bit. She'll wake up later. For now you should go home. We are sorry for the inconvenience."

Castiel nodded and left the room.

He walked into the elevator and he didn't really pay any attention to what ws happening in front of him. More thoughts of Meg. He's seen crazy, but she wasn't crazy, she was terrified. She was drowning in fear.

"Cas! Hellooo!" Dean waved his arm in front of the agent. 

"What?!" 

"Woah. Calm down. Are you alright? Ive been talking to you for about a minute." 

"Yes. I was just thinking. She was actually scared. She was screaming and said something about a him. About her children. What if they aren't safe? Maybe she is next..?"

Dean bit back the grin that begged to make an appearance, "I wouldn't worry about them."


	10. Chapter 10

(Agent P.O.V)

"Are you sure?" Castiel began to squint at Charlie like she'd explode.

"Yes! I'm sure. I made the call. You've asked me the same question for the last ten minutes!" She snapped and Castiel was already ready to snap back.

"Well I don't know. The last time I told you to call me. It never happened. I find it unprofessional." 

Charlie glanced over at the man who was still squinting. She rolled her eyes, "I am sorry. That was an accident. It won't happen again." 

"It doesn't matter. DID YOU MAKE THE-"

"YES! YES I MADE THE CALL!" She grit out through her teeth.

"Call them now. I want to make sure." 

"Boss. Im sure she called." Hannah tried to reason, but Castiel was past understanding.

"Call.Them." 

"ALRIGHT. I'LL CALL THEM AGAIN!" 

Charlie sighed and picked up the phone beside her. Punching in some digits before the phone began to ring.

They had all been sitting in their room. Trying to figure out what this man was going to do next. Castiel had made Dean drive him there after the hospital. 

Castiel had given Charlie the great task of calling in someone to give Meg the protection she needed. If she was the next victim, Castiel needed her safe when he couldn't be there. 

A female picked up and Castiel listened intently while Charlie spoke.

"Hey, sorry to bother you, Lucy, but have they arrived to the hospital? For Meg." 

"Oh yes! Charlie. They just arrived. Don't worry about a thing." Charlie raised an eyebrow at her boss before hanging up.

"You see?! I did the call. They're there." 

"Great. Good job." Castiel smiled. 

"Now onto important conversation. Did you find anything on that Animal DNA in Benny's blood?" 

"Sadly no. Nothing matches. It doesn't make sense. If Benny didn't have animals of any sort. How can this DNA suddenly appear?" Hannah sat back in her chair.   
Everyone was already drained. It was currently two in the morning. 

"This whole case seems like a puzzle. And we haven't even placed piece number one." Hannah did have a point, "And with bodies dropping at this rate we might never crack this guy." 

"Did Meg Say anything to help? " Charlie pitched in, but honestly not really.

"No. She had just told me the same as you, but she was acting strange. She glanced at the door quite often. It seemed odd. "

"Well I'd be terrified if everyone pressured me into thinking I was the next target for a fucking mental man." Hannah shrugged.  
"Not to mention after she saw Benny's home. Sheesh. That's traumatized."

"Well get this." Charlie announced, turning her computer for the others to see. "She lied about her working days." 

Castiel's eyebrows raised in interest.

"Explain."

"I was able to look at her contract and all that with Benny. She actually works Tuesdays, and this is interesting. Thursdays and Sundays."

"So she-" 

"Exactly. She worked the day Benny was assumed to die."

"Why would she lie about it?" Hannah asked a bit confused.

"Who knows. Maybe she's our guy." 

"Doubt it. Our killer's a man. It wouldn't make sense." 

"Well there's a reason why she's lying. Maybe it's a two person job??" 

"What- ok this is a long shot but," Hannah paused. "What if she knows the killer. Maybe she saw him in the act? He could have forced her to keep quiet??"

"Well its not impossible. It would actually explain why she would kept quiet." 

"What about her family? Isn't she married with two kids? If people are correct about her and all that. Aren't they in danger as well?" 

"That's another thing. She was yelling about her children."

"Should we send someone to keep eye on her husband?"

"No, I'll do it. We've already got them on Meg."

"Aren't you tired? Its nearly three." Hannah seemed concerned over him, but Castiel shrugged.

"It's No problem. Get me the address. We can't risk anyone else."

Charlie began to type into her computer again before taking a piece of paper and writing down what he needed.

Castiel took the sheet from her. 

"Well meetings over then. You two get some rest and tomorrow we'll set up a meeting with Meg." 

"Yes, sir."

"Charlie. Also. May I borrow your car?" 

Charlie nodded, "I still don't get what happened to yours?"

"You and me both." 

Charlie tossed the keys and Castiel was off.

\--•••--

Sitting outside someone's home at three in the morning wasn't much of a Problem. In Castiel's opinion, sending someone to come and watch the place was too much. 

It would only cause problems if it turned out their assumptions were wrong. 

The agent was currently parked across the street from the home. 

It was nothing special. An easy two story home that was cream colored on the outside. It had no fence for protection, but there was a few wide stretched bushes and trees scattered around. 

Interesting enough, a man had emerged from inside the house. 

Charlie had sent him all the details he needed beforehand. The man was Luke Masters. He was sitting now, sitting on the the front steps to the home. A blue sweater and some jeans with a cigarette in his mouth. 

Castiel watched the man with interest  
There weren't any specific details Castiel could see. Considering the man was only barely illuminated by the street light.   
He dragged out the cigarette for a while and had first come out about five minutes after Castiel arrived. 

The area around the home didn't seem too dangerous either. Not many cars were parked, six from what Castiel could tell. 

After about twenty minutes, Luke stood and put out his cigarette, stepping into his house. 

The view was perfect from there. Castiel had easy access to both sides of the home, and the entire front. 

It was quite boring for the most part, the hum of the lights were his only company at this point.

It was four in the morning when the action happened. Castiel could have missed it if he hadn't been looking.

His eyes caught onto a quick figure that moved with ease from the house to the left and over to Luke's yard. This person disappeared in a small part where the light didn't touch.

Castiel watched with fasination. Waiting for the mystery guy to make another appearance.   
It felt like hours, but he did come out again.

Quick. He moved onto the front of the house and attempted to look in through the front windows, it didn't really work, considering the curtains had been pulled.

The man was easily around six feet. He was wearing a hood with some black jeans to match. His hands were also covered with gloves, to leave no prints, Castiel assumed. Smart. 

The figure moved again, the left side of the house, still in Castiel's view.   
Castiel could have laughed. What could this person be thinking? Was it Cain? His blood began to move quicker. This could be it. This could be the moment he catches the famous killer.

Wait-What?! The man seemed to have raised a window from the side and quickly climbed into the home.

Shit shit. 

Castiel took what he needed. A flashlight and his gun before following the man's steps.

The window was open and led into the living room, Castiel followed in and was quiet to land.  

It was dark. Incredibly dark and the man didn't seem to have anything on him. How would he see? 

Castiel shone the flashlight around the area and everything seemed normal. He heard a light creak above him and made it quick for the stairs. His adrenaline was running through him.

He took it back. This man wasn't a smart guy. If Castiel was a murderer, he would at least wait a while longer before deciding to attack someone else. This guy only waited two days. That wasn't really smart with so many people out to look for him. 

Castiel was now on the second floor. There were four doors. All of them shut, what a game. He held the urge to roll his eyes. 

Castiel made for the first door, an empty room. 

On the second, there was movement from inside, Hushed voices to be exact. Castiel took a small breath before turning the nob and pushing the door open and there were two bed across from each other.  
Castiel could have sworn there were noises coming from inside this room. He glanced around the room and noticed the closest door which was open slightly. 

Ready for anything he approached and a pair of eyes watched him. His flash light showed two children. 

And he quickly put away his gun before opening the door wider. 

"Hello, Are you two alright?" He squat down to their level. It was two little girls From the profile Castiel had seen, one was Carla, (10) and the other other Madison (13) 

The little girls nodded. "Who are you?" Madison questioned holding onto her sister.   
"My name is Castiel. I'm here to help you guys." Castiel smiled and the girls seemed to change mood. 

Castiel took out his cell before calling up Charlie, the little girls watching him. 

"Hello?" The redhead's groggy voice came through his ear. 

"Charlie. Someone's inside the house. Come with Hannah."

"Shit! Cassie. Are you alright? Where are you?" Charlie was way more awake now, moving coming from her end. 

"I'm ok. I'm with the daughters. I'm going to keep looking."

"WHAT?! NO! ARE YOU CRAZY? DON'T DO THAT ON YOUR OWN. YOU COULD GET HURT. The man's DANGEROUS."

"Goodbye, Charlie." Castiel clicked off. 

"Did he come in here at all?" Castiel asked. 

"Yes. He told us he'd keep us safe."

"What? Whatever- Did you see his face at all?" 

"No, but we saw a-"

"Shut up Carla. We didn't see anything." Madison glared at her sister.

Castiel looked over at Carla, "What did you see, Carla?"

Carla looked at her sister, before Castiel, "He had black eyes.. And, and he had a tail." 

Castiel tried not to radiate any signs of disbelief but a tail?! "What kind of tail?"

"A long thin one." 

Castiel nodded, "I believe you. Where is your father?"

"The last door." Madison said. 

Castiel reassured them it was going to be alright, "Help is coming."

He brought his gun back out before leaving their room and shutting the door behind him. 

The made his way to the door, but the closer he got, the worse the rotten egg smell got. 

Once he got to the door, the smell made him gag by the force. 

Castiel's light blinked a few times before going off. Shit. 

He shook it a few times, but it didn't work on his accord.   
"Stupid flashlight never works when I need it to."  
Castiel growled before putting it away. 

He moved. Opening the door, and it hit him harder than anything else. The smell of something dying filled his nose and it triggered a few gags. His eyes watered and this was a bad time, but holy fucking shit.   
It took Castiel back to the time he found Gabriel passed out in a pile of his own vomit in the bathroom. He had guessed Gabriel had rushed in here after an imature act of drinking too much, but Gabriel's vomit made it everywhere except the toilet. 

He adjusted himself and squint through the dark, soon noticing the man Sitting on the bed, Luke.   
His eyes were blown wide with pure fear and he seemed to stare right into Castiel's soul, expect he wasn't.

It didn't take long for the agent to understand the situation, and it only confirmed his theory when the door behind him had shut. 

"Oh fuck me."

Castiel turned quickly, pointing his gun at-

Nobody? There was nobody there. What? He stared at the wooden door a whole lot confused and Turned back when Luke seemed to have made some sort of animal in distress noise.

Now it wasn't just Luke. There was a man standing behind him.   
Both hands on Luke's shoulders.

Castiel had his gun pointed right at the man who he still couldn't see.

"Step away from the man." Castiel warned quietly.   
Something emerged from behind the man, a- ok wait. Was Castiel seeing shit? Was it the lack of sleep? There was no way- that. 

A- a tail. That was a fucking tail. A thin, but yet long tail that bent behind the man. So Carla wasn't lying? Jeez. 

The man raised his hand to Luke's forehead and Luke seemed to fall back into him.   
The outline pushed the man onto the bed before walking over to the agent.

"I said stop." Castiel wasn't feeling at slightly confident now. His heart rate increased rapidly as the man didn't stop his walk over to him. 

A reasonable thing to do was move, but Castiel couldn't. He couldn't move a single limb. He was stuck there and again, worst fucking time on the planet. 

He eyes followed with the man as he approached.

The outline raised a hand up to reach Castiel's face, the agent closing his eyes. As it was the only thing he could do. 

"You should be scared. Good for you." The man's voice seemed off. There was something about it. It sounded like his voice was constantly being rubbed on sand paper. 

Castiel felt the hand move down to his neck, taking hold and squeezing. His eyes snapped open and he outstreched his arms, trying to find something to hold, but only found himself being lifted. 

He was losing air and he was losing it fast. The gun he found protection with had fallen to the floor. 

The man seemed to squeeze harder with every second and Castiel wailed. 

"I warned you." The outline spoke, but Castiel continued his fight. 

There was a fist to face contact. The man's fist colliding with Castiel's left side. 

"I told you." 

Castiel tried to kick, but his body was beginning to feel a sense of numbness snd his eyes were teary again. 

"You didn't listen." The voice began to fade. Castiel wasn't a genius. He couldn't see who the guy was, but it made him laugh. His voice coming out with a crack.   
"Screw you." He kicked. 

There was a fist in his stomach and god knows how many more, until he had began to bleed. He could taste it in his mouth. The metallic taste he knew so well. He was going to die.   
I'm going to die. I'm going to die.   
He assured himself as the familiar black spots filled the side of his eyes.   
He felt himself being brought closer. 

Chocolate and rain.   
He smells like Chocolate and Rain.


	11. Chapter 11

"There's my car. "  
Charlie had called Hannah immediately after talking to Castiel. 

After Hannah, she went on to dial Bobby and Kevin. 

Hannah parked the car right behind Charlie's and the red head jumped out, making a run for the front door. 

"Charlie! Bobby told us to wait for them. It could be dangerous!"

Charlie Rolled her eyes at the Brunette.   
"Yeah? And Cassie could Be in Danger. HE COULD BE DEAD! It took us about twenty minutes just to arrive."

The brunette was definitely hesitating. 

"Okay, fine. You stay out here and wait for Bobby. I'm going inside."

Charlie tried the door, but frowned when it didn't open. 

"Locked?" Hannah asked, almost teasing. 

"Yeah, whatever. I don't need it open."

She used her elbow to smash the small window on the door. Her hand made it's way inside, unlocking it and finally the door pushed inwarldy with a small sigh. 

"I'm too smart for this." She grinned up at the brunette. 

"Yeah yeah. Hurry then."

"Hannah. If you helped instead of complaing. This could be much easier." The redhead motioned inside with her flashlight. 

"Okay, fine. But if we get into trouble. It's your head, Bradbury. "

"Yeah, ok. I'll check upstairs. You watch down here."

Charlie parted up the steps with her flashlight and gun. 

"Castiel?! Are you here?" She tried the doors and found the girls in the second room. 

"Carla and Madison right? I'm Castiel's partner. Are you two alright?"  
Charlie smiled at the two girls. 

"We heard some yelling." Carla asked, her eyes red from probably crying. 

"Don't worry about it. We're going to get you out now, okay?"  
Charlie motioned for the girls to follow and they did. 

"Hannah's downstairs. She'll keep you guys safe for now." The girls nodded, walking out of sight. 

Charlie continued her way down to the next door, finding nothing, but a plain bed. 

The last door was open, and please, Castiel better be ok. 

Charlie made a quick appearance in the room, shining her light and finding red words on the far wall and Castiel laying on the ground. 

She flipped the switch, catching a quick glance of the words. 

"Thanks for the present."

She grit her teeth in order to stay calm. 

She put away her things and turned to her boss, disappointed not to have found the killer, she quickly rushed to his aid. 

"HANNAH!! GET UP HERE." Charlie screamed loud enough for the brunette to hear. 

She checked for a pulse, thankfully it was there.   
"Shit, Castiel. I told you to wait." She sighed angrily. Castiel's face was pale, bruised and his right eye swollen. His bottom lip was cut and his body almost seemed lifeless. It was truly a concerning sight. 

Hannah seemed to be taking too long. 

"JESUS CHRIST HANNAH. WE NEED AN AMBULANCE!!" 

Bobby came into the room, taking a look at the words himself before kneeling beside Castiel's body, "Don't worry, Charlie. The medics will be here in about five minutes."

"I told him it was dangerous, Bobby. I told him."

"You really believe that was going to stop him? You know Castiel. He'll be fine. He always is."

"We're dealing with someone bad, Bobby, and I mean really bad."

"It's what we do Charlie, but right now we need to make sure Castiel gets to the hospital safely."

"Did Hannah find Luke?" 

Bobby shook his head, "No. He must have already taken him."

"Son of a bitch."

\---••---

Castiel woke up, gasping as the oxygen filled his lungs. 

His heart began to accelerate, remembering what had happened before he had been knocked out. 

The panic slowly decreased as he realized he was in a hospital room. He fell back onto the soft mattress and sighed with content. 

I'm not dead. Thank god. 

The door creaked open making Castiel sit up with curiosity. Bobby walked in with a man who Castiel assumed worked there. 

"Sir, I ask you to please be patient. There is no telling when Mr. Novak will wake up."   
The statement made shivers run down his back. 

The two men didn't seem to notice him sitting in utter confusion. 

"The boy's practically Family. I'll be damned if you think that I'll take that as an answer!"

Bobby and the doctor guy both seemed to grow irritated with each other. 

"What are you guys talking about? I'm right here." Castiel rolled his eyes at how stupid they were being. 

Neither of them turned to look at him, but why not? Castiel was right there. 

"I don't know what else to tell you sir. Eight of his ribs are completely shattered and his left lung was punctured. There was a lot of internal bleeding. I'm surprised to see him still alive."

Castiel raised an eyebrow. "I'm fine. See?"

Castiel motioned to himself, frowning when he got no answer. 

The doctor gave Bobby a pitty look and left him alone with Castiel. 

An expression masked everything else. An expression Castiel had never seen before. 

It was pain. There was pain written all over his face as he took a seat beside Castiel. 

"Boy, why didn't you just listen to Charlie."  
Bobby glared at the spot Castiel would have been laying at. Castiel followed his gaze and almost jumped right off the bed. 

He stared at his pale figure laying unconsciously in the bed. 

"We wouldn't be in this mess if you'd been careful." Bobby scolled. Castiel's blood seemed to freeze as he stared at himself. 

That didn't make sense. How was he looking at himself.   
Unless- unless he was-  
"No.." He breathed, turning back to Bobby. 

"Bobby. Bobby. I'm right here." Castiel tried to take hold of him, but his hand seemed to go right through the man. 

Castiel began to panic. He quickly rushed out of bed, almost falling. 

"No- no. I'm not- Bobby please." Castiel's voice cracked. 

His eyes began to water. 

He made an attempt for the open door, but stopped when Charlie stood in front of him. Her eyes were past him and directed at Bobby. 

"Charlie. CHARLIE I'M HERE." he waved his hands in front of the redhead, but she seemed unfazed by it. 

"Bobby.." Charlie walked past Castiel and over to the man. Castiel felt so many things. Hurt was definitely one of them. 

Castiel's inards flamed with anger.

"I'M RIGHT HERE!!"

There was no reaction from the two. 

"They can't hear you. . " There was a laugh. 

Castiel peeked out the door to see a figure standing on the far end of the hall. Dressed in all black. 

It motioned with it's Hand for Castiel to follow as it turned and walked out of sight. 

Castiel looked back at the redhead and Bobby before running after the guy. 

He followed the man, avoiding all the workers in an attempt not to bump into them. Even if they couldn't feel him or see him.

"WAIT!!" Castiel followed him into a room. 

There was a sudden rush of fear at how dark it was in what he'd walked into was. 

"H-hello?" He asked, his body stayed pressed against the door, it seemed safer. 

There was a flash of light which blinded him for nearly a second. 

"What the fuck?." He muttered, throwing his hands up to cover wherever the bright light was coming from. 

It stopped and he was able to quickly adjust. 

He-he wait. 

"No, no." He tried for the door, but of course. It was gone. It was just wall. 

"What took you so long? Are you cheating on ME?!"

The voice felt like someone had stabbed him through the chest with an icicle. 

"What? No, Alistar. I-"

"You were what, whore?! What were you doing that was so busy? It's nearly two in the morning." 

There was a loud smack that made Castiel flinch. He mustered everything in him that had begged him not to turn around. 

He watched the scene unfold. 

Castiel saw himself on the floor, head dipped and his left hand placed on his cheek. He knew this memory. 

"I WAS AT WORK!"Castiel yelled back. His hand was still pressed on his Redding left cheek. They were in the middle or Alistair's livingroom. 

"YOU'RE A FUCKING LIAR, BABE."   
Alistair picked Castiel up by the collar of his shirt and shook him a little.   
"Oh I'm sorry. Did that hurt? Let me help."  
Alistar's fist drove into Castiel's stomach.   
Once. Twice. 

"FIGHT BACK! WHY AREN'T YOU FIGHTING BACK?!" A tight coil in Castiel's gut was forming. 

Why was this happening?! Why THIS?! 

"Now I'm going to ask you one more time, babe. Who are you fucking behind my back?"   
Alistar had given up the fist to gut punching and was now holding Castiel by the throat. 

"I'M NOT FUCKING ANYBODY, ALISTAR!"

"YOU'RE A FUCKING LIAR!!!" Alistar's voice boomed through the room and his fist collided with Castiel's face. 

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!!" Castiel screamed, his body subconsciously moving forward as he jumped at the man, but like everything else. He only went through the man and landed on the other side. 

Castiel began to sob. He sobbed into his fists as he had no other choice but to watch himself take the beating. 

"STOP IT!" He cried out through streams of tears. "WHY AREN'T YOU FIGHTING BACK?!! YOU'RE A COWARD!" He yelled at himself. 

Alistar let Castiel drop to the floor and used his shirt to wipe off Castiel's blood from his fist. 

"Now hopefully you'll learn. You stupid bitch."

He kicked Castiel once before disappearing  down the hall. 

Castiel cradled himself.  
He watched himself try to get back up, but with the blood on his face it was difficult to see. 

They both cried together and it felt horrible. The one person Castiel was truly afraid of. 

"I'm so sorry." Castiel muttered.   
"I'm so stupid and weak. You couldn't even fight him."

Castiel was so caught up in the moment he completly dismissed the footsteps stopping in front of him. 

"Now.. That's not a pretty sight, is it?"

The intteruption was so sudden it made him retract fast like if someone had lit up a fire beside him. 

He was in a cold room. It was dark . There was light coming from some here. 

"Oh- no. Are you scared?" 

There was a dark shadow crouching beside him. Red eyes. Deep red eyes and White, Perfectly white teeth that formed into a smile. 

When Castiel failed to deliver a response it moved closer wiping away the tears in Castiel's eyes that were still flowing. 

"Eyes as pretty as yours don't deserve to be producing such sad tears. I could feel your dispair from a hundred miles away."

It's head tilted to the side slightly. His voice seemed to have an odd tone. It sounds like when your nose gets clogged when you get sick. It was kind of silly, but yet there was a sense of power and safety hidden behind it. 

The thing stood and Castiel watched it pace around for a second.   
A long tail following behind him. 

"He should have told me how pretty you were. Well wow. You're fucking sexy, but he didn't tell me that." 

"Who?" Castiel found himself actually speaking and it seemed to even surprise whatever it was. 

It raised and eyebrow "So the pretty cute human speaks?" 

"Who? Who told you about me.. What are you? Why am I here? Are you going to hurt me? What's your-"

"Woah woah. Calm down there, pretty lips. I may be a powerful being, but please one question at time."

"What's your name?"

The thing watched Castiel with a sort of look that offended Castiel in a way. It's mouth flipped up into another smile. 

"My name?" It squat down to Castiel's level.  
He poked Castiel's forehead a few times, making Castiel angry.   
"Stop it! Just tell me your name."

"Ohh you're a little fighter, aren't you?"

"Name! Name now." 

"Alright, alright. My name's too complex for a human like you to pronounce so imstead of wasting time trying you can call me De."

"De?" 

"Yes, De."

"Ok.. So what are you then?"

De went into thinking for a second. 

"I'm the king of Hell." 

Castiel paused before letting out a laugh. 

"Ok. Seriously what are you?"

De frowned down at him. "Why are you laughing? You aren't afraid of me?"

"Oh...You're serious?"

"Duh. Why wouldn't I be telling you the truth?"  
"Well, you don't look scary for the King of Hell."

De laughed this time. 

"You think this is my true form? I take many forms. My true form is too.. Twisted for a human like you. I don't want you clawing your eyes out. So it's best this way."

"That makes sense. Now why am I here?"

The demon flashed a small grin, showing off it's sharp teeth.. 

"I need to protect you."

"What?"

"I want to apologize for that earlier. I um. I didn't mean to flash you such a bad memory."  
De rubbed the back of his neck. There was a venomous tone behind it. 

"THAT WAS YOU?! YOU'RE REALLY FUCKED UP. Mr.King Of Hell."

Castiel was up on his feet and he began to walk away. It was like an abyss. It went on forever. 

"Wait. I'm not done."  
De popped up in front of Castiel making him scream. 

"oh my god. I-"

"You don't have any other choice in the long run. I need to protect you, because-"

"Protect me? I don't need you to protect m-"

"SHH! You humans have serious interruption issues." De held up a hand so Castiel would let him finish. 

"As I was saying. Sometimes things happen. You were at the wrong place. At the wrong time. Now there's people or be clearer, my demons looking for you. Which is why. I'm here to help. You're hot and I don't want you hurt more than ur physical body already is. So nothing will change in your life.. For the most part."

"But you aren't real. This is my head isn't it? You're just a hallucination and wouldn't the king of hell have better things to do than watch a human like me?"

"Yeah, but there's something about you. Which I'm figuring out what it is, but you're different, that's why they're looking for you and I'm not a hallucination, so you're gonna wake up and continue your life. Deal ok? Ok!"

"Wha-" Castiel didn't have a chance to argue. 

De snapped his fingers together making a weird sensation fall over Castiel. His body seemed to have a mind of its own and he felt himself fall foward. 

 

"There's my car. "  
Charlie had called Hannah immediately after talking to Castiel. 

After Hannah, she went on to dial Bobby and Kevin. 

Hannah parked the car right behind Charlie's and the red head jumped out, making a run for the front door. 

"Charlie! Bobby told us to wait for them. It could be dangerous!"

Charlie Rolled her eyes at the Brunette.   
"Yeah? And Cassie could Be in Danger. HE COULD BE DEAD! It took us about twenty minutes just to arrive."

The brunette was definitely hesitating. 

"Okay, fine. You stay out here and wait for Bobby. I'm going inside."

Charlie tried the door, but frowned when it didn't open. 

"Locked?" Hannah asked, almost teasing. 

"Yeah, whatever. I don't need it open."

She used her elbow to smash the small window on the door. Her hand made it's way inside, unlocking it and finally the door pushed inwarldy with a small sigh. 

"I'm too smart for this." She grinned up at the brunette. 

"Yeah yeah. Hurry then."

"Hannah. If you helped instead of complaing. This could be much easier." The redhead motioned inside with her flashlight. 

"Okay, fine. But if we get into trouble. It's your head, Bradbury. "

"Yeah, ok. I'll check upstairs. You watch down here."

Charlie parted up the steps with her flashlight and gun. 

"Castiel?! Are you here?" She tried the doors and found the girls in the second room. 

"Carla and Madison right? I'm Castiel's partner. Are you two alright?"  
Charlie smiled at the two girls. 

"We heard some yelling." Carla asked, her eyes red from probably crying. 

"Don't worry about it. We're going to get you out now, okay?"  
Charlie motioned for the girls to follow and they did. 

"Hannah's downstairs. She'll keep you guys safe for now." The girls nodded, walking out of sight. 

Charlie continued her way down to the next door, finding nothing, but a plain bed. 

The last door was open, and please, Castiel better be ok. 

Charlie made a quick appearance in the room, shining her light and finding red words on the far wall and Castiel laying on the ground. 

She flipped the switch, catching a quick glance of the words. 

"Thanks for the present."

She grit her teeth in order to stay calm. 

She put away her things and turned to her boss, disappointed not to have found the killer, she quickly rushed to his aid. 

"HANNAH!! GET UP HERE." Charlie screamed loud enough for the brunette to hear. 

She checked for a pulse, thankfully it was there.   
"Shit, Castiel. I told you to wait." She sighed angrily. Castiel's face was pale, bruised and his right eye swollen. His bottom lip was cut and his body almost seemed lifeless. It was truly a concerning sight. 

Hannah seemed to be taking too long. 

"JESUS CHRIST HANNAH. WE NEED AN AMBULANCE!!" 

Bobby came into the room, taking a look at the words himself before kneeling beside Castiel's body, "Don't worry, Charlie. The medics will be here in about five minutes."

"I told him it was dangerous, Bobby. I told him."

"You really believe that was going to stop him? You know Castiel. He'll be fine. He always is."

"We're dealing with someone bad, Bobby, and I mean really bad."

"It's what we do Charlie, but right now we need to make sure Castiel gets to the hospital safely."

"Did Hannah find Luke?" 

Bobby shook his head, "No. He must have already taken him."

"Son of a bitch."

\---••---

Castiel woke up, gasping as the oxygen filled his lungs. 

His heart began to accelerate, remembering what had happened before he had been knocked out. 

The panic slowly decreased as he realized he was in a hospital room. He fell back onto the soft mattress and sighed with content. 

I'm not dead. Thank god. 

The door creaked open making Castiel sit up with curiosity. Bobby walked in with a man who Castiel assumed worked there. 

"Sir, I ask you to please be patient. There is no telling when Mr. Novak will wake up."   
The statement made shivers run down his back. 

The two men didn't seem to notice him sitting in utter confusion. 

"The boy's practically Family. I'll be damned if you think that I'll take that as an answer!"

Bobby and the doctor guy both seemed to grow irritated with each other. 

"What are you guys talking about? I'm right here." Castiel rolled his eyes at how stupid they were being. 

Neither of them turned to look at him, but why not? Castiel was right there. 

"I don't know what else to tell you sir. Eight of his ribs are completely shattered and his left lung was punctured. There was a lot of internal bleeding. I'm surprised to see him still alive."

Castiel raised an eyebrow. "I'm fine. See?"

Castiel motioned to himself, frowning when he got no answer. 

The doctor gave Bobby a pitty look and left him alone with Castiel. 

An expression masked everything else. An expression Castiel had never seen before. 

It was pain. There was pain written all over his face as he took a seat beside Castiel. 

"Boy, why didn't you just listen to Charlie."  
Bobby glared at the spot Castiel would have been laying at. Castiel followed his gaze and almost jumped right off the bed. 

He stared at his pale figure laying unconsciously in the bed. 

"We wouldn't be in this mess if you'd been careful." Bobby scolled. Castiel's blood seemed to freeze as he stared at himself. 

That didn't make sense. How was he looking at himself.   
Unless- unless he was-  
"No.." He breathed, turning back to Bobby. 

"Bobby. Bobby. I'm right here." Castiel tried to take hold of him, but his hand seemed to go right through the man. 

Castiel began to panic. He quickly rushed out of bed, almost falling. 

"No- no. I'm not- Bobby please." Castiel's voice cracked. 

His eyes began to water. 

He made an attempt for the open door, but stopped when Charlie stood in front of him. Her eyes were past him and directed at Bobby. 

"Charlie. CHARLIE I'M HERE." he waved his hands in front of the redhead, but she seemed unfazed by it. 

"Bobby.." Charlie walked past Castiel and over to the man. Castiel felt so many things. Hurt was definitely one of them. 

Castiel's inards flamed with anger.

"I'M RIGHT HERE!!"

There was no reaction from the two. 

"They can't hear you. . " There was a laugh. 

Castiel peeked out the door to see a figure standing on the far end of the hall. Dressed in all black. 

It motioned with it's Hand for Castiel to follow as it turned and walked out of sight. 

Castiel looked back at the redhead and Bobby before running after the guy. 

He followed the man, avoiding all the workers in an attempt not to bump into them. Even if they couldn't feel him or see him.

"WAIT!!" Castiel followed him into a room. 

There was a sudden rush of fear at how dark it was in what he'd walked into was. 

"H-hello?" He asked, his body stayed pressed against the door, it seemed safer. 

There was a flash of light which blinded him for nearly a second. 

"What the fuck?." He muttered, throwing his hands up to cover wherever the bright light was coming from. 

It stopped and he was able to quickly adjust. 

He-he wait. 

"No, no." He tried for the door, but of course. It was gone. It was just wall. 

"What took you so long? Are you cheating on ME?!"

The voice felt like someone had stabbed him through the chest with an icicle. 

"What? No, Alistar. I-"

"You were what, whore?! What were you doing that was so busy? It's nearly two in the morning." 

There was a loud smack that made Castiel flinch. He mustered everything in him that had begged him not to turn around. 

He watched the scene unfold. 

Castiel saw himself on the floor, head dipped and his left hand placed on his cheek. He knew this memory. 

"I WAS AT WORK!"Castiel yelled back. His hand was still pressed on his Redding left cheek. They were in the middle or Alistair's livingroom. 

"YOU'RE A FUCKING LIAR, BABE."   
Alistair picked Castiel up by the collar of his shirt and shook him a little.   
"Oh I'm sorry. Did that hurt? Let me help."  
Alistar's fist drove into Castiel's stomach.   
Once. Twice. 

"FIGHT BACK! WHY AREN'T YOU FIGHTING BACK?!" A tight coil in Castiel's gut was forming. 

Why was this happening?! Why THIS?! 

"Now I'm going to ask you one more time, babe. Who are you fucking behind my back?"   
Alistar had given up the fist to gut punching and was now holding Castiel by the throat. 

"I'M NOT FUCKING ANYBODY, ALISTAR!"

"YOU'RE A FUCKING LIAR!!!" Alistar's voice boomed through the room and his fist collided with Castiel's face. 

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!!" Castiel screamed, his body subconsciously moving forward as he jumped at the man, but like everything else. He only went through the man and landed on the other side. 

Castiel began to sob. He sobbed into his fists as he had no other choice but to watch himself take the beating. 

"STOP IT!" He cried out through streams of tears. "WHY AREN'T YOU FIGHTING BACK?!! YOU'RE A COWARD!" He yelled at himself. 

Alistar let Castiel drop to the floor and used his shirt to wipe off Castiel's blood from his fist. 

"Now hopefully you'll learn. You stupid bitch."

He kicked Castiel once before disappearing  down the hall. 

Castiel cradled himself.  
He watched himself try to get back up, but with the blood on his face it was difficult to see. 

They both cried together and it felt horrible. The one person Castiel was truly afraid of. 

"I'm so sorry." Castiel muttered.   
"I'm so stupid and weak. You couldn't even fight him."

Castiel was so caught up in the moment he completly dismissed the footsteps stopping in front of him. 

"Now.. That's not a pretty sight, is it?"

The intteruption was so sudden it made him retract fast like if someone had lit up a fire beside him. 

He was in a cold room. It was dark . There was light coming from some here. 

"Oh- no. Are you scared?" 

There was a dark shadow crouching beside him. Red eyes. Deep red eyes and White, Perfectly white teeth that formed into a smile. 

When Castiel failed to deliver a response it moved closer wiping away the tears in Castiel's eyes that were still flowing. 

"Eyes as pretty as yours don't deserve to be producing such sad tears. I could feel your dispair from a hundred miles away."

It's head tilted to the side slightly. His voice seemed to have an odd tone. It sounds like when your nose gets clogged when you get sick. It was kind of silly, but yet there was a sense of power and safety hidden behind it. 

The thing stood and Castiel watched it pace around for a second.   
A long tail following behind him. 

"He should have told me how pretty you were. Well wow. You're fucking sexy, but he didn't tell me that." 

"Who?" Castiel found himself actually speaking and it seemed to even surprise whatever it was. 

It raised and eyebrow "So the pretty cute human speaks?" 

"Who? Who told you about me.. What are you? Why am I here? Are you going to hurt me? What's your-"

"Woah woah. Calm down there, pretty lips. I may be a powerful being, but please one question at time."

"What's your name?"

The thing watched Castiel with a sort of look that offended Castiel in a way. It's mouth flipped up into another smile. 

"My name?" It squat down to Castiel's level.  
He poked Castiel's forehead a few times, making Castiel angry.   
"Stop it! Just tell me your name."

"Ohh you're a little fighter, aren't you?"

"Name! Name now." 

"Alright, alright. My name's too complex for a human like you to pronounce so imstead of wasting time trying you can call me De."

"De?" 

"Yes, De."

"Ok.. So what are you then?"

De went into thinking for a second. 

"I'm the king of Hell." 

Castiel paused before letting out a laugh. 

"Ok. Seriously what are you?"

De frowned down at him. "Why are you laughing? You aren't afraid of me?"

"Oh...You're serious?"

"Duh. Why wouldn't I be telling you the truth?"  
"Well, you don't look scary for the King of Hell."

De laughed this time. 

"You think this is my true form? I take many forms. My true form is too.. Twisted for a human like you. I don't want you clawing your eyes out. So it's best this way."

"That makes sense. Now why am I here?"

The demon flashed a small grin, showing off it's sharp teeth.. 

"I need to protect you."

"What?"

"I want to apologize for that earlier. I um. I didn't mean to flash you such a bad memory."  
De rubbed the back of his neck. There was a venomous tone behind it. 

"THAT WAS YOU?! YOU'RE REALLY FUCKED UP. Mr.King Of Hell."

Castiel was up on his feet and he began to walk away. It was like an abyss. It went on forever. 

"Wait. I'm not done."  
De popped up in front of Castiel making him scream. 

"oh my god. I-"

"You don't have any other choice in the long run. I need to protect you, because-"

"Protect me? I don't need you to protect m-"

"SHH! You humans have serious interruption issues." De held up a hand so Castiel would let him finish. 

"As I was saying. Sometimes things happen. You were at the wrong place. At the wrong time. Now there's people or be clearer, my demons looking for you. Which is why. I'm here to help. You're hot and I don't want you hurt more than ur physical body already is. So nothing will change in your life.. For the most part."

"But you aren't real. This is my head isn't it? You're just a hallucination and wouldn't the king of hell have better things to do than watch a human like me?"

"Yeah, but there's something about you. Which I'm figuring out what it is, but you're different, that's why they're looking for you and I'm not a hallucination, so you're gonna wake up and continue your life. Deal ok? Ok!"

"Wha-" Castiel didn't have a chance to argue. 

De snapped his fingers together making a weird sensation fall over Castiel. His body seemed to have a mind of its own and he felt himself fall foward. 

 

"There's my car. "  
Charlie had called Hannah immediately after talking to Castiel. 

After Hannah, she went on to dial Bobby and Kevin. 

Hannah parked the car right behind Charlie's and the red head jumped out, making a run for the front door. 

"Charlie! Bobby told us to wait for them. It could be dangerous!"

Charlie Rolled her eyes at the Brunette.   
"Yeah? And Cassie could Be in Danger. HE COULD BE DEAD! It took us about twenty minutes just to arrive."

The brunette was definitely hesitating. 

"Okay, fine. You stay out here and wait for Bobby. I'm going inside."

Charlie tried the door, but frowned when it didn't open. 

"Locked?" Hannah asked, almost teasing. 

"Yeah, whatever. I don't need it open."

She used her elbow to smash the small window on the door. Her hand made it's way inside, unlocking it and finally the door pushed inwarldy with a small sigh. 

"I'm too smart for this." She grinned up at the brunette. 

"Yeah yeah. Hurry then."

"Hannah. If you helped instead of complaing. This could be much easier." The redhead motioned inside with her flashlight. 

"Okay, fine. But if we get into trouble. It's your head, Bradbury. "

"Yeah, ok. I'll check upstairs. You watch down here."

Charlie parted up the steps with her flashlight and gun. 

"Castiel?! Are you here?" She tried the doors and found the girls in the second room. 

"Carla and Madison right? I'm Castiel's partner. Are you two alright?"  
Charlie smiled at the two girls. 

"We heard some yelling." Carla asked, her eyes red from probably crying. 

"Don't worry about it. We're going to get you out now, okay?"  
Charlie motioned for the girls to follow and they did. 

"Hannah's downstairs. She'll keep you guys safe for now." The girls nodded, walking out of sight. 

Charlie continued her way down to the next door, finding nothing, but a plain bed. 

The last door was open, and please, Castiel better be ok. 

Charlie made a quick appearance in the room, shining her light and finding red words on the far wall and Castiel laying on the ground. 

She flipped the switch, catching a quick glance of the words. 

"Thanks for the present."

She grit her teeth in order to stay calm. 

She put away her things and turned to her boss, disappointed not to have found the killer, she quickly rushed to his aid. 

"HANNAH!! GET UP HERE." Charlie screamed loud enough for the brunette to hear. 

She checked for a pulse, thankfully it was there.   
"Shit, Castiel. I told you to wait." She sighed angrily. Castiel's face was pale, bruised and his right eye swollen. His bottom lip was cut and his body almost seemed lifeless. It was truly a concerning sight. 

Hannah seemed to be taking too long. 

"JESUS CHRIST HANNAH. WE NEED AN AMBULANCE!!" 

Bobby came into the room, taking a look at the words himself before kneeling beside Castiel's body, "Don't worry, Charlie. The medics will be here in about five minutes."

"I told him it was dangerous, Bobby. I told him."

"You really believe that was going to stop him? You know Castiel. He'll be fine. He always is."

"We're dealing with someone bad, Bobby, and I mean really bad."

"It's what we do Charlie, but right now we need to make sure Castiel gets to the hospital safely."

"Did Hannah find Luke?" 

Bobby shook his head, "No. He must have already taken him."

"Son of a bitch."

\---••---

Castiel woke up, gasping as the oxygen filled his lungs. 

His heart began to accelerate, remembering what had happened before he had been knocked out. 

The panic slowly decreased as he realized he was in a hospital room. He fell back onto the soft mattress and sighed with content. 

I'm not dead. Thank god. 

The door creaked open making Castiel sit up with curiosity. Bobby walked in with a man who Castiel assumed worked there. 

"Sir, I ask you to please be patient. There is no telling when Mr. Novak will wake up."   
The statement made shivers run down his back. 

The two men didn't seem to notice him sitting in utter confusion. 

"The boy's practically Family. I'll be damned if you think that I'll take that as an answer!"

Bobby and the doctor guy both seemed to grow irritated with each other. 

"What are you guys talking about? I'm right here." Castiel rolled his eyes at how stupid they were being. 

Neither of them turned to look at him, but why not? Castiel was right there. 

"I don't know what else to tell you sir. Eight of his ribs are completely shattered and his left lung was punctured. There was a lot of internal bleeding. I'm surprised to see him still alive."

Castiel raised an eyebrow. "I'm fine. See?"

Castiel motioned to himself, frowning when he got no answer. 

The doctor gave Bobby a pitty look and left him alone with Castiel. 

An expression masked everything else. An expression Castiel had never seen before. 

It was pain. There was pain written all over his face as he took a seat beside Castiel. 

"Boy, why didn't you just listen to Charlie."  
Bobby glared at the spot Castiel would have been laying at. Castiel followed his gaze and almost jumped right off the bed. 

He stared at his pale figure laying unconsciously in the bed. 

"We wouldn't be in this mess if you'd been careful." Bobby scolled. Castiel's blood seemed to freeze as he stared at himself. 

That didn't make sense. How was he looking at himself.   
Unless- unless he was-  
"No.." He breathed, turning back to Bobby. 

"Bobby. Bobby. I'm right here." Castiel tried to take hold of him, but his hand seemed to go right through the man. 

Castiel began to panic. He quickly rushed out of bed, almost falling. 

"No- no. I'm not- Bobby please." Castiel's voice cracked. 

His eyes began to water. 

He made an attempt for the open door, but stopped when Charlie stood in front of him. Her eyes were past him and directed at Bobby. 

"Charlie. CHARLIE I'M HERE." he waved his hands in front of the redhead, but she seemed unfazed by it. 

"Bobby.." Charlie walked past Castiel and over to the man. Castiel felt so many things. Hurt was definitely one of them. 

Castiel's inards flamed with anger.

"I'M RIGHT HERE!!"

There was no reaction from the two. 

"They can't hear you. . " There was a laugh. 

Castiel peeked out the door to see a figure standing on the far end of the hall. Dressed in all black. 

It motioned with it's Hand for Castiel to follow as it turned and walked out of sight. 

Castiel looked back at the redhead and Bobby before running after the guy. 

He followed the man, avoiding all the workers in an attempt not to bump into them. Even if they couldn't feel him or see him.

"WAIT!!" Castiel followed him into a room. 

There was a sudden rush of fear at how dark it was in what he'd walked into was. 

"H-hello?" He asked, his body stayed pressed against the door, it seemed safer. 

There was a flash of light which blinded him for nearly a second. 

"What the fuck?." He muttered, throwing his hands up to cover wherever the bright light was coming from. 

It stopped and he was able to quickly adjust. 

He-he wait. 

"No, no." He tried for the door, but of course. It was gone. It was just wall. 

"What took you so long? Are you cheating on ME?!"

The voice felt like someone had stabbed him through the chest with an icicle. 

"What? No, Alistar. I-"

"You were what, whore?! What were you doing that was so busy? It's nearly two in the morning." 

There was a loud smack that made Castiel flinch. He mustered everything in him that had begged him not to turn around. 

He watched the scene unfold. 

Castiel saw himself on the floor, head dipped and his left hand placed on his cheek. He knew this memory. 

"I WAS AT WORK!"Castiel yelled back. His hand was still pressed on his Redding left cheek. They were in the middle or Alistair's livingroom. 

"YOU'RE A FUCKING LIAR, BABE."   
Alistair picked Castiel up by the collar of his shirt and shook him a little.   
"Oh I'm sorry. Did that hurt? Let me help."  
Alistar's fist drove into Castiel's stomach.   
Once. Twice. 

"FIGHT BACK! WHY AREN'T YOU FIGHTING BACK?!" A tight coil in Castiel's gut was forming. 

Why was this happening?! Why THIS?! 

"Now I'm going to ask you one more time, babe. Who are you fucking behind my back?"   
Alistar had given up the fist to gut punching and was now holding Castiel by the throat. 

"I'M NOT FUCKING ANYBODY, ALISTAR!"

"YOU'RE A FUCKING LIAR!!!" Alistar's voice boomed through the room and his fist collided with Castiel's face. 

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!!" Castiel screamed, his body subconsciously moving forward as he jumped at the man, but like everything else. He only went through the man and landed on the other side. 

Castiel began to sob. He sobbed into his fists as he had no other choice but to watch himself take the beating. 

"STOP IT!" He cried out through streams of tears. "WHY AREN'T YOU FIGHTING BACK?!! YOU'RE A COWARD!" He yelled at himself. 

Alistar let Castiel drop to the floor and used his shirt to wipe off Castiel's blood from his fist. 

"Now hopefully you'll learn. You stupid bitch."

He kicked Castiel once before disappearing  down the hall. 

Castiel cradled himself.  
He watched himself try to get back up, but with the blood on his face it was difficult to see. 

They both cried together and it felt horrible. The one person Castiel was truly afraid of. 

"I'm so sorry." Castiel muttered.   
"I'm so stupid and weak. You couldn't even fight him."

Castiel was so caught up in the moment he completly dismissed the footsteps stopping in front of him. 

"Now.. That's not a pretty sight, is it?"

The intteruption was so sudden it made him retract fast like if someone had lit up a fire beside him. 

He was in a cold room. It was dark . There was light coming from some here. 

"Oh- no. Are you scared?" 

There was a dark shadow crouching beside him. Red eyes. Deep red eyes and White, Perfectly white teeth that formed into a smile. 

When Castiel failed to deliver a response it moved closer wiping away the tears in Castiel's eyes that were still flowing. 

"Eyes as pretty as yours don't deserve to be producing such sad tears. I could feel your dispair from a hundred miles away."

It's head tilted to the side slightly. His voice seemed to have an odd tone. It sounds like when your nose gets clogged when you get sick. It was kind of silly, but yet there was a sense of power and safety hidden behind it. 

The thing stood and Castiel watched it pace around for a second.   
A long tail following behind him. 

"He should have told me how pretty you were. Well wow. You're fucking sexy, but he didn't tell me that." 

"Who?" Castiel found himself actually speaking and it seemed to even surprise whatever it was. 

It raised and eyebrow "So the pretty cute human speaks?" 

"Who? Who told you about me.. What are you? Why am I here? Are you going to hurt me? What's your-"

"Woah woah. Calm down there, pretty lips. I may be a powerful being, but please one question at time."

"What's your name?"

The thing watched Castiel with a sort of look that offended Castiel in a way. It's mouth flipped up into another smile. 

"My name?" It squat down to Castiel's level.  
He poked Castiel's forehead a few times, making Castiel angry.   
"Stop it! Just tell me your name."

"Ohh you're a little fighter, aren't you?"

"Name! Name now." 

"Alright, alright. My name's too complex for a human like you to pronounce so imstead of wasting time trying you can call me De."

"De?" 

"Yes, De."

"Ok.. So what are you then?"

De went into thinking for a second. 

"I'm the king of Hell." 

Castiel paused before letting out a laugh. 

"Ok. Seriously what are you?"

De frowned down at him. "Why are you laughing? You aren't afraid of me?"

"Oh...You're serious?"

"Duh. Why wouldn't I be telling you the truth?"  
"Well, you don't look scary for the King of Hell."

De laughed this time. 

"You think this is my true form? I take many forms. My true form is too.. Twisted for a human like you. I don't want you clawing your eyes out. So it's best this way."

"That makes sense. Now why am I here?"

The demon flashed a small grin, showing off it's sharp teeth.. 

"I need to protect you."

"What?"

"I want to apologize for that earlier. I um. I didn't mean to flash you such a bad memory."  
De rubbed the back of his neck. There was a venomous tone behind it. 

"THAT WAS YOU?! YOU'RE REALLY FUCKED UP. Mr.King Of Hell."

Castiel was up on his feet and he began to walk away. It was like an abyss. It went on forever. 

"Wait. I'm not done."  
De popped up in front of Castiel making him scream. 

"oh my god. I-"

"You don't have any other choice in the long run. I need to protect you, because-"

"Protect me? I don't need you to protect m-"

"SHH! You humans have serious interruption issues." De held up a hand so Castiel would let him finish. 

"As I was saying. Sometimes things happen. You were at the wrong place. At the wrong time. Now there's people or be clearer, my demons looking for you. Which is why. I'm here to help. You're hot and I don't want you hurt more than ur physical body already is. So nothing will change in your life.. For the most part."

"But you aren't real. This is my head isn't it? You're just a hallucination and wouldn't the king of hell have better things to do than watch a human like me?"

"Yeah, but there's something about you. Which I'm figuring out what it is, but you're different, that's why they're looking for you and I'm not a hallucination, so you're gonna wake up and continue your life. Deal ok? Ok!"

"Wha-" Castiel didn't have a chance to argue. 

De snapped his fingers together making a weird sensation fall over Castiel. His body seemed to have a mind of its own and he felt himself fall foward.


	12. Chapter 12

((Two days After De)) 

\----

"I threw a wish in the well"

There was a soft voice humming somewhere. Castiel felt too tired to listen to so he tried to drift back into his sleep. 

"Don't ask me I'll never tell   
I looked to you as it fell  
And now you're in my way"

The voice seemed to get louder. And it made Castiel frown.   
"Shut up." He muttered at whatever it was. 

"I'd trade my soul for a wish  
Pennies and dimes for a kiss  
I wasn't looking for this  
But now you're in my way"

Now it was there. It was as clear as a polished diamond.   
"I said SHUT UP." Castiel yelled, using the pillow to cover his ears. 

Then it hit him, he was in the hospital.   
He jolted up, but almost let out a cry when a shock of pain fumed his insides. 

He lay back down immediately and groaned to himself. 

"Your stare was holding  
Ripped jeans, skin was showin'  
Hot night, wind was blowin'  
Where you think you're going baby?"

Castiel was confused. There was nobody in the white room other than him, where was the noise coming from? Who the fuck was singing Call Me Maybe at this hour?? 

"HEY, I JUST MET YOU AND THIS IS CRAZY  
BUT HERE'S MY NUMBER, SO CALL ME MAYBE  
IT'S HARD TO LOOK RIGHT AT YOU BABY  
BUT HERE'S MY NUMBER, SO CALL ME MAYBE  
HEY I JUST MET YOU AND THIS IS CRAZY  
BUT HERE'S MY NUMBER, SO CALL ME MAYBE!!"

The sudden Screaming in his head made him jump. 

"I SAID SHUT UP!!" He rolled to his side, taking the half full glass of water in his hand and chugging the rest. 

"Oh! You're awake. Mr. Novak. Thank god!"

The male doctor.. He looked vaguely familiar smiled At Castiel. 

"How long have I been out?"

"Um. About A week."

"WHAT? A WEEK?? HO-"

"AND ALL THE OTHER BOYS TRY TO CHASE ME  
BUT HERE'S MY NUMBER, SO CALL ME MAYBE!!"

"STOP. MAKE IT STOP!"  
Castiel hissed and the male looked at him with a hint of Confusion. 

"Doctor. I think there's something wrong. I keep hearing this voice since I woke up."

The doctor raised an eyebrow. "A voice? And what does this voice say?" The man scribbled something on his clip board. 

"It's singing Call me Maybe."   
The doctor paused and glanced up at Castiel, "by Carly Rae Jepsen?"

"YES! EXACTLY." 

The doctor took out a small clear container with two small pills. A worried look on his face. 

"This should help."

Castiel took the pills and he felt a sudden tingly feeling.   
Everything seemed to numb around him. 

"Thank you, doctor." 

Castiel felt woozy, he collapsed on the pillows and sighed with content. 

\--TWO DAYS LATER--

The next time Castiel woke up it was morning, but the voice was gone. 

Thank the LORD. 

He pressed a small button on the table and in about a minute a nurse came in.   
She smiled at Castiel. 

"Hello, Mr. Novak. You're healing well. How can I help?"

"When will I go home?"

"Actually. Whenever youre ready."

"Well  now." He sat up, the pain was slightly numbed and the Nurse walked over to a cabinet, pulling out a clean pair of clothes.   
Sweats, a T-shirt, sneakers, socks, and a clean pair of boxers. 

"Thank you." He took the clothes and the nurse left him to his own duties. 

Castiel walked into the restroom, catching a glimpse of himself and he almost gasped outloud. 

He looked horrible. 

There was a purple bruise under his right eye, and his lip was split open. 

He removed his gown and noticed the bandage hugging around his ribs.   
He felt and winced at the pain it brought him. 

He also noticed the choke marks around his neck. It didn't hurt, but it was a reminder. 

He dressed slow and was almost excited to leave. He could go to work and finish was he'd started. 

After he was dressed he walked out to find a bag on his bed. Inside was all his clothes from that night. Washed and cleaned. 

He took the bag and headed out to the bottom floor. 

When he got to ground floor, the nurse he'd seen earlier stopped him. "Mr. Novak. Come back in three days to check the healing wounds. Please refrain from doing anything that can harm you."

She smiled at Castiel and went back to her work.   
Castiel shrugged and exited the building, finally getting a feel of what being outside felt like. It felt like he hadn't been out here for years. 

"Castiel!" Someone called from behind him and it made his smile. He knew exactly who it was. 

"Charlie!" He smiled, the red head took him into a bear hug, making Castiel wince. 

"Watch the wounds." He warned. Her hug became more delicate allowing him to hug back. 

They walked to her car, as she began to babble. "Everyone was so worried about you. Some thought you weren't going to wake up. It was so scary. I didn't want you to die. I knew you wouldn't. Your brothers called. They were worried too. Oh and they said they were coming and we told them you woke up, everyone is excited to see you ag-"

"My brothers?" 

"Interesting." 

"What's interesting?" Castiel asked Charlie. 

"What're you talking about?"

"Well you said interesting." 

"I-what? No."

"What ever. Anyways you were talking about my brothers? They're coming?"

"They are." 

"Oh god. That's not gonna end well."

"We'll they're worried."

"Yeah yeah." 

They made it to the car and Charlie babbled the entire way about unrelated topics. Castiel was able to block most of them. 

"Hey. Hey. This is about to get interesting are you listening?"

"Ye-"

There was a loud blare and It made Charlie's rambling stop. 

She connected her phone to the car's Bluetooth and it was Hannah. 

"Charlie. We got a call."

"A call? A call from who?"

"Mall security. Apparently when they opened up the mall this morning they found parts hanging from the ceiling. We're on our way there. Hurry and get over here." 

There was a click and Charlie glanced over at Castiel, "I'll get you home first and then I'll get to the mall. Since your still hurt."

Castiel frowned.   
"No, Charlie. I'm fine. Let's go."

The redhead paused, but eventually changed courses and began her way to the mall.

There was a low hum. Castiel couldn't quite understand where it was coming from. 

-

"What is he doing here?!" Bobby took Castiel by the arm. "Charlie, you know he isn't suppose to be here. I told you to take him Home."

Bobby glanced at Castiel with an angry glare. 

"Don't get mad at her. I told her to bring me. It's my case, Bobby. Get off my ass, I'm okay."

Castiel took back his arm, walking past Bobby and under the caution tape. 

"This is what got you hurt the first time. You aren't in any shape to be anywhere near a crime scene."

"I hear blah blah blah." Castiel was already walking away. 

Bobby rolled his eyes. "I like better when hes not awake."

"I CAN HEAR YOU, BOBBY."

"Idigit."

Castiel didn't know what to actually expect.   
Whatever it was. He definitely wasn't ready for this. 

Right in the center of the mall were limbs hanging from strings, attached to the celling. 

Another message. Of course, there's always another message. 

"Welcome back, Agent."

Castiel's jaw slacked. 

The parts were still dripping blood. A puddle forming on the floor. 

"My guess. These are fresh. Put there probably last night. Since the blood used for the words are already drying." Bobby shrugged. 

"But how did he know Castiel would be here to see the sign." Hannah asked. 

"Oh. That's a good question. Someone give her a medal."  
Sarcasam dripped from the statement, and Castiel knew that voice never really went away. 

"Oh my god I'm going insane."  
He muttered to himself. 

"I've always liked the weird ones. I'd still fuck you."

"Shut up. I don't need this right now."

"What? Who are you talking to?" Bobby placed a hand on Castiel's shoulder making him flinch. 

"Nobody, sorry."

There was a laugh. Deep inside his scull and Castiel knew he was the only one who could hear it. 

"Who do you think it is?"

"It's Luke. Don't give her the medal. I take it back. That was a dumb question."

"Probably Luke." Castiel pitched. 

"The head's missing."

"Luke's missing too. If the killer got him it'd only be resonable for it to be Luke."

"But usually the entire body's here. Cain doesn't keep any of his vic's parts. What if this isn't even him?"  
Hannah turned to Bobby, checking for his approval. 

"Oh my god.  Somebody shut this bitch up. Take away her whole rights."

"Shut the fuck up. Jesus Christ."

"Go home."

"What? No."

"It's not your decision."

Castiel felt a sharp pain in his chest, making him stumble back a little. 

"Castiel?" His team turned to look at him, all with questioning looks. 

Castiel felt himself falling. He was falling but he never really felt the collision considering he blacked out before he could feel anything. 

"Hey."   
Castiel felt a poke to his forehead. 

"Hey. Wake up. You humans sleep to much." 

He groaned, swating away whoever it was. 

"I'll start singing again."

"NO! NO SINGING." Castiel's eyes snapped open, they widened as he held back a scream. 

De was hovering over him, his red eyes burning into Castiel's soul. 

"Why do you look so scared?" He asked, his eyes filled with curiosity as he stared down at the agent. 

They were back in the dimly lit, cold room. 

"Um.. You're very close to me." Castiel whispered, his face probably flushing red. 

"Oh.. Oh. I forgot about you humans and personal space. Sorry."  
He smiled innocently as he moved away. He sat across Castiel. 

"Why are we back here? Again?"

"Hm.." The demon shrugged. "Can I say I really don't like that girl, Banana"

Castiel raised an eyebrow, a smirk on his face. "Banana? You mean Hannah? You don't even know her."

"Well no.. But I know what you know. You see.. That voice you're hearing.."

"It's you isn't it?" 

"Yes, but hey. Tell me I sing Great. You see me and Sammy always practiced. He was a-."

"Sammy?"

The demon stopped talking. 

"Yes.?"

"Who's Sammy?"

"Nobody important."

"Hm alright."

"Anyways. I know what you know. Basically I can enter your head whenever I can. It's very nice in here, but I'm getting tired and bored."

"Of what?"

"This game we're playing. You know.. I kill someone, your really bad team, might I add. Finds the body. It's a boring cycle."

Castiel's mouth opened and closed. Almost like the time when he found out Dean was his secret date. 

"You- wait. No. I- we. What??"

"It's okay. You can say it. Yes, I'm the killer you're so hell bent on finding."

"Hm ok." Castiel paused.   
"WAIT. SO YOU'RE CAIN AND YOU'RE JUST CRASHING IN MY HEAD? WHAT THE-"

"Ok no. Remember. I have many forms. You've met one of them, excluding this one. That's the guy you're looking for."

"What- So. I know you?"

"Exactly. I don't wanna ruin all the fun, you know? So you have to figure that out your self. When I figure out who you are I'll let you know. Oh wait. Did you like my present?"

"You're a sick freak. Did you know that?"

"Yeah and you should be worried, Novak."

The way he said Novak, turned a few gears in his head. It seemed so familiar. 

"I'll tell you who's next. I want to make this fun."

De waved his hand in the air, the image changing. 

It was Meg. She was strapped to a table and she was unconscious.

"I have pretty Ms. Meg here. Now you're already too late. She's going to die. At 5:00am she'll be dead. Now you find her by 3pm..."

Castiel studied the room. Faded walls. The table was polished. Maybe a wear house? A garage? His brain worked. 

"What if we don't?"

" It all comes in time, Agent. But you better get working, Mr. Novak. Time's ticking."

The demon clicked it's tounge, a smile purging it's lips. 

"Who's the next victim?!"

"It's in the the Head."

"What does that mean? That doesn't make any sense?"

The demon raised a finger up to his head.   
"All in the head."

He clapped his hands. 

Castiel woke up in his bed. Ginger laying beside him. 

He turned to check his clock. 

"4:59am"

((Two days After De)) 

\----

"I threw a wish in the well"

There was a soft voice humming somewhere. Castiel felt too tired to listen to so he tried to drift back into his sleep. 

"Don't ask me I'll never tell   
I looked to you as it fell  
And now you're in my way"

The voice seemed to get louder. And it made Castiel frown.   
"Shut up." He muttered at whatever it was. 

"I'd trade my soul for a wish  
Pennies and dimes for a kiss  
I wasn't looking for this  
But now you're in my way"

Now it was there. It was as clear as a polished diamond.   
"I said SHUT UP." Castiel yelled, using the pillow to cover his ears. 

Then it hit him, he was in the hospital.   
He jolted up, but almost let out a cry when a shock of pain fumed his insides. 

He lay back down immediately and groaned to himself. 

"Your stare was holding  
Ripped jeans, skin was showin'  
Hot night, wind was blowin'  
Where you think you're going baby?"

Castiel was confused. There was nobody in the white room other than him, where was the noise coming from? Who the fuck was singing Call Me Maybe at this hour?? 

"HEY, I JUST MET YOU AND THIS IS CRAZY  
BUT HERE'S MY NUMBER, SO CALL ME MAYBE  
IT'S HARD TO LOOK RIGHT AT YOU BABY  
BUT HERE'S MY NUMBER, SO CALL ME MAYBE  
HEY I JUST MET YOU AND THIS IS CRAZY  
BUT HERE'S MY NUMBER, SO CALL ME MAYBE!!"

The sudden Screaming in his head made him jump. 

"I SAID SHUT UP!!" He rolled to his side, taking the half full glass of water in his hand and chugging the rest. 

"Oh! You're awake. Mr. Novak. Thank god!"

The male doctor.. He looked vaguely familiar smiled At Castiel. 

"How long have I been out?"

"Um. About A week."

"WHAT? A WEEK?? HO-"

"AND ALL THE OTHER BOYS TRY TO CHASE ME  
BUT HERE'S MY NUMBER, SO CALL ME MAYBE!!"

"STOP. MAKE IT STOP!"  
Castiel hissed and the male looked at him with a hint of Confusion. 

"Doctor. I think there's something wrong. I keep hearing this voice since I woke up."

The doctor raised an eyebrow. "A voice? And what does this voice say?" The man scribbled something on his clip board. 

"It's singing Call me Maybe."   
The doctor paused and glanced up at Castiel, "by Carly Rae Jepsen?"

"YES! EXACTLY." 

The doctor took out a small clear container with two small pills. A worried look on his face. 

"This should help."

Castiel took the pills and he felt a sudden tingly feeling.   
Everything seemed to numb around him. 

"Thank you, doctor." 

Castiel felt woozy, he collapsed on the pillows and sighed with content. 

\--TWO DAYS LATER--

The next time Castiel woke up it was morning, but the voice was gone. 

Thank the LORD. 

He pressed a small button on the table and in about a minute a nurse came in.   
She smiled at Castiel. 

"Hello, Mr. Novak. You're healing well. How can I help?"

"When will I go home?"

"Actually. Whenever youre ready."

"Well  now." He sat up, the pain was slightly numbed and the Nurse walked over to a cabinet, pulling out a clean pair of clothes.   
Sweats, a T-shirt, sneakers, socks, and a clean pair of boxers. 

"Thank you." He took the clothes and the nurse left him to his own duties. 

Castiel walked into the restroom, catching a glimpse of himself and he almost gasped outloud. 

He looked horrible. 

There was a purple bruise under his right eye, and his lip was split open. 

He removed his gown and noticed the bandage hugging around his ribs.   
He felt and winced at the pain it brought him. 

He also noticed the choke marks around his neck. It didn't hurt, but it was a reminder. 

He dressed slow and was almost excited to leave. He could go to work and finish was he'd started. 

After he was dressed he walked out to find a bag on his bed. Inside was all his clothes from that night. Washed and cleaned. 

He took the bag and headed out to the bottom floor. 

When he got to ground floor, the nurse he'd seen earlier stopped him. "Mr. Novak. Come back in three days to check the healing wounds. Please refrain from doing anything that can harm you."

She smiled at Castiel and went back to her work.   
Castiel shrugged and exited the building, finally getting a feel of what being outside felt like. It felt like he hadn't been out here for years. 

"Castiel!" Someone called from behind him and it made his smile. He knew exactly who it was. 

"Charlie!" He smiled, the red head took him into a bear hug, making Castiel wince. 

"Watch the wounds." He warned. Her hug became more delicate allowing him to hug back. 

They walked to her car, as she began to babble. "Everyone was so worried about you. Some thought you weren't going to wake up. It was so scary. I didn't want you to die. I knew you wouldn't. Your brothers called. They were worried too. Oh and they said they were coming and we told them you woke up, everyone is excited to see you ag-"

"My brothers?" 

"Interesting." 

"What's interesting?" Castiel asked Charlie. 

"What're you talking about?"

"Well you said interesting." 

"I-what? No."

"What ever. Anyways you were talking about my brothers? They're coming?"

"They are." 

"Oh god. That's not gonna end well."

"We'll they're worried."

"Yeah yeah." 

They made it to the car and Charlie babbled the entire way about unrelated topics. Castiel was able to block most of them. 

"Hey. Hey. This is about to get interesting are you listening?"

"Ye-"

There was a loud blare and It made Charlie's rambling stop. 

She connected her phone to the car's Bluetooth and it was Hannah. 

"Charlie. We got a call."

"A call? A call from who?"

"Mall security. Apparently when they opened up the mall this morning they found parts hanging from the ceiling. We're on our way there. Hurry and get over here." 

There was a click and Charlie glanced over at Castiel, "I'll get you home first and then I'll get to the mall. Since your still hurt."

Castiel frowned.   
"No, Charlie. I'm fine. Let's go."

The redhead paused, but eventually changed courses and began her way to the mall.

There was a low hum. Castiel couldn't quite understand where it was coming from. 

-

"What is he doing here?!" Bobby took Castiel by the arm. "Charlie, you know he isn't suppose to be here. I told you to take him Home."

Bobby glanced at Castiel with an angry glare. 

"Don't get mad at her. I told her to bring me. It's my case, Bobby. Get off my ass, I'm okay."

Castiel took back his arm, walking past Bobby and under the caution tape. 

"This is what got you hurt the first time. You aren't in any shape to be anywhere near a crime scene."

"I hear blah blah blah." Castiel was already walking away. 

Bobby rolled his eyes. "I like better when hes not awake."

"I CAN HEAR YOU, BOBBY."

"Idigit."

Castiel didn't know what to actually expect.   
Whatever it was. He definitely wasn't ready for this. 

Right in the center of the mall were limbs hanging from strings, attached to the celling. 

Another message. Of course, there's always another message. 

"Welcome back, Agent."

Castiel's jaw slacked. 

The parts were still dripping blood. A puddle forming on the floor. 

"My guess. These are fresh. Put there probably last night. Since the blood used for the words are already drying." Bobby shrugged. 

"But how did he know Castiel would be here to see the sign." Hannah asked. 

"Oh. That's a good question. Someone give her a medal."  
Sarcasam dripped from the statement, and Castiel knew that voice never really went away. 

"Oh my god I'm going insane."  
He muttered to himself. 

"I've always liked the weird ones. I'd still fuck you."

"Shut up. I don't need this right now."

"What? Who are you talking to?" Bobby placed a hand on Castiel's shoulder making him flinch. 

"Nobody, sorry."

There was a laugh. Deep inside his scull and Castiel knew he was the only one who could hear it. 

"Who do you think it is?"

"It's Luke. Don't give her the medal. I take it back. That was a dumb question."

"Probably Luke." Castiel pitched. 

"The head's missing."

"Luke's missing too. If the killer got him it'd only be resonable for it to be Luke."

"But usually the entire body's here. Cain doesn't keep any of his vic's parts. What if this isn't even him?"  
Hannah turned to Bobby, checking for his approval. 

"Oh my god.  Somebody shut this bitch up. Take away her whole rights."

"Shut the fuck up. Jesus Christ."

"Go home."

"What? No."

"It's not your decision."

Castiel felt a sharp pain in his chest, making him stumble back a little. 

"Castiel?" His team turned to look at him, all with questioning looks. 

Castiel felt himself falling. He was falling but he never really felt the collision considering he blacked out before he could feel anything. 

"Hey."   
Castiel felt a poke to his forehead. 

"Hey. Wake up. You humans sleep to much." 

He groaned, swating away whoever it was. 

"I'll start singing again."

"NO! NO SINGING." Castiel's eyes snapped open, they widened as he held back a scream. 

De was hovering over him, his red eyes burning into Castiel's soul. 

"Why do you look so scared?" He asked, his eyes filled with curiosity as he stared down at the agent. 

They were back in the dimly lit, cold room. 

"Um.. You're very close to me." Castiel whispered, his face probably flushing red. 

"Oh.. Oh. I forgot about you humans and personal space. Sorry."  
He smiled innocently as he moved away. He sat across Castiel. 

"Why are we back here? Again?"

"Hm.." The demon shrugged. "Can I say I really don't like that girl, Banana"

Castiel raised an eyebrow, a smirk on his face. "Banana? You mean Hannah? You don't even know her."

"Well no.. But I know what you know. You see.. That voice you're hearing.."

"It's you isn't it?" 

"Yes, but hey. Tell me I sing Great. You see me and Sammy always practiced. He was a-."

"Sammy?"

The demon stopped talking. 

"Yes.?"

"Who's Sammy?"

"Nobody important."

"Hm alright."

"Anyways. I know what you know. Basically I can enter your head whenever I can. It's very nice in here, but I'm getting tired and bored."

"Of what?"

"This game we're playing. You know.. I kill someone, your really bad team, might I add. Finds the body. It's a boring cycle."

Castiel's mouth opened and closed. Almost like the time when he found out Dean was his secret date. 

"You- wait. No. I- we. What??"

"It's okay. You can say it. Yes, I'm the killer you're so hell bent on finding."

"Hm ok." Castiel paused.   
"WAIT. SO YOU'RE CAIN AND YOU'RE JUST CRASHING IN MY HEAD? WHAT THE-"

"Ok no. Remember. I have many forms. You've met one of them, excluding this one. That's the guy you're looking for."

"What- So. I know you?"

"Exactly. I don't wanna ruin all the fun, you know? So you have to figure that out your self. When I figure out who you are I'll let you know. Oh wait. Did you like my present?"

"You're a sick freak. Did you know that?"

"Yeah and you should be worried, Novak."

The way he said Novak, turned a few gears in his head. It seemed so familiar. 

"I'll tell you who's next. I want to make this fun."

De waved his hand in the air, the image changing. 

It was Meg. She was strapped to a table and she was unconscious.

"I have pretty Ms. Meg here. Now you're already too late. She's going to die. At 5:00am she'll be dead. Now you find her by 3pm..."

Castiel studied the room. Faded walls. The table was polished. Maybe a wear house? A garage? His brain worked. 

"What if we don't?"

" It all comes in time, Agent. But you better get working, Mr. Novak. Time's ticking."

The demon clicked it's tounge, a smile purging it's lips. 

"Who's the next victim?!"

"It's in the the Head."

"What does that mean? That doesn't make any sense?"

The demon raised a finger up to his head.   
"All in the head."

He clapped his hands. 

Castiel woke up in his bed. Ginger laying beside him. 

He turned to check his clock. 

"4:59am"


	13. Chapter 13

"Dammit, answer me Bobby." Castiel groaned, pacing around the room for another minute. 

It was now 7:30am and he'd been trying to contact Bobby for an hour. 

"I wouldn't worry too much. They'll figure it out eventually."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! I'VE GOT A KILLER'S VOICE IN MY HEAD WHO'S THE KING OF HELL?? OH AND I KNOW WHO HE IS, BUT I REALLY DON'T AND THEY DON'T ANSWER ME AND Just-"  
Castiel stopped mid walk and slid down to the floor. Sitting in the middle of the living room. He breathed. 

"Sounds like you've got a shitty life there."

Castiel let out a growl, as the call went to voicemail.   
He threw the phone away from him. "Yeah. Is it that obvious? How are you so calm about everything?"

"Because you're all just playing my game."

"Elaborate."

"This- Everything. It's all me. This is my game and you're all just little pieces I use to play it."

"Hm.ok. I don't care."

"You have an appointment with the doctor in an hour. I would get in the shower and head out."

Castiel sighed. He was right. The demon was right. 

He stood up and quickly got in the shower. 

He still had no car, neither did he know who did it.

He was ready by 8:10. His appointment at 8:30. It was nothing fancy, not at all. Just a T-shirt and some jeans. 

"You've got a nice ass Mr. Agent sir."

"Yeah, I would say the same thing, but Sadly I don't know who you are, of course, you could always tell me." 

"Don't act too smart on me."

"Hm. Well i feel uncomfortable that you tell me I have a nice ass, but yet you can't tell me who you are."

"Time. It's all on time."

"Yeah yeah."

There was a ring of Cas's phone and he ran to get it, not checking who it was, he answered it..

"Hello?! Bobby??" He took in breathes, pain beginning to fill his inards. 

There was a laugh.   
"No, not Bobby, sorry it wasn't him. Im sure you've got important news to tell him."

Castiel's heart seemed to ache slightly at the voice. It calmed him. He could listen to this man speak for years. 

"Hello, Dean. How are you?"  
Castiel found himself smiling. He sat, Ginger crawling onto his lap. 

"Mmm. I could ask you the same thing."

"I'm fine. Wounds are healing. I have an appointment today, in ten minutes actually, no ride."

"Ah perfect. I could take you."

"What? No you don't hav-"

"Too bad. I'll be there in two minutes. Plus I miss your face."

The line went dead and Castiel could feel his face heating up. 

The voice had seemed to disappear, which was literally the worst timing considering he had nobody to annoy him now. 

There was a knock at the door, exactly two minutes like he had said. It felt like years though. 

Castiel took his things and quickly opened the door, Dean stood with a small grin on his face. 

"Hello, Dean." Castiel tried to act like he knew what he was doing, but this all felt like a high school crush. 

"Hey, Cas. We should go?"

The agent nodded, they walked over to Dean's beautiful Chevy. Castiel had to say. In the few times he had seen it. It was definitely a sight. 

A polished '67 Impala. Castiel wasn't a geek on cars, but he knew about them from his brother, Gabriel. 

"I've never said this. But your car-"

"It's amazing I know." Dean gave Castiel a cocky smirk. 

"It just looks so nice."

"Hm. It was my dad's. He handed it down to me and I treat it like a very delicate woman. She's my baby."

"Never heard anyone nickname their car."

Dean turned to look at Cas with a small glare. Before turning on the engine. It started up with a roar. 

"Says the one with eight shattered ribs and a busted face, Mr. Agent."

Mr. Agent. That rolled so nice on his tounge. It gave Castiel Deja vu. 

"HEY! I saved you that one time. From that guy. Um. His name was-"

"Owen."

"YEAH! THAT GUY!"

Dean let out a chuckle. 

"Yeah. Owen isn't a bad guy. He isn't as tough either. All those tats are nothing. I mean the guy watches Dora for crying outloud."

Castiel paused. Making sure he heard Dean correctly. 

"Did you say he watches Dora? Like. Dora the Explorer?"

"Yeah! You know. Like She says 'Hola cómo estás?' And is all about Swiper no Swiping."

Dean realized his mistake and turned to look at Castiel who already had a smirk on his face. 

"Look- I don't-"

"I'm sure Owen watches Dora. But is he really the only one?"

"I DON'T WATCH DORA!"

"Are you sure?"

Dean narrowed his eyes on Castiel before turning on the radio. 

The song was. Ramble On By Led Zeppelin. Castiel would know. He's quite a fan. 

Dean's face seemed to light up with a knowing feeling. 

"OH HELL YEAH!" 

He turned up the volume until it was blasting through Castiel's ears. 

His head moved with the song. 

Ramble on  
And now's the time, the time is now  
To sing my song  
I'm goin' 'round the world, I got to find my girl  
On my way  
I've been this way ten years to the day  
Ramble on  
Gotta find the queen of all my dreams

Dean was now singing his heart out. Like nothing else mattered in this world but himself.   
Castiel loved it. He watched the way an actual smile seemed to crease his mouth with every word that came out through his lips.. 

He used the steering wheel like his own set of drums. His hands hitting it with every other word. 

It was beautiful. 

He was beautiful. 

Got no time for spreadin' roots  
The time has come to be gone  
And thoough our health we drank a thousand times  
It's time to ramble on

Dean really could sing. His voice was something Castiel considered poison to him. It overpowered any of his other thoughts. 

The Dora topic forgotten, Dean was going all the way. Bellowing out note after note. 

He turned to look at Castiel, their eyes locked for a good few seconds. 

I'm going 'round the world, I got to find my girl  
On my way  
I've been this way ten years to the day  
I gotta ramble on  
I gotta find the queen of all my dreams

His eyes moved back to the road. As he sang out the rest of the song. Either oblivious or not caring about the slow blush on Castiel's face. 

He finished it was pant.  The smile remaining for a good extra seconds. 

Dean moved the volume down to a low measure and the rest was quite. 

They pulled into the lot, Dean finding a parking lot quite fast. 

"You don't have to go with me, Dean. I can call Charlie or Hannah and they can pick me up."

Dean checked his watch. 

"I'm free till 3pm. So I'm all yours."

Dean's eyes lit with a burning fire that made Castiel's stomach knot. 

He nodded and they began their walk. 

Dean took Castiel's hand in his, making Castiel's cheeks flush as he intertwined their fingers before giving it a little squeeze. 

Castiel could definitely get used to it. 

They walked into the front Lobby, their locked hands definitely getting a good few stares by the few amount of disappointed ones. 

Castiel let go to greet the nurse, the loss of Dean's hand in his making him sigh. 

Again it was the same nurse from before. 

"Mr. Novak. I'm glad to see you've made it for your appointment. The doctor's actually ready to see you. Follow me."

They walked together down a hall and into a room. 

"Wait here." She smiled. 

Castiel sat on a chair and studied the posters on the wall about being healthy and what not. 

"You look bored."

The voice was back and it startled Castiel. 

"I was definitely getting used to the peace and quiet without you around."

"Aw Mr. Agent. That really hurts."

"Yeah yeah. Leave me alone."

"Who's Dean to you?"

The question was sudden. It felt like a question Castiel should already know the answer to. 

"Dean? I'm not sure. I mean we don't know much about each other but I actually like him. It feels like a crush you know? Well- actually wait. No. Why am I telling you this. Go away."

Dean smiled. Something he thought he'd never do again when it came to a human. 

He got a few stares. They probably wondered what he was smiling about. 

But that was between him and the voice In Castiel's head.

"Hello, Mr. Novak." A female walked into the room, her name tag read, "Rebecca M."

Her dark hair was slicked back into a perfect bun and she was wearing bright pink lip-gloss.

She gave Castiel a quick up down, "Castiel Novak?"

Castiel nodded," Yes, ma'am."

She motioned with her hand for Castiel to sit on the bed.

"I'm surprised, eight shattered ribs? How does that happen to a guy like you?"

"Fighting evil." Castiel shrugged making her chuckle.

"What so we have our own personal Batman protecting us or something?"

Castiel was the one to chuckle this time.

"Not even close. I'm barely able to care for myself. much, much less others."

Castiel removed his shirt. He could feel her eyes roam all over him.

It was when he least expected it. Her hands were on him. Practically wondering throughout his back.

"I'm sure you could do it."

Castiel didn't answer back. 

"I'm going to remove these now." she warned in which he nodded back.

She used scissors to cut some of the bandages off. She moved to stand in front him while she removed the rest of the cloth. 

She locked eyes with Castiel, a smile on her lips. Castiel could only smile back. 

"Go ahead and give her a big fucking kiss, why don't you?"

Castiel ignored the voice, gasping when he felt pressure on one of his healing wounds. 

"My apologies. Did that hurt?"

"No, just surprised me." Castiel nodded, assuring her it was alright to inspect.

her hands roamed his wounds, checking for infection, he assumed. yet, it was quite odd when her hands moved closer to his chest and farther from his wounds.

"Mr. Novak. I've got to say you've got soft skin."

Castiel smirked, "Thank you. I appreciate the compliment."

She nodded, going back to the 'inspection' 

"She's a slut. Do you have any idea how many dude's she's sucked off right there where you're sitting? Jesus Christ."

"Alright. I've got good news. You're good to go. The stitches are definitely doing their job. You won't need anymore bandages, but you have to be careful," Castiel felt her breathe fan close to his ear. "Don't want you to get hurt now, do we?"

Castiel nodded, "Of course."

He took his shirt and slipped it back on.

He quickly thanked her, watching her features change to disappointment.

"Thank you again." he smiled before walking off back to the front desk.

"I'm surprised you didn't just let her fuck you, Agent."

There was venom dripping from the voice, but Castiel ignored again. Just excited to get back with Dean. The green eyed man made him feel safe. 

"Thank you for coming! Have a nice day!"

Castiel looked towards the way in the direction of the waiting area, but there was no Dean.

He frowned and made his way outside. 

Castiel found Dean inside his car, arms crossed and literally the cutest fucking frown on his face. Castiel awed he scene. It was like when a little kid's parent says they can't have what they want.

Castiel walked closer, catching Dean's attention. The frown was masked with pure child anger mode. He followed Castiel's movement up until Castiel was inside the car in the passenger seat.

The anger was so noticeable that Castiel could choke on it.

"Are you alright? It looks like your mom didn't buy you the Dora toy you wanted." Castiel joked, trying to ease the mood, but it made Dean's frown crease deeper into his face.

"I heard that if you frown too hard, your face will end up stuck like that." 

"Why were you taking so long?"

"OH SO THE PRINCESS SPEAKS?!"

"It was nearly an Hour, Cas." Dean's frown turned into a pout and Castiel laughed.

"I don't get what you're so mad about."

Dean rolled his eyes.

"I got called in for work early. I'm going to drop you off at home."

Dean started up the car and Castiel felt his heart ache slightly. 

The car ride was not any better. Not single word from either of them until they arrived to Castiel's house.

"Thank you, Dean" Castiel tried to be polite.

"Anytime." Dean watched Castiel walk into his house, a doubtful look on his face. 

\---

Castiel had ginger sitting on his lap and a book in one hand. He had started it about four weeks ago, but considering the situation that had taken place. It had to wait.   
He wasn't really paying attention to it. Considering none of his team had gotten back to him and 3pm was way now long gone. The only option was to wait. 

It was 10pm when a knock at the door broke the silence of the house. Castiel brought the book down, his head turning to face the front door. 

He checked his watch. 

"That's strange. Who could it be?"

"Don't open the door."

Castiel frowned. Now? Really. After ignoring him since he left the hospital, now the voice was talking? 

"Why would I listen to you? You're a killer."

Castiel stood and made his way to the door. Careful on his feet. 

"Don't open it."

Castiel ignored the warning. He stood in front of the door. His hand on the knob as another knock shook the house. 

Castiel unlocked it. 

"DAMMIT, CAS DON'T OPEN THE DOOR!"

"Cas?" Castiel knew only one person called him that, but it was too late. 

The door was pushed open by who ever it was and it only took four seconds. 

Castiel stumbled back, but failed. His body hit the ground with a thud. A shock of pain coursed his system.  It caused him to gasp, holding onto his side.   
His eyes widened at the sight. 

He looked up to meet the person. His eyes widening at the sight. 

"Alistar?!" A feeling settled and the man's lips curled into a sick smile that made Castiel's stomach churn. 

"Hey, babe." He laughed. Dropping the beer bottle in his hand. It shattered on the ground. 

Castiel was up and about to face his very drunk intruder, turning his back for a second, one of his many mistakes. There was a great force to the back of his head. 

It made him tumble back to square one. The floor. 

"Where do you think you're going?"  
Castiel groaned slightly. His sight going fuzzy. 

Alistar picked him up by the shirt. 

"You're a stupid slut. You don't think I've seen you with that stupid guy?" Alistar drove a fist into Castiel's gut.. Holding him in place. It felt like Castiel's inards were about to explode. They couldn't take much to begin with. His wounds still sensitive. 

"You've really outdone yourself, Castiel. Now I'm going to put you back into place."  
Alistar brought Castiel close to him. 

Forcing his tongue into Castiel's mouth. Castiel could taste the liquor. He tried to push away, but it got him as far as another punch to the face. 

Alistar was about to deliver another when Castiel felt himself fall. His vision was filled with Tears and it only added onto the fuzziness. 

He felt paralyzed. He felt ashamed. He knew how to kick ass. He knew all the moves, but the only time he truly felt like a child was here. With Alistair. The only person who could truly set fear into his system.  
Castiel felt a kick. Right where he was vulnerable. It caused Castiel to let out a shriek of pure pain.   
He attempted to gasp for air, but it wasn't coming. 

He expected another, but it never came. 

Instead he watched a shadow throw Alistar into the wall. Pinning him there. A tail, exactly like De's. Exactly like the one he had seen that night. 

Alistar throwed a punch, the shadow dodging it with ease. 

"You fucking stupid little coward." The man spoke, driving a punch into Alistair's gut.   
Alistar doubled over, but the man only brought him back up to face him. 

"You think trying to rape someone is okay?"

"I WASN'T RAPING NOBODY!" Alistar angrily sneered. 

"No, but you were going to. How fucking dare you put your worthless little human hands on him?"

Castiel could recognize that voice. 

"How fucking dare you touch MY HUMAN?!"   
The man boomed. Driving Another punch, and another. Alistar began to spit blood. 

"What are you?!"

The man laughed. He laughed. Castiel was losing. He saw the black spots. 

"Doesn't matter. You hurt, Cas. Now I'm going to repay you. Except it going to be much worse." 

Thean laughed. Hitting Alistar in the face. Even after the he was already out. 

Black dots filled Castiel's sight. He felt a tang. Right in the heart. He did know. 

Dean. 

 

"Dammit, answer me Bobby." Castiel groaned, pacing around the room for another minute. 

It was now 7:30am and he'd been trying to contact Bobby for an hour. 

"I wouldn't worry too much. They'll figure it out eventually."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! I'VE GOT A KILLER'S VOICE IN MY HEAD WHO'S THE KING OF HELL?? OH AND I KNOW WHO HE IS, BUT I REALLY DON'T AND THEY DON'T ANSWER ME AND Just-"  
Castiel stopped mid walk and slid down to the floor. Sitting in the middle of the living room. He breathed. 

"Sounds like you've got a shitty life there."

Castiel let out a growl, as the call went to voicemail.   
He threw the phone away from him. "Yeah. Is it that obvious? How are you so calm about everything?"

"Because you're all just playing my game."

"Elaborate."

"This- Everything. It's all me. This is my game and you're all just little pieces I use to play it."

"Hm.ok. I don't care."

"You have an appointment with the doctor in an hour. I would get in the shower and head out."

Castiel sighed. He was right. The demon was right. 

He stood up and quickly got in the shower. 

He still had no car, neither did he know who did it.

He was ready by 8:10. His appointment at 8:30. It was nothing fancy, not at all. Just a T-shirt and some jeans. 

"You've got a nice ass Mr. Agent sir."

"Yeah, I would say the same thing, but Sadly I don't know who you are, of course, you could always tell me." 

"Don't act too smart on me."

"Hm. Well i feel uncomfortable that you tell me I have a nice ass, but yet you can't tell me who you are."

"Time. It's all on time."

"Yeah yeah."

There was a ring of Cas's phone and he ran to get it, not checking who it was, he answered it..

"Hello?! Bobby??" He took in breathes, pain beginning to fill his inards. 

There was a laugh.   
"No, not Bobby, sorry it wasn't him. Im sure you've got important news to tell him."

Castiel's heart seemed to ache slightly at the voice. It calmed him. He could listen to this man speak for years. 

"Hello, Dean. How are you?"  
Castiel found himself smiling. He sat, Ginger crawling onto his lap. 

"Mmm. I could ask you the same thing."

"I'm fine. Wounds are healing. I have an appointment today, in ten minutes actually, no ride."

"Ah perfect. I could take you."

"What? No you don't hav-"

"Too bad. I'll be there in two minutes. Plus I miss your face."

The line went dead and Castiel could feel his face heating up. 

The voice had seemed to disappear, which was literally the worst timing considering he had nobody to annoy him now. 

There was a knock at the door, exactly two minutes like he had said. It felt like years though. 

Castiel took his things and quickly opened the door, Dean stood with a small grin on his face. 

"Hello, Dean." Castiel tried to act like he knew what he was doing, but this all felt like a high school crush. 

"Hey, Cas. We should go?"

The agent nodded, they walked over to Dean's beautiful Chevy. Castiel had to say. In the few times he had seen it. It was definitely a sight. 

A polished '67 Impala. Castiel wasn't a geek on cars, but he knew about them from his brother, Gabriel. 

"I've never said this. But your car-"

"It's amazing I know." Dean gave Castiel a cocky smirk. 

"It just looks so nice."

"Hm. It was my dad's. He handed it down to me and I treat it like a very delicate woman. She's my baby."

"Never heard anyone nickname their car."

Dean turned to look at Cas with a small glare. Before turning on the engine. It started up with a roar. 

"Says the one with eight shattered ribs and a busted face, Mr. Agent."

Mr. Agent. That rolled so nice on his tounge. It gave Castiel Deja vu. 

"HEY! I saved you that one time. From that guy. Um. His name was-"

"Owen."

"YEAH! THAT GUY!"

Dean let out a chuckle. 

"Yeah. Owen isn't a bad guy. He isn't as tough either. All those tats are nothing. I mean the guy watches Dora for crying outloud."

Castiel paused. Making sure he heard Dean correctly. 

"Did you say he watches Dora? Like. Dora the Explorer?"

"Yeah! You know. Like She says 'Hola cómo estás?' And is all about Swiper no Swiping."

Dean realized his mistake and turned to look at Castiel who already had a smirk on his face. 

"Look- I don't-"

"I'm sure Owen watches Dora. But is he really the only one?"

"I DON'T WATCH DORA!"

"Are you sure?"

Dean narrowed his eyes on Castiel before turning on the radio. 

The song was. Ramble On By Led Zeppelin. Castiel would know. He's quite a fan. 

Dean's face seemed to light up with a knowing feeling. 

"OH HELL YEAH!" 

He turned up the volume until it was blasting through Castiel's ears. 

His head moved with the song. 

Ramble on  
And now's the time, the time is now  
To sing my song  
I'm goin' 'round the world, I got to find my girl  
On my way  
I've been this way ten years to the day  
Ramble on  
Gotta find the queen of all my dreams

Dean was now singing his heart out. Like nothing else mattered in this world but himself.   
Castiel loved it. He watched the way an actual smile seemed to crease his mouth with every word that came out through his lips.. 

He used the steering wheel like his own set of drums. His hands hitting it with every other word. 

It was beautiful. 

He was beautiful. 

Got no time for spreadin' roots  
The time has come to be gone  
And thoough our health we drank a thousand times  
It's time to ramble on

Dean really could sing. His voice was something Castiel considered poison to him. It overpowered any of his other thoughts. 

The Dora topic forgotten, Dean was going all the way. Bellowing out note after note. 

He turned to look at Castiel, their eyes locked for a good few seconds. 

I'm going 'round the world, I got to find my girl  
On my way  
I've been this way ten years to the day  
I gotta ramble on  
I gotta find the queen of all my dreams

His eyes moved back to the road. As he sang out the rest of the song. Either oblivious or not caring about the slow blush on Castiel's face. 

He finished it was pant.  The smile remaining for a good extra seconds. 

Dean moved the volume down to a low measure and the rest was quite. 

They pulled into the lot, Dean finding a parking lot quite fast. 

"You don't have to go with me, Dean. I can call Charlie or Hannah and they can pick me up."

Dean checked his watch. 

"I'm free till 3pm. So I'm all yours."

Dean's eyes lit with a burning fire that made Castiel's stomach knot. 

He nodded and they began their walk. 

Dean took Castiel's hand in his, making Castiel's cheeks flush as he intertwined their fingers before giving it a little squeeze. 

Castiel could definitely get used to it. 

They walked into the front Lobby, their locked hands definitely getting a good few stares by the few amount of disappointed ones. 

Castiel let go to greet the nurse, the loss of Dean's hand in his making him sigh. 

Again it was the same nurse from before. 

"Mr. Novak. I'm glad to see you've made it for your appointment. The doctor's actually ready to see you. Follow me."

They walked together down a hall and into a room. 

"Wait here." She smiled. 

Castiel sat on a chair and studied the posters on the wall about being healthy and what not. 

"You look bored."

The voice was back and it startled Castiel. 

"I was definitely getting used to the peace and quiet without you around."

"Aw Mr. Agent. That really hurts."

"Yeah yeah. Leave me alone."

"Who's Dean to you?"

The question was sudden. It felt like a question Castiel should already know the answer to. 

"Dean? I'm not sure. I mean we don't know much about each other but I actually like him. It feels like a crush you know? Well- actually wait. No. Why am I telling you this. Go away."

Dean smiled. Something he thought he'd never do again when it came to a human. 

He got a few stares. They probably wondered what he was smiling about. 

But that was between him and the voice In Castiel's head.

"Hello, Mr. Novak." A female walked into the room, her name tag read, "Rebecca M."

Her dark hair was slicked back into a perfect bun and she was wearing bright pink lip-gloss.

She gave Castiel a quick up down, "Castiel Novak?"

Castiel nodded," Yes, ma'am."

She motioned with her hand for Castiel to sit on the bed.

"I'm surprised, eight shattered ribs? How does that happen to a guy like you?"

"Fighting evil." Castiel shrugged making her chuckle.

"What so we have our own personal Batman protecting us or something?"

Castiel was the one to chuckle this time.

"Not even close. I'm barely able to care for myself. much, much less others."

Castiel removed his shirt. He could feel her eyes roam all over him.

It was when he least expected it. Her hands were on him. Practically wondering throughout his back.

"I'm sure you could do it."

Castiel didn't answer back. 

"I'm going to remove these now." she warned in which he nodded back.

She used scissors to cut some of the bandages off. She moved to stand in front him while she removed the rest of the cloth. 

She locked eyes with Castiel, a smile on her lips. Castiel could only smile back. 

"Go ahead and give her a big fucking kiss, why don't you?"

Castiel ignored the voice, gasping when he felt pressure on one of his healing wounds. 

"My apologies. Did that hurt?"

"No, just surprised me." Castiel nodded, assuring her it was alright to inspect.

her hands roamed his wounds, checking for infection, he assumed. yet, it was quite odd when her hands moved closer to his chest and farther from his wounds.

"Mr. Novak. I've got to say you've got soft skin."

Castiel smirked, "Thank you. I appreciate the compliment."

She nodded, going back to the 'inspection' 

"She's a slut. Do you have any idea how many dude's she's sucked off right there where you're sitting? Jesus Christ."

"Alright. I've got good news. You're good to go. The stitches are definitely doing their job. You won't need anymore bandages, but you have to be careful," Castiel felt her breathe fan close to his ear. "Don't want you to get hurt now, do we?"

Castiel nodded, "Of course."

He took his shirt and slipped it back on.

He quickly thanked her, watching her features change to disappointment.

"Thank you again." he smiled before walking off back to the front desk.

"I'm surprised you didn't just let her fuck you, Agent."

There was venom dripping from the voice, but Castiel ignored again. Just excited to get back with Dean. The green eyed man made him feel safe. 

"Thank you for coming! Have a nice day!"

Castiel looked towards the way in the direction of the waiting area, but there was no Dean.

He frowned and made his way outside. 

Castiel found Dean inside his car, arms crossed and literally the cutest fucking frown on his face. Castiel awed he scene. It was like when a little kid's parent says they can't have what they want.

Castiel walked closer, catching Dean's attention. The frown was masked with pure child anger mode. He followed Castiel's movement up until Castiel was inside the car in the passenger seat.

The anger was so noticeable that Castiel could choke on it.

"Are you alright? It looks like your mom didn't buy you the Dora toy you wanted." Castiel joked, trying to ease the mood, but it made Dean's frown crease deeper into his face.

"I heard that if you frown too hard, your face will end up stuck like that." 

"Why were you taking so long?"

"OH SO THE PRINCESS SPEAKS?!"

"It was nearly an Hour, Cas." Dean's frown turned into a pout and Castiel laughed.

"I don't get what you're so mad about."

Dean rolled his eyes.

"I got called in for work early. I'm going to drop you off at home."

Dean started up the car and Castiel felt his heart ache slightly. 

The car ride was not any better. Not single word from either of them until they arrived to Castiel's house.

"Thank you, Dean" Castiel tried to be polite.

"Anytime." Dean watched Castiel walk into his house, a doubtful look on his face. 

\---

Castiel had ginger sitting on his lap and a book in one hand. He had started it about four weeks ago, but considering the situation that had taken place. It had to wait.   
He wasn't really paying attention to it. Considering none of his team had gotten back to him and 3pm was way now long gone. The only option was to wait. 

It was 10pm when a knock at the door broke the silence of the house. Castiel brought the book down, his head turning to face the front door. 

He checked his watch. 

"That's strange. Who could it be?"

"Don't open the door."

Castiel frowned. Now? Really. After ignoring him since he left the hospital, now the voice was talking? 

"Why would I listen to you? You're a killer."

Castiel stood and made his way to the door. Careful on his feet. 

"Don't open it."

Castiel ignored the warning. He stood in front of the door. His hand on the knob as another knock shook the house. 

Castiel unlocked it. 

"DAMMIT, CAS DON'T OPEN THE DOOR!"

"Cas?" Castiel knew only one person called him that, but it was too late. 

The door was pushed open by who ever it was and it only took four seconds. 

Castiel stumbled back, but failed. His body hit the ground with a thud. A shock of pain coursed his system.  It caused him to gasp, holding onto his side.   
His eyes widened at the sight. 

He looked up to meet the person. His eyes widening at the sight. 

"Alistar?!" A feeling settled and the man's lips curled into a sick smile that made Castiel's stomach churn. 

"Hey, babe." He laughed. Dropping the beer bottle in his hand. It shattered on the ground. 

Castiel was up and about to face his very drunk intruder, turning his back for a second, one of his many mistakes. There was a great force to the back of his head. 

It made him tumble back to square one. The floor. 

"Where do you think you're going?"  
Castiel groaned slightly. His sight going fuzzy. 

Alistar picked him up by the shirt. 

"You're a stupid slut. You don't think I've seen you with that stupid guy?" Alistar drove a fist into Castiel's gut.. Holding him in place. It felt like Castiel's inards were about to explode. They couldn't take much to begin with. His wounds still sensitive. 

"You've really outdone yourself, Castiel. Now I'm going to put you back into place."  
Alistar brought Castiel close to him. 

Forcing his tongue into Castiel's mouth. Castiel could taste the liquor. He tried to push away, but it got him as far as another punch to the face. 

Alistar was about to deliver another when Castiel felt himself fall. His vision was filled with Tears and it only added onto the fuzziness. 

He felt paralyzed. He felt ashamed. He knew how to kick ass. He knew all the moves, but the only time he truly felt like a child was here. With Alistair. The only person who could truly set fear into his system.  
Castiel felt a kick. Right where he was vulnerable. It caused Castiel to let out a shriek of pure pain.   
He attempted to gasp for air, but it wasn't coming. 

He expected another, but it never came. 

Instead he watched a shadow throw Alistar into the wall. Pinning him there. A tail, exactly like De's. Exactly like the one he had seen that night. 

Alistar throwed a punch, the shadow dodging it with ease. 

"You fucking stupid little coward." The man spoke, driving a punch into Alistair's gut.   
Alistar doubled over, but the man only brought him back up to face him. 

"You think trying to rape someone is okay?"

"I WASN'T RAPING NOBODY!" Alistar angrily sneered. 

"No, but you were going to. How fucking dare you put your worthless little human hands on him?"

Castiel could recognize that voice. 

"How fucking dare you touch MY HUMAN?!"   
The man boomed. Driving Another punch, and another. Alistar began to spit blood. 

"What are you?!"

The man laughed. He laughed. Castiel was losing. He saw the black spots. 

"Doesn't matter. You hurt, Cas. Now I'm going to repay you. Except it going to be much worse." 

Thean laughed. Hitting Alistar in the face. Even after the he was already out. 

Black dots filled Castiel's sight. He felt a tang. Right in the heart. He did know. 

Dean.


	14. Chapter 14

Castiel gasped. 

His eyes settling on the dark abyss with limited light. 

The memories of the incident began to flood in. Some he didn't want to remember.   
Then there was.. There was Dean. He had a tail. 

Castiel sat up, his eyes roaming the darkness. He knew he was still asleep. It felt like a game he'd been playing over and over again. It was getting tiring. 

He stood on his feet and began an endless journey. Even if it was the same place, it still felt different. 

There was no 'De' watching him anymore. No demon waiting for him to wake up. It was just him. 

Castiel walked for what seemed like years, but only a few minutes. 

The more he walked the more the floor began to vibrate. That's not supposed to happen, is it? 

The vibration became louder and eventually he could hear music. It was.. 

Pachelbel- Canon in D. 

Castiel knew it by heart. His family had signed him up for piano lessons when he was in middle school. 

Castiel followed the piano. Followed it until he reached a door. A slick black door, like the rest of the room he was currently in. It was open about two inches and the music was definitely coming from in there. This was different. 

He stepped into the bright light, shutting his eyes as he blindly walked into the room. 

The light eased and it all became talking. 

Castiel squint. His eyes adjusting. 

He awed the sight. It was a ball room. There were people dancing. All of them wore fancy clothing. The women wore big puffy dresses and the men wore different colored suits. Green, red, blue, all colors. All of them wore different colored masks to cover theire faces. 

Castiel knew what this was. It was a Masquerade Ball. 

"Sweetie! You can't be without a mask! Thankfully I've got you your own!" 

A woman, with a mask on her face took Castiel by the hand and handed him a dark blue mask with glitter and a feather attached to it. 

"What!? Who are you?"

Castiel pulled his hand away, the woman giving him a questioning look. 

"It's me! Ellen. Now put the mask on!"

She brushed her dark red dress, puffy like the others and Castiel raised an eyebrow. Ellen never wore dresses. 

"I'm not even dressed for the occasion. I mean look at m-"

Castiel glanced down at his own clothes. He wasn't wearing what he would have imagined. 

He was wearing a Navy blue suit with with a blue tie. Ellen snatched the mask from his grasp and placed it on him herself. 

Once it covered the top half of his face she smiled. 

"GREAT TIMING. The dance is starting."

Castiel didn't have time to question her because he was being grabbed by a different hand and being dragged to the already forming pairs. 

Castiel turned to face the female he was rudely dragged by. 

She wore a bright pink dress. A mask of the same color.   
The music began to change. Everyone began to waltz. 

Castiel could definitely do this. 

"I spotted you from across the room. I just had to dance with you."  
She led Castiel on with a smile. Her lipstick polishing her lips. 

"I- You're beautiful." He attempted not to come off as rude. 

She giggled. Her blonde hair rolled into tight curls. Castiel recognized her giggle anywhere! 

"Jo?" Jo, Ellen's daughter. 

She smiled through her teeth, but the reply never came, Castiel had been switched with a different dance partner. 

Now it was a woman with a tight bun. A green dress, and same colored mask. 

"Castiel. I'm glad you could make it! I do recall you saying you weren't coming!"

They waltzed together and Castiel was only growing more confused.   
What was happening?! 

"Yeah. Well here I am, aren't I?"

A new song began, Castiel knew it! 

The Second Waltz- Dimitri Shostakovich

The lady smiled. A pretty smile. 

"Which one are you?" Castiel asked quite confused. 

"Hannah. I thought you'd know."

Castiel smiled. "Of course. I'm sorry, Hannah."

Another switch. 

Castiel expected to be taken by some other girl like Charlie or such, but no. His hands latched onto rough ones. 

Another male? 

"Ah. And the mixup begins." Castiel joked, trying to ease the mood. It must have been an accident, but the man was stunning. 

A dark purple suit unlike Castiel's. His mask matching it like all the others. 

The man didn't reply, he only grinned at him. His grip tightening. He seemed to step closer into Castiel's space. 

Castiel would know him right? Considering he knew everyone. 

"I hope you're enjoying the party."  
The man whispered once their bodies were stuck together. 

The man's hand went around Castiel's waist. The other intertwined with Castiel's. 

The man's head moved down to rest on Castiel's shoulder. Castiel only gasped when the man began to kiss his neck, sucking a light mark onto it. 

"Dean." Castiel confirmed.   
"What are you doing? Why are we here?"

The man hummed, moving his mouth closer to Castiel's near until his breath fanned him. 

"You're very tense, Castiel." Dean's hands left Castiel. 

He was alone again. 

There was no people, no gowns, no masks. 

Just a sexually frustrated Castiel. 

"DEAN I'M NOT IN THE MOOD FOR THESE GAMES!" 

Castiel turned. Not sure how to take in the new scene. He was at the beach. His feet bare and the warm sand under them. 

He looked every which way until he noticed Charlie waving him over. He sighed, Running over to his group of friends. 

Kevin, Charlie and Hannah were all in their swim clothes.   
Charlie wore a one piece, it was red with white flowers one it and a pair of sunglasses. 

Hannah wore a black two piece. Castiel and Kevin wore swim shorts. 

"You were all dazed over there. You were staring at your boyfriend again, weren't you?" Hannah teased making Castiel frown. 

"Oh don't make fun of him or he'll start to pout like always."

"WELL IT'S TRUE. All he does is stare at him!"

"Who?" Castiel interrupted. Charlie and Hannah turned to look at him. They bursted into a laughing fit. 

"Well who else? Dean of course!" Hannah pointed in the direction behind Castiel. 

Dean was shirtless. His body flexing when he jumped up and hit the ball over the net. 

Wow. Okay. So he's playing volleyball now? 

Castiel growled. He refused to let the muscle overpower his anger. 

"My boyfriend. Wow. Alright."

Castiel made his way over to Dean. Stopping behind him. 

Dean didn't notice. The other guys in the court did. 

"Dude. Look who's behind you."  
One of the guys laughed. 

Dean turned to face Castiel, a smirk on his lips. 

"Here to join us, Cas?"

Castiel's flared. He could burn down ten homes with the anger he radiated.   
He was confused and hurt and lost and wow. 

He didn't know what he was doing, but he raised up his knee and hit right where the sun don't shine. 

Dean's eyes widened as he doubled over in pain. Castiel could care less about who was watching. He was too tired to care. 

He was down on Dean. Straddling his hips. 

"You lost the privilege of calling me that when you LIED TO ME!"   
Castiel attempted to throw a punch down at Dean's face. Dean only catching his wrist before it hit his face. 

He was too quick. Easily overpowering Castiel and bringing him under so Dean would be the one hovering over him. 

Dean's knees pinned down beside Cas's hips. He pinned Castiel's hands over his head. Holding them tightly in place.

The beach around them turned back into their normal black abyss. 

"I was protecting you!"

Castiel tried to fight. He tried to break free., but Dean was too strong. OF COURSE HE WAS! HE WAS A DEMON!! 

"HOW?! BY KILLING ALL THOSE INNOCENT PEOPLE?! I BET YOU WERE GOING TO KILL ME NEXT! YOU WERE GONNA LEAD ME ON AND NEVER TELL ME!"

Castiel screamed up at the demon. 

Dear growled. 

"YOU WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND. YOU'RE JUST A HUMAN!"

"WELL YOU DON'T EVEN TRY TO EXPLAIN!"

"I WASN'T SUPPOSE TO MEET YOU CAS! I-"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

"Will YOU LET ME FINISH?!" Dean snapped. 

"NO! DEAN! YOU- I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR STUPID FACE AGAIN! LEAVE ME ALONE. I DON'T-"  
Castiel let out a frustrated scream. He couldn't even finish his sentence. Tears began to fill his eyes. 

"I CAN'T. I can't leave you.." Dean's face fell. 

"Why not? You know. Kill me. Do what you did to them. Instead of playing me. Just do it. It wouldn't Matter to you."

"YOU-" Dean sighed.   
"You say it like. It's easy. I can't kill you. Its not possible for me to do that.."

"Why not?!"

"Because- Because I bonded you."

Castiel searched. He searched everything in his head. It didn't click. 

"What?"

"I Imprinted on you, Cas. If I leave you for more than two days. We'll both die."

Castiel flamed. 

"YOU- WHAT?! YOU- WHY WHAT THE FUCK. WHO FUCKING SAID YOU COULD DO THAT!"

"I HAD TO CAS! I HAD NOT OTHER CHOICE! I HAD TO DO IT!"

"WHEN?!"

"what?"

"WHEN DID YOU DO IT. WHEN DID YOU IMPRINT?"

"After you walked in on Luke. After-"

"AFTER YOU ALMOST KILLED ME, DEAN!"

Castiel held back the urge to sob. He was close. 

"But I didn't! You're ALIVE! because of me! I bonded you because you could have died. You would have died. I used My power to heal you, but I only could if I was imprinted. I had to! Please understand! I couldn't let you die! I WASN'T GOING TO HURT YOU, BUT I COULDN'T CONTROL IT."

"NO, DEAN! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! I'M LOOKING FOR YOU. YOU'RE CAIN! You're my case! You should have let me die."

"Cas-"

Castiel took his opportunity. Locking Dean under him. Dean had a fazed look. Castiel was back to straddling his hips. 

"I would rather have died. You ruined my life, Dean. All because of your stupid little game.. I actually thought we could-"

Castiel bit his tongue. A few tears sliding down his face. 

Dean raised a hand up to Castiel's cheek. Something he had done before. The first time they were in this room.   
He felt his heart thump. 

"We still can! We can still do whatever you want. For you. I'll stop. I won't kill anymore. Cas. I want you. If you didn't mean anything I wouldn't have imprinted."

Castiel felt the warm touch of Dean's hands. 

He brought himself down, close to Dean's face. Very visibly angry still.   
"Then show me, show me how much I Really mean to you, Dean."

Dean's eyes lit with a burning hunger. It was one he'd been holding back. 

His hand moved from Castiel's cheek to his hair, rolling them again until Castiel was under him. 

He brought his lips down, invading Castiel's privacy. Castiel took hold of the back of Dean's head his hands holding him in place, trying to keep him as close as possible. 

Dean's knee found it's way between Cas's thighs. 

"Fuck, Cas. I've wanted this for so long. Since the day that I saw you in that bar."  
Dean could understand what others meant now.   
Seeing someone in person was way better than a stupid screen. This whole time whenever he'd hear about the agent with the blue eyes looking for him, Dean would laugh. Just another human. Another innocent human he could play with. He was wrong. It definitely wasn't like that, because this, this wasn't supposed to happen. 

Dean wasn't supposed to feel weak in the knees when he smelled the agent. He wasn't suppose to feel his heart thump at the sound of his voice. Those eyes weren't supposed to affect him. 

Yet here they are. Their lips meeting, human to Demon. 

Castiel's back arched slightly off the the ground. He tried to find friction between them. The fabric holding them back did no help. 

Castiel wanted so much. So much so fast. It frustrated him. He felt things with Dean. Dean brought out a part of him he had kept hidden for so long. With Dean he could be weak, he could be himself. He wasn't expected to be in command. Dean could control everything. 

He wanted this to last. He wanted Dean to stay with him, but the idea of him being the masked killer affected them. Those green eyes that held him in place. That beautiful hair that Castiel could run his hand through. 

It was all too good. This was too good. 

Dean held Castiel's body in place, moving his mouth down to Castiel's neck. He sucked light marks. Castiel sighed, a content sigh. Dean bit down into his shoulder making Castiel gasp, he didn't know if it was the pain, or maybe the pleasure. He didn't know. 

His hands moved down and under the agent's shirt, feeling what now belonged to him. He could make him feel safe. Dean would do it. 

Castiel arched, letting Dean drag his shirt off. Dean took his own off after. 

"You're so fucking gorgeous. All for me."  
Dean used his tongue to slide down Castiel's torso, stopping at the left nipple, biting it, Castiel moaning as he eased the pain out with his tongue. It only made Dean want to move faster. 

His jeans becoming too tight around him. 

He did the same to the right one before continuing his trail. He could feel the way Castiel's stomach raised and lowered as small breathes left his mouth. 

"Dean. Please." Castiel found himself begging. 

Dean moved up to watch Castiel's face. 

He kissed him soft. Using a hand to undo Cas's jeans. 

"Please what?" Dean asked, his hand slipped through Castiel's undone Jeans, massaging Castiel's length through his boxers. 

Castiel moaned through the kiss, his head falling back. His body arched up towards Dean. His legs subconsciously spreading open a little wider. 

"I- fuck." He let a noise flow, his words unable to form. "Dean- I want you. Please."

He stuttered, his hand taking hold of the back of Dean's Neck. Dean brought his mouth down to Castiel's neck. Biting down enough to draw blood. 

He felt the warm taste in his mouth. The blood of an innocent. Castiel gasped at the pain.

Dean's hands moved down and slid off Castiel's jeans. His bulge visible through his boxers. 

Dean quickly stripped his own jeans. His dick throbbing at the beautiful sight of his human. 

His tongue moved back to the small wound on Castiel's neck. 

He moved his hands down to Castiel's stomach. He felt the scars. 

"I'm sorry for hurting you, Cas. I couldn't stop myself."

Dean pressed a hand to Castiel's wounds. Healing them properly. 

"Dean. I forgive you."

Dean nodded. Slowly dragging his teeth down Castiel's torso once more. His eyes never left the beutiful human. The way his mouth hung open slightly and little pants made their way past his teeth. 

Dean slid off the briefs. Finally having Castiel all to himself. 

He ignored the sensitive dick and instead kissed down Castiel's thigh. Biting and easing with the tongue. Castiel seemed to love it, making all those noises that encouraged Dean to move along. 

Dean moved two fingers into Castiel's mouth. Feeling the agent suck with such enthusiasm. He felt his tongue swirl and move. Dean took back his fingers, saliva trailing down Castiel's chin.

Dean moved back up to kiss him. Kiss him deeply. Their mouthes, their teeth clicked. 

Dean used this to his advantage. Insterting a finger into Castiel. It made him gasp, a low moan errupting from the back of his throat.  
Dean moved it out and in a few times, he inserted a second one. They moved to work him open. 

Kissing Castiel no longer worked. Castiel was too busy trying to fuck himself on Dean's two fingers. 

It barely worked. They brushed lightly on against prostate. 

Dean got up to four fingers. Leaving  Castiel a babbling mess. 

Dean let him finish. He wanted to watch Castiel come.

"Come on, Castiel. Come for me. Come." Dean cooed. He angled his fingers so they hit Castiel's bundle with every rock. 

Castiel was happy to deliver. A feeling formed in his gut. He came to Dean's name. 

"Fuck, D-Dean." 

Dean was in pure awe. He worked fast. Sliding off his own briefs. Castiel's face hummed. It was filled with pure bliss. 

"You ready?" Dean asked, slipping a kiss through Castiel's lips. 

The agent nodded. 

Dean slowly pushed himself inside, letting Castiel get used to him. Castiel felt amazing. Dean filled him up perfectly. 

It began with a slow rythym. A rythym that quickly became annoying. 

"Come on, Dean. Faster. I'm not gonna break."

Dean chuckled, "I know."

Dean began a quicker pace when he too started feeling the frustration. 

He angled himself differently. Finally moving quickly. With every trust he hit Castiel's spot perfectly. 

Castiel moved his legs to wrap around Dean's waist, pulling him closer. 

Dean buried his face. Hearing his partner make all those wonderful noises. 

It didn't take long for Castiel to start feeling it again. 

"Dean, I- I'm close." Castiel groaned. 

Dean only moved faster. Castiel was done first. He spilled all over himself and Dean. 

Dean didn't take long either. Finishing with a groan against Castiel's neck. Sucking a small kiss after. 

He fell beside Castiel.   
It was silent for a few seconds.

Then there was a laugh. Castiel laughed. 

"Dude. I just GOT MIND FUCKED... LITERALLY!"


	15. Chapter 15

It had been three weeks. Three weeks since the last kill. The last one being Alistair. Castiel felt bad for the guy, but glad he was gone and couldn't hurt anybody else. 

His wounds had healed, nobody smart enough to notice. Dean and Castiel were happy. They were good. Dean had told him to be careful though. Apparently one of his demons went on a riot. Causing trouble. 

Other than that. Good news, the case was practically dropped. The paperwork coming in on Thursday. 

Now it was Tuesday and Gabriel had invited Castiel to his new court case. A wife and a husband fighting for property. 

Castiel had told his brother all about Dean. Gabriel was definitely excited to meet him. 

"I'm already on my way. If you're not ready I'm going to- hm. I don't know, but they'll be consequences."

Castiel chukled. Dean had still used the method of contacting Castiel through his head. 

"Yeah yeah."

Castiel continued to iron his shirt. It was a white button up. He already had his jeans on, his shirt being the last piece to the puzzle. 

There was a knock on his door, Castiel put on the clean shirt, his chest still very bare. 

There was another knock making Castiel roll his eyes, "I'm coming. I'm coming."

Castiel opened the door excepting Dean, but the person was definitely not Dean. 

"Hannah? What are you doing here?" He asked. 

The dark haired women's eyes raked up Castiel's bare chest, a blush tinting her cheeks. 

"What happened to your wounds? They're- they're gone. No scar or anything?" She examined. Castiel realized his mistake. 

"Oh! Hah. Yeah. They heal quickly. I'm ok. Come in." 

He opened the door wider, letting the brunette in. 

"Ah. No, actually I came for you."

Castiel finished the last buttons on his shirt.   
Turning to face the lady with a frown. 

"What?"

"Well. They sent me for you. There's been a murder."

The words hit Castiel with a sting. What? A murder. no. 

"A murder?! I thought- Isn't the case over? It couldn't be Cain."

His heart went into overdrive. 

"Well it is. Now come on. Bobby is waiting." She smiled. Something Castiel didn't like. 

"What's wrong? I can feel it."

Dean asked carefully. 

Castiel felt hurt. He didn't respond to the voice, but Dean said he'd stop. Right? For them. 

Castiel shook the thoughts and took his gun along with what he needed. 

He followed Charlie down into her car. 

"Why do you look so sad, Castiel?" There was something off. Something not right with her voice. 

Castiel shook his head. "Nothing."

They drove silently. 

"Cas? Where are you? I'm at your front door. Answer it."

Castiel pursed his lips. Sometimes he wished he could just turn off the voice. 

They pulled in with the rest of the cop cars, Castiel's throat drying.   
He saw the ambulance. The way they began to drag the body out of the lake. 

It was a woman. 

"NOVAK!" Charlie hugged Castiel tightly.   
She smiled at him. "I missed working with you." She punched him in the arm. 

"Charlie. Now's not the time." Bobby glared. 

"So what's the story?"  
Castiel put on his work face. 

"Pair of teenagers came for a swim. Found the body floating onto the land. 

"Sucks for them, huh?" Hannah shook her head in disappointment. 

"Who's the vic?" 

Bobby shrugged. "Not sure. She's at least in her early twenties. She's a blonde and she's been dead for awhile."

"Alright. Charlie. Let's go to the hospital. We'll check the body out there."

The redhead smiled, leading Castiel back to her car. 

"So you were going to play me a fool?! You're not EVEN HERE! What's the matter with you? Are you Bipolar? What the fuck, Castiel?"

Dean hardly used Castiel's full name. This indicated he was angry, but Castiel could play the angry game.  

Castiel and Charlie rode close behind the ambulance. 

"You know it weirds me out. After our killer going MIA he suddenly comes back? That's wow."

"Maybe he was giving us a break. Or maybe it was all a part of his game."

Castiel tried to hold back his increasing anger. It was definitely hard not to snap, Charlie took note of this. 

"Are you alright?"

"Just fine." Castiel growled. 

They arrived quick. 

Once they settled her in the morgue. Charlie and Castiel took their chance to investigate.   
Bobby was right. She had been dead for a while. 

"Two days? Three possibly." Castiel pointed out. 

"Hm. The little clothes she's wearing. Probably taken from a party, maybe bar or club."

"Cause of Death?" Charlie asked. Her hand moved swiftly with the pen to paper. 

"She was hung. You can see the marks on her neck. Probably a thick rope. Her neck's definitely snapped." 

"That's- different and anti bloody?"

"I mean, Charlie, she was in a lake. They wanted to stay under. "

"Anything else?" Charlie questioned. 

Castiel used his gloved hand to open her mouth and oh god. 

"All her teeth are missing. Ripped out to be exact. I mean look at it."  
Charlie took a look. And Castiel was right. All gums had been teared through. 

"Hey what's that?"

Charlie motioned at the back of her throat.   
Castiel noticed it. 

It was a small zip lock bag. He moved his hand to snatch it out. 

There was a neatly folded piece of paper inside. 

Castiel opened the bag and unfolded the note. 

He started at the words. He looked up at Charlie and turned the paper for her to examine it. 

"Two days.? What the hell? What's is that suppose to mean?"

Castiel shrugged, folding the paper neatly and tucking it into his back pocket. 

"I think we've got what we needed. We can leave."

Castiel and Charlie exited the building. 

In the car Castiel remembered he wouldn't have time to go to Gabriel's case. 

He quickly dialed the number. 

"CASSIEEE!! HEY Baby bro!" The older brother shouted making Castiel flinch. 

"Hey, Gabriel. I just called to say I can't make it to your case. I've gotta take care of some business."

"WHAT?! BUT WHYYYY???"

"Because, Gabriel. Things. But you'll do great. Maybe you can come by to the house and we can chat after."

"Ugh. Okay fine."

"Bye, Gabe."  
Castiel sighed, clicking off. 

"Sorry you couldn't make it, Castiel."

"It's fine. He understands"

Charlie nodded. 

"Where to?"

"My house."

Charlie drove the rest of the way without talking, which Castiel was very much greatful for. 

Once they pulled into his driveway Castiel  noticed how Dean's car wasn't there. It put him at a great ease to know he didn't  have to face the man, only because he didn't  know what he'd say to him.

"Thanks, Charlie. I'll take my car over there in a few. I just need to take care of some stuff."

Charlie nodded, pulling out of the driveway and away.

Castiel was greatful he had gotten his car fixed. He slipped off his shoes at the front door and sighed.

Today was suppose to be great. Introducing his boyfriend to his brother, but it's definitely hard when you're  in love with a killer. 

Castiel  plopped down on his couch, sighing again. It was quite funny when you thought about it. He was being an idiot. He thought he and Dean could do it. A part of him believed they could be the perfect team. He believed Dean could do all of it for him.

But maybe he was just selfish. The king of hell. How could he get the king of Hell to stop.

Castiel realised the way the ceiling became blurry. His face felt wet. He was crying and he was stupid.

"How could I believe that? I thought i was smarter, but he took me for a fool and I can't even be mad at him because I am a fool."

Castiel let the tears flow. Maybe if he didn't  think of himself as this bad of a person he would have better control over his emotions, but right now... right now he was just a lost child with no faith. 

There was a soft meow and Castiel' s eyes settled on the one thing that couldn't go wrong. Ginger.

He motioned for the cat to come closer and when she was close enough he picked  her up into his arms.

He nuzzled his face into her fur. 

"Ginger, you're always here."

He let more tears flow. He was so stupid. 

He lay back down onto the couch, his eyes stuck to the ceiling. Crying never solved anything.

He wiped his face. 

"A shower.  I need a shower."

He lifted the cat and moved towards his bathroom. He placed the the note in his jeans on top of his dresser and headed  into the direction of warm water.

The water was warm. It felt like a blanket had been thrown over his shoulders in a way of comfort. The type of comfort he needed.

He stayed there. His eyes glassed and Dazed  for nearly an hour when he decided it was time to leave.

He wrapped a towel around his waist before heading out into a room and slipping on a pair of boxers.

He huffed and began to dry his hair with the towel in his possession before discarding it on his bed and quickly heading out towards the kitchen with the note back in his hands. A drink and a nap.

He read the two words over and over again  like it would give him the answer he needed.

"Now you've got every demon in hell looking for him. You've really outdone your self this time, King."

There was a voice, British and Castiel knew he lived alone.  
He approched carefully. 

"Shut the fuck you you stupid imbecile. I know what I'm doing."

Castiel knew that voice. He knew it very well. His fists balled. The note in his hand scrunching up.

"Go away." 

"Fine."

Castiel appeared where the source was coming from. Turning the corner, ready to fight, but what the hell?

There was nobody there. 

He was about to turn back when he felt his body being pushed against the nearest wall.

Dean was pressed  into his personal space, his jeans pressing against his groin. Holy shit.

Castiel wasn't  sure if he was aroused or scared by the look Dean had over his features. 

The demon's eyes moved down to see Castiel's exposed body, the very little clothing  being his boxers.

"Cas, what a surprise. " Dean's tone dripped with the anger that begged for release. 

Castiel didn't answer. He narrowed his eyes at the demon. 

Dean growled, a low threatening thing that made Castiel's skin crawl.

Any other day, Castiel would be aroused to the point of no return. He was practically naked, and Dean could do all these things to him, but right now Castiel was too tired for anything. 

"You're going to tell me what's wrong. I'm very quite annoyed already. Don't you think its quite childish?" Dean questioned, his eyes roaming the agent for an answer.

When he received no answer. It made him angry.

"FUCK, CAS JUST TELL ME WHAT'S  WRONG! I COULD HEAR YOU SOBBING AND DON'T  YOU THINK IT HURT ME?! I JUST WANT TO HELP. LET ME HELP."

Dean's fist slammed into the wall behind Castiel. Making a hole.  
Castiel flinched.

It seemed to light something in Castiel.

He pushed the Demon back with force. The anger matching Dean.

"You're the problem."

Castiel threw the note into Dean's face. It fell into his hands. A confused face took his features. 

"What's this? Two days?" He read the note, becoming more confused with every time his eyes skimmed the note.

He looked back at Castiel. "What's this?"

Castiel crossed his arms over his bare chest.

"I don't know. You tell me, Cain"

"It says two days."

"I know what it fucking says. Now tell me what it means."

"How Am I suppose to know what this fucking mean?!"

Castiel rolled his eyes, "BECAUSE YOU WROTE IT. DON'T ACT STUPID!"

Castiel grit his teeth and Dean stared at him. The confusion was there. It was so obvious, but WHY WAS HE CONFUSED??

"I didn't write this. What are you on about??"

"Today. There was a murder." That caught Dean's attention, "Everyone knows it's Cain. It was you, wasn't it?"

Dean went into thought, "This." He lifted up the note. "Where was it?" 

"What does that have to do with-"

"It answers a lot, so Where- Where was this?" 

"Uhm. It was shoved down the vic's throat."

"It wasn't me." 

Dean gave Castiel back his note. 

"What? How was this not you?"

Dean let out a laugh. "This is nothing like me. You should know this. My messages aren't small and simple, Cas. They're big and bloody."

"What?! So we've  got a copy cat killer?"

"Most likely, but I know who it is."

"Who?!"

"The demon I told you about, her name's Abandon. She probably possessed some  poor human as a vessel and is using 'em to do her dirty work."

"But you don't know who's the vessel?"

"I'm working on it. I can't just tell you who it is, but I'm close."

"That's ime we don't have, Dean. People are going to start dying."

"Yeah, In Two days."

"NO, TODAY! The vic's body was at least two or three days old."

Dean huffed. "Well I guess you better get going then, Mr. Agent. I'll stay with you."

"How? You can't be in there with us because you're not apart of the case??"

"I'm a demon. They won't see me."

Right. Castiel had forgotten.   
Dean moved closer to Cas. 

"So, are you going to dress or do you need my help?" His eyes raked Castiel's body.

"No, you could be lying. I can dress by myself, but if you turn out to be the killer. I will personally kill you."

Dean laughed, "I'd love to see you try."

 

It had been three weeks. Three weeks since the last kill. The last one being Alistair. Castiel felt bad for the guy, but glad he was gone and couldn't hurt anybody else. 

His wounds had healed, nobody smart enough to notice. Dean and Castiel were happy. They were good. Dean had told him to be careful though. Apparently one of his demons went on a riot. Causing trouble. 

Other than that. Good news, the case was practically dropped. The paperwork coming in on Thursday. 

Now it was Tuesday and Gabriel had invited Castiel to his new court case. A wife and a husband fighting for property. 

Castiel had told his brother all about Dean. Gabriel was definitely excited to meet him. 

"I'm already on my way. If you're not ready I'm going to- hm. I don't know, but they'll be consequences."

Castiel chukled. Dean had still used the method of contacting Castiel through his head. 

"Yeah yeah."

Castiel continued to iron his shirt. It was a white button up. He already had his jeans on, his shirt being the last piece to the puzzle. 

There was a knock on his door, Castiel put on the clean shirt, his chest still very bare. 

There was another knock making Castiel roll his eyes, "I'm coming. I'm coming."

Castiel opened the door excepting Dean, but the person was definitely not Dean. 

"Hannah? What are you doing here?" He asked. 

The dark haired women's eyes raked up Castiel's bare chest, a blush tinting her cheeks. 

"What happened to your wounds? They're- they're gone. No scar or anything?" She examined. Castiel realized his mistake. 

"Oh! Hah. Yeah. They heal quickly. I'm ok. Come in." 

He opened the door wider, letting the brunette in. 

"Ah. No, actually I came for you."

Castiel finished the last buttons on his shirt.   
Turning to face the lady with a frown. 

"What?"

"Well. They sent me for you. There's been a murder."

The words hit Castiel with a sting. What? A murder. no. 

"A murder?! I thought- Isn't the case over? It couldn't be Cain."

His heart went into overdrive. 

"Well it is. Now come on. Bobby is waiting." She smiled. Something Castiel didn't like. 

"What's wrong? I can feel it."

Dean asked carefully. 

Castiel felt hurt. He didn't respond to the voice, but Dean said he'd stop. Right? For them. 

Castiel shook the thoughts and took his gun along with what he needed. 

He followed Charlie down into her car. 

"Why do you look so sad, Castiel?" There was something off. Something not right with her voice. 

Castiel shook his head. "Nothing."

They drove silently. 

"Cas? Where are you? I'm at your front door. Answer it."

Castiel pursed his lips. Sometimes he wished he could just turn off the voice. 

They pulled in with the rest of the cop cars, Castiel's throat drying.   
He saw the ambulance. The way they began to drag the body out of the lake. 

It was a woman. 

"NOVAK!" Charlie hugged Castiel tightly.   
She smiled at him. "I missed working with you." She punched him in the arm. 

"Charlie. Now's not the time." Bobby glared. 

"So what's the story?"  
Castiel put on his work face. 

"Pair of teenagers came for a swim. Found the body floating onto the land. 

"Sucks for them, huh?" Hannah shook her head in disappointment. 

"Who's the vic?" 

Bobby shrugged. "Not sure. She's at least in her early twenties. She's a blonde and she's been dead for awhile."

"Alright. Charlie. Let's go to the hospital. We'll check the body out there."

The redhead smiled, leading Castiel back to her car. 

"So you were going to play me a fool?! You're not EVEN HERE! What's the matter with you? Are you Bipolar? What the fuck, Castiel?"

Dean hardly used Castiel's full name. This indicated he was angry, but Castiel could play the angry game.  

Castiel and Charlie rode close behind the ambulance. 

"You know it weirds me out. After our killer going MIA he suddenly comes back? That's wow."

"Maybe he was giving us a break. Or maybe it was all a part of his game."

Castiel tried to hold back his increasing anger. It was definitely hard not to snap, Charlie took note of this. 

"Are you alright?"

"Just fine." Castiel growled. 

They arrived quick. 

Once they settled her in the morgue. Charlie and Castiel took their chance to investigate.   
Bobby was right. She had been dead for a while. 

"Two days? Three possibly." Castiel pointed out. 

"Hm. The little clothes she's wearing. Probably taken from a party, maybe bar or club."

"Cause of Death?" Charlie asked. Her hand moved swiftly with the pen to paper. 

"She was hung. You can see the marks on her neck. Probably a thick rope. Her neck's definitely snapped." 

"That's- different and anti bloody?"

"I mean, Charlie, she was in a lake. They wanted to stay under. "

"Anything else?" Charlie questioned. 

Castiel used his gloved hand to open her mouth and oh god. 

"All her teeth are missing. Ripped out to be exact. I mean look at it."  
Charlie took a look. And Castiel was right. All gums had been teared through. 

"Hey what's that?"

Charlie motioned at the back of her throat.   
Castiel noticed it. 

It was a small zip lock bag. He moved his hand to snatch it out. 

There was a neatly folded piece of paper inside. 

Castiel opened the bag and unfolded the note. 

He started at the words. He looked up at Charlie and turned the paper for her to examine it. 

"Two days.? What the hell? What's is that suppose to mean?"

Castiel shrugged, folding the paper neatly and tucking it into his back pocket. 

"I think we've got what we needed. We can leave."

Castiel and Charlie exited the building. 

In the car Castiel remembered he wouldn't have time to go to Gabriel's case. 

He quickly dialed the number. 

"CASSIEEE!! HEY Baby bro!" The older brother shouted making Castiel flinch. 

"Hey, Gabriel. I just called to say I can't make it to your case. I've gotta take care of some business."

"WHAT?! BUT WHYYYY???"

"Because, Gabriel. Things. But you'll do great. Maybe you can come by to the house and we can chat after."

"Ugh. Okay fine."

"Bye, Gabe."  
Castiel sighed, clicking off. 

"Sorry you couldn't make it, Castiel."

"It's fine. He understands"

Charlie nodded. 

"Where to?"

"My house."

Charlie drove the rest of the way without talking, which Castiel was very much greatful for. 

Once they pulled into his driveway Castiel  noticed how Dean's car wasn't there. It put him at a great ease to know he didn't  have to face the man, only because he didn't  know what he'd say to him.

"Thanks, Charlie. I'll take my car over there in a few. I just need to take care of some stuff."

Charlie nodded, pulling out of the driveway and away.

Castiel was greatful he had gotten his car fixed. He slipped off his shoes at the front door and sighed.

Today was suppose to be great. Introducing his boyfriend to his brother, but it's definitely hard when you're  in love with a killer. 

Castiel  plopped down on his couch, sighing again. It was quite funny when you thought about it. He was being an idiot. He thought he and Dean could do it. A part of him believed they could be the perfect team. He believed Dean could do all of it for him.

But maybe he was just selfish. The king of hell. How could he get the king of Hell to stop.

Castiel realised the way the ceiling became blurry. His face felt wet. He was crying and he was stupid.

"How could I believe that? I thought i was smarter, but he took me for a fool and I can't even be mad at him because I am a fool."

Castiel let the tears flow. Maybe if he didn't  think of himself as this bad of a person he would have better control over his emotions, but right now... right now he was just a lost child with no faith. 

There was a soft meow and Castiel' s eyes settled on the one thing that couldn't go wrong. Ginger.

He motioned for the cat to come closer and when she was close enough he picked  her up into his arms.

He nuzzled his face into her fur. 

"Ginger, you're always here."

He let more tears flow. He was so stupid. 

He lay back down onto the couch, his eyes stuck to the ceiling. Crying never solved anything.

He wiped his face. 

"A shower.  I need a shower."

He lifted the cat and moved towards his bathroom. He placed the the note in his jeans on top of his dresser and headed  into the direction of warm water.

The water was warm. It felt like a blanket had been thrown over his shoulders in a way of comfort. The type of comfort he needed.

He stayed there. His eyes glassed and Dazed  for nearly an hour when he decided it was time to leave.

He wrapped a towel around his waist before heading out into a room and slipping on a pair of boxers.

He huffed and began to dry his hair with the towel in his possession before discarding it on his bed and quickly heading out towards the kitchen with the note back in his hands. A drink and a nap.

He read the two words over and over again  like it would give him the answer he needed.

"Now you've got every demon in hell looking for him. You've really outdone your self this time, King."

There was a voice, British and Castiel knew he lived alone.  
He approched carefully. 

"Shut the fuck you you stupid imbecile. I know what I'm doing."

Castiel knew that voice. He knew it very well. His fists balled. The note in his hand scrunching up.

"Go away." 

"Fine."

Castiel appeared where the source was coming from. Turning the corner, ready to fight, but what the hell?

There was nobody there. 

He was about to turn back when he felt his body being pushed against the nearest wall.

Dean was pressed  into his personal space, his jeans pressing against his groin. Holy shit.

Castiel wasn't  sure if he was aroused or scared by the look Dean had over his features. 

The demon's eyes moved down to see Castiel's exposed body, the very little clothing  being his boxers.

"Cas, what a surprise. " Dean's tone dripped with the anger that begged for release. 

Castiel didn't answer. He narrowed his eyes at the demon. 

Dean growled, a low threatening thing that made Castiel's skin crawl.

Any other day, Castiel would be aroused to the point of no return. He was practically naked, and Dean could do all these things to him, but right now Castiel was too tired for anything. 

"You're going to tell me what's wrong. I'm very quite annoyed already. Don't you think its quite childish?" Dean questioned, his eyes roaming the agent for an answer.

When he received no answer. It made him angry.

"FUCK, CAS JUST TELL ME WHAT'S  WRONG! I COULD HEAR YOU SOBBING AND DON'T  YOU THINK IT HURT ME?! I JUST WANT TO HELP. LET ME HELP."

Dean's fist slammed into the wall behind Castiel. Making a hole.  
Castiel flinched.

It seemed to light something in Castiel.

He pushed the Demon back with force. The anger matching Dean.

"You're the problem."

Castiel threw the note into Dean's face. It fell into his hands. A confused face took his features. 

"What's this? Two days?" He read the note, becoming more confused with every time his eyes skimmed the note.

He looked back at Castiel. "What's this?"

Castiel crossed his arms over his bare chest.

"I don't know. You tell me, Cain"

"It says two days."

"I know what it fucking says. Now tell me what it means."

"How Am I suppose to know what this fucking mean?!"

Castiel rolled his eyes, "BECAUSE YOU WROTE IT. DON'T ACT STUPID!"

Castiel grit his teeth and Dean stared at him. The confusion was there. It was so obvious, but WHY WAS HE CONFUSED??

"I didn't write this. What are you on about??"

"Today. There was a murder." That caught Dean's attention, "Everyone knows it's Cain. It was you, wasn't it?"

Dean went into thought, "This." He lifted up the note. "Where was it?" 

"What does that have to do with-"

"It answers a lot, so Where- Where was this?" 

"Uhm. It was shoved down the vic's throat."

"It wasn't me." 

Dean gave Castiel back his note. 

"What? How was this not you?"

Dean let out a laugh. "This is nothing like me. You should know this. My messages aren't small and simple, Cas. They're big and bloody."

"What?! So we've  got a copy cat killer?"

"Most likely, but I know who it is."

"Who?!"

"The demon I told you about, her name's Abandon. She probably possessed some  poor human as a vessel and is using 'em to do her dirty work."

"But you don't know who's the vessel?"

"I'm working on it. I can't just tell you who it is, but I'm close."

"That's ime we don't have, Dean. People are going to start dying."

"Yeah, In Two days."

"NO, TODAY! The vic's body was at least two or three days old."

Dean huffed. "Well I guess you better get going then, Mr. Agent. I'll stay with you."

"How? You can't be in there with us because you're not apart of the case??"

"I'm a demon. They won't see me."

Right. Castiel had forgotten.   
Dean moved closer to Cas. 

"So, are you going to dress or do you need my help?" His eyes raked Castiel's body.

"No, you could be lying. I can dress by myself, but if you turn out to be the killer. I will personally kill you."

Dean laughed, "I'd love to see you try."


	16. Chapter 16

"Why do you keep looking towards the corner of the room?"

Castiel moved his eyes to look at Bobby who was giving him a questioning look.

The man shrugged. It was hard to explain that the king of hell was currently eating a pie in the corner of the room, an innocent smile settled on his lips.

It was a full pie that Dean finished in under ten minutes and Castiel wasn't sure if he should be disgusted or intrigued.

"Alright. Well the victim was identified about an hour ago."  
This caused all sorts of neck snapping in Kevin's direction.

Charlie beat everyone to it, "Okay. Kevin. We've been sitting at this table for literally half an hour and you barely decide to mention this? Are you fucking ok there?"

Dean sighed in his corner. "You see Cas, this is what I mean. Humans are so slow. I could have told you who it was."

"Well speak then." Bobby urged.

"Erika White."

Dean and Kevin both said at the same time.

"And... what about Erika white?"

"She was a highschool tutor that had affair with some of the kids she tutored. She kinda had a reputation and I think her parents kicked her out because they found out about her being a prostitute or something like that. She was currently not in a relationship and lived with her college roommate, Maria Martinez."

Dean answered fluently like if he had just been asked about his favorite type of pie, which was Cherry.

Of course nobody, but Castiel heard.

"I know of course. She's in hell right now actually."

Dean shrugged, his eyes not on Castiel. If not more on the brunette, Hannah.

"There's actually a lot about her." Charlie typed into her laptop.

"She was caught for prostitution, kicked out of her home when she was 17 and she lived with her roommate who was also her best friend, Maria Martinez. The vic was also a tutor who had affairs with the kids she taught. She's not the most pleasant."

"Sounds to me like she deserved what she got then." Hannah sneered. It caught the attention of everyone.

"That's kind of harsh, don't you think, Hannah?" Bobby raised an eyebrow, but the brunette shrugged.  
"I mean she was basically a slut. She slept with her kids. Cain, did a great job with this one."

Castiel's eyes flashed to the demon in the corner, but Dean was gone by then. 

"Alright, Hannah. I think that's enough. Thank you." Bobby waved her off. 

Hannah moved back into her chair, "Okay. Whatever. I'm not feeling well. I'm going home. Call me if anything happens."

Hannah took her things and walked out without as much as a goodbye. 

"Well she's got an attitude." Kevin added in what everyone was definitely thinking. 

"I've got to agree with her though. It is pretty late now."

Charlie shrugged. It was 8:30pm. 

"Yeah. You're right, but did she have to leave like that?"

Castiel rolled his eyes. "I think she's right. I mean we got our next clue. Maria. Call it a day."

Everyone agreed and Castiel was out the door soon enough.

He got in his car and began the engine. Something in his gut bothered him. 

He waited a bit, thirty minutes to be exact before calling Charlie.

"Hello? Castiel?" The bubbly redhead asked. 

"Charlie. Can you send me the address of the roommate."

"Why? Are you really planning on going there at this time of night? Remember what happened last time?"

"No, Charlie. You don't understand. If our guy is as smart as we think. He's well on already killed the roommate. The only other person who new our vic."

"Alright... I'll give you the address, but be careful."

Castiel smiled, "Thank you."   
He clicked off and noticed the voice in his head was MIA.

He didn't have too much time to question it, the details Castiel needed came in and he got to work, sending a quiet thank you in Charlie's direction. 

When he arrived to the said address he saw Hannah's car parked across the street from the small home.  
Castiel parked behind it, getting off to investigate.

There was nobody occupying the car, but Castiel was sure this was her car. This was Hannah's car.   
He felt his stomach turn.

Castiel sighed, the only other thing that would make sense, was that Hannah was inside the house. Unless she was about to pop out of nowhere to say Hi.

Castiel made his way over to the small house.

Alright. Castiel had his fair share of horror movies. He knew well enough that when a front door was left open at this time of night. It's best not to open it. 

Yes. Castiel was a dumbass. Castiel practically waltzed in there with a death wish.

He checked for anything put of place or anything just wrong, but it all seemed fine. Almost like nobody was home.

Until he heard a thud. Once he heard the thud, there was indication everything was bound to go South. 

He kept his gun infront of him, because everyone knows that helped last time.

He moved down the small hall and into the back of the house, his heart not giving him enough room to think.

He heard another thud behind one of the doors he assumed was bedroom. 

"Uhm. My name is Special Agent Novak with the FBI and I suggest when I come in for you to have your hands up."

Castiel pushed the door open and it felt almost like Deja Vu. 

A woman with dark hair lay on the ground. It reminded Castiel of his encounter with Meg. He moved his light around the room before moving down to the woman. 

She was bleeding from a head wound the solid liquid was quick to get on Castiel's hands. He moved to check for a pulse, barely finding one.

He felt his heart drop when he heard the sound of nearing footsteps behind him.

This was definitely a horror movie and Castiel was next. He wasn't fast enough to turn, feeling a thick metal object collide with the side of his head.

It only took that one hit for him to be on the ground. 

-  
-  
-

Castiel's head buzzed with pain, he motioned for his hands to move, but found them strapped down to where ever he was. This included his waist and feet. 

A light shined in on his eyes, making him squint. It took awhile for him to adjust. 

A low song played in the back of his head, his ears ringing intensely.

Castiel tried against the restraints, but of course it didn't help in the slightest.

"Hmm.. the agent's finally awake, I was getting quite tired of waiting. I didn't mean to hurt you back there.. you just left me no choice."

A face peered down at him, his eyes focused on a familiar brunette that made his heart ache. Castiel's face seemed not to function, his mouth unable to form the words he needed.

Hannah laughed, a smile on her face as she shook her head in disappointment. 

"Don't worry. I wouldn't imagine precious Hannah being a monster, and she isn't, but oh well.. she's gone now."

She moved out of Castiel's reach and focused on a table. 

"You know it took me awhile. I'm not going to lie. When I noticed that your cuts had completely vanished I couldn't believe the rumors were true, but even before that. Dean, our king, he had stopped playing with what you sorry people call a life." She laughed, shaking her head once more. Castiel had was only able to watch.

"You know... Castiel. Dean, he was great. The best king to rule. We all believed in him and me..." Hannah began to walk back to Castiel. "He told me he loved me. In fact..." she showed Castiel her hand and right there.. Castiel noticed the ring, a beautiful ruby wrapped in gold. "We are married, we've been married. Three years and longer if you- if you hadn't got in the way." 

Castiel's eyes watered. He rather be dead than have to hear this. A sharp pain his hit gut and Abaddon seemed to smile.

"He got rid of me... for you. I don't understand why he could like something as gross as you. You aren't worth anything. You could be replaced with a snap of my fingers. You'd be nothing. Meaningless, a spec of dust, just a person everyone will forget about."

As the anger in her voice grew, so did the pain in his gut. 

Castiel's eyes shut. He felt a sharp object move against his cool skin and his eyes snapped open. Abaddon moved a dagger with some weird carvings down Castiel's arm. She cut a thin line down his arm and it made him strain, the pain filling him up.

"It's alright, Castiel. This was bound to happen eventually. It'll be over soon."

Abaddon began to undo his shirt, ripping it open at the end. Her dagger ran down Castiel's torso. 

It was now. Castiel realized it, he was going to die. Throughout his entire career he had faced his handful of close deaths. He always came out alive and well. 

Then- Then he was handed a thin folder with words. Cain written in bold letters and he met that guy at the bar, Dean Winchester a man who loved pie and classic rock. 

"Abaddon!" there was a sudden thunder that racked the room. 

Castiel turned to see the person that made his heart ache. 

"Hey, baby. You came for the grand finale?" she laughed. She moved her hand swiftly.

Dean watched, almost like a movie he was stuck in. 

He watched the demon move her wrist and his human smile at him before the dagger entered into Castiel's stomach, his eyes widening.

It made the agent gasp, a numbness exploding throughout his body. He could feel it. He felt the dagger being dragged out.

These were the times that made Castiel laugh. It was the point in which the ending of the movie took place and his brothers would tease Castiel, "What if that happened to you, Cassie?!" 

"That's so wack! I could've called that ending!" Gabriel would shout. 

Castiel watched Dean take hold of Abaddon, a blade of his own entering her body. A golden light flashed and she was dead. 

Dean quickly moved to his human, undoing the restraints but his hands never touched Castiel.

He couldn't. He was scared. His body ached and Castiel was in pain. 

Castiel sighed. He did that a lot. 

"D-De-Dean." he sputtered quietly. That was the first word he was able to form since he woke up in this place. 

Dean's eyes watered, "No, No, No. Castiel. Don't speak. I- fuck." he blinked away the few tears that threatened to spill.

Castiel chuckled. "It- Its.. It's okay." Castiel moved his hand to touch his demon's face. 

Dean moved closer. He could feel something. It was coming from Castiel's body, but he couldn't point it out. He's felt it once before.

Castiel felt his body weaken. A familiar blanket covering him. It begged for a nap. 

The pain in his gut exploding. 

"Dean. Look at me." Castiel moved Dean's gaze to meet his own eyes. 

Dean furrowed his eyebrows. It was in the familiar blue pools. Lights. A thick blue light swimming in his eyes. It almost looked like an angel's grace.. 

"I'm- I'm going to take a nap now." Castiel whispered, his throat forming a cough. 

Castiel let go of his grasp on Dean. 

"NO! Cas! I can Heal you! I can-" Castiel used what little strength he had left and pulled Dean in for a quick kiss. Dean could feel the coldness of his human's lips. 

Castiel pulled him away, a small smile on his lips, "I've ne-never s-said this but," Castiel groaned slightly, his breathing becoming a bit ragged.  
"I- D-Dean. I Lo- love you. A- A lot."   
Castiel's own tears fell, rolling down his pale skin. 

Dean felt a pain. It was in his chest and it made his own tears fall. He couldn't hold them anymore and it was okay. 

Dean kissed him again, letting out a small breathe that quickly turned into a sob.   
He looked up, "Cas, I-" His tears moved faster, his lips trembling.   
"Castiel, I love you too." He cried into the man's shoulder. 

It hurt. His human never had the chance to hear him say it. Those three words that seemed to have so much meaning. They meant so much for only three words. 

"I love you, I love you so much." Dean found himself mumbling over and over as if they alone would bring him back. 

The blood pooled, staining Dean's clothes. 

He sat quietly. His body shaking. 

It seemed like years, but the Earth rumbled, it groaned, it shook with a great force.   
Dean became confused, his eyes aching from the early tears he had released only seconds ago. 

There was a bright light, white and blinding. 

He squint through it for only a few seconds. It disappeared as fast as it came. It was replaced by three men. 

A short man with brown shoulder length hair, a dirty blonde one, and a brunette. Dean saw them glow. They glowed because they were powerful. It overwhelmed him and most importantly it made his sensitive eyes hurt. 

Their gaze moved between Dean and Castiel. 

"A Demon!" The short man hissed, a blade appearing in his right hand. 

"Angels." Dean spoke in a monotone voice.   
"If you're here to kill me. Go ahead. I would appreciate it."

He sighed. 

The End


End file.
